have i seen you before?
by angieluvzdecullens
Summary: Bella and her bestfriends, were bullied when they were little; they moved to NYC and become Models, what happends when they come back seven years later to finish senior year? What will they family think of their career? What will they think of their brother's reputation in school? Canon couples.
1. introduction

**Hey guys omg im like sick right now I know I haven't been updating my other story but I will this week I will trust me… okay so hm I got this idea for this other story during the holidays this is just a summary or intro so plz review so I can see y'all are interest plz tnx at least 5 before I update okay..**

**If your new welcome hm go check out my other story called "was it and accident of fate"**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns the characters im just having fun!**

Isabella swan, Alice Mary Cullen , Rosalie Hale are best friends since birth. They have twin brothers: Emmett swan, Edward Cullen , and Jasper Hale.

They're all friends and protect eachother…. The first day of kindergarden Isabella, alice, and Rosalie are bullied because there are fat and use glasses. But of coarse their brothers turn to mr. populars and tell them not to bully their sis.

But when they turn 10 and enter 5th grade they get braces and start to get acne and the kids keep on bullying them, the 3 girls get tired of being bullied and don't want the cutest guys in school who are their brothers to defend them anymore.

So they decide to ask their mom they want to go to another school, Esme alice and Edwards mom talks to the girls and their parents about the 3 of them going to live on New York and go live with her sister Carmen and her husband Elezear.

They will study in a private school, the girls say yes as long as they get out of the stupid small town call forks.

But 7 years later they come back to finish highschool what will they say when they see them again?

And what will they think aobut the reputation their bros have?

Find out their games pranks fights trusts romance and love

**Plz review any questions just ask lots of luvz**

**angie**


	2. sappy first day!

hhbu bhA/N:** Hey guys I want to tank all of you that added me to alerts and favorites and that review: **_jstme, aliceboo, Krystina Avo nd neverending imagination 1210... __**as always tnk so much guys for reviewing.. Krystina tnx for sticking with me and my stories and reviewing ur such a lovely person…anywhoo heres the nxt chappi enjoy and plz review**_

_*****Check out my other story "was it and accident of fate?"*****_

_**Disclaimer: S.M. own the characters I'm just having fun!**_

_**B pov**_

"_hello class welcome to my fifth grade class my name is letty I'll be your new teacher I'm glad you all are in here can you please introduce your selves" the teacher said to the class _

_I was sweating already im 10 years old my name is Isabella Swan and I hate talking infront of people but oh well, beside me were my two best friends alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale they were shy too and my twin brother Emmett and his friends who were also alice and Rosalie twins…Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale._

_As the class introduce them selves it got to us… "hi my name is Emmett Swan im 10 years old!" my bro "hm hi I'm Isabella Swan Emmett's twin" I whisper blushing I was never good to talk I blushed and stuff my friends introduced themselves too and everyone started the whispering._

_It went a little like this (oh god thos ugly girls cannot be those cute boys sisters) (yeah there ugly and nerdy) (and they're wearing glasses) (don't forget braces too ugh horrible) _

_Of coarse this wasn't shock we had always been the nerds and uglys from school and our brothers had always been mr. cutest… but they hated that people would say that about us so they would always defend us…_

_Sometimes it sucks but that's how life works right.. we were working on painting picture when 3 girls came over to our brothers "hi guys my name is Tanya this is my friend lauren and Jessica" the blond say well actually all 3 of them were blond…_

_No shock in that…"hi I'm Edward, my friend Emmett and jasper" Eddie said yup no one was aloud to call him that except me yaay I think I had a crush on him since forever oh who am I kidding alice, Rosalie and me had crushes on our bros since we can remember._

_But c'mon were ugly why would they like us…plus were 'to small'…_

"_and this are our sisters… Isabella , Rosalie and Alice" Emmett introduced us to the blond girls they were pretty.._

_They glared and rolled their eyes at us "ugh they are like your sisters are you sure they they hm are ugly" the girl name Jessica said I saw my bro expression "look leave because I don't want to be rude to you they are our sis and if you aint going to say something nice then don't say anything at all please" Jaspers said _

_As always this was no shock either they were always protecting us and defending us from peoples bullying and offences..it hurt that people judge us just because we used braces glasses and were a little over weight ._

"_fine I'm sorry we dint mean no harm maybe in lunch you can sit with us boys bye" they said walking to their table with paint…but all of a sudden I felt paint splatter all over me and my 2 best friends _

"_oh goddie I'm sorry girls we dint mean to paint you all…but I think you look way better that before just trying to help" Tanya said…_

_I saw alice and Rosalie whimper with tears on their eyes I felt my own on my cheeks "yeah you cant fix what's broken already" Lauren sneered _

_Our bros turn our way and looked furious at the 3 blonds "teacher , teacher our sis need to go change" Emmett yelled the teacher turn and said something…_

_***1 week later***_

_School as always was dreadful, c'mon were on 5th grade is supposed to be fun and everything but is not is mean…those 3 blonds are always bullying us and saying snotty commentaries at alice , Rosalie and me every chance they have._

_We are scared of telling our brothers but of coarse they see right trhough us…the other day they pushed us down to the mud…as always is no shock…_

_Today was Thursday just today and tomorrow I can do this…I was tired of them saying all this name they had even nick name us like this_

_Alice: porkypine (because she was fat and her frizzy spiky hair)_

_Rosalie: the ugly Barbie (because she was blonde and used glasses and had braces and was started to get acne on her face)_

_Me: ugly swan (since my name is swan and im ugly its easier)_

_i was dreading this day already...and it hasnt even started yet great...as mom pulled up at school i saw rosalie and alice sitting on a bench...while Edward and Jaz where sourrounded by all the 5th and even some 4th graders.._

_thats no shock either theyre popular...i walked towards both of my friends... they smile at me we chat about how we are and other randoom stuff._

_the bell rings announcing that class is bout to sstart...we start to walk towards class when i feel my 2 best friends and me tripping over someethin or should i say someone tripping us..._

_and now we were flat on our faces on the ground...we looked up to see tanya and her friends...lauren and jessica laughing at us...and turn around_

_"are you okay rosalie and alice?" i ask they nod this is no shock either...they usually do something bad to us every day..._

_when we get to class we sit and the teacher glared at us for getting there late...great she told us to writte a story and when were done work on our painting project...im bout to stand up but..._

_tanya decides its funny to drop paint in my paper...everyone laughed at me while my bro glared at her...great re-do...the rest of the morning kept going like that them saying stupid commentaries bout alice, rosalie, and me..._

_Emmett, Edward, and jaz defending us 10 minutes before lunch i ask to go to the restroom...but apparantly tanya wanted to go too and the idiot teacher said together..._

_as soon as we walked out of the classroom she grab me from my hair andstarted hitting me all the way to the restroom i started crying she pushed me down and open the sinkand sprayed me _

_"shut it ugly swan" she said smacking her gum...she took it out and pinned me down and stuck it in my hair and left...i just ried there for god knows how long..._

_the teacher came to the restroom and ask what happend to me i was too scared to say what had happen so i just satyed quiet she wasnt too happy bout that but told me to grab my backpack and she was going to call my mom..._

_when i got to the clasroom i saw Rosalie there with paint and glue and sparkles all on her face, hair, body, everythin she was crying too "Rosalie what happend?" i as_

_she sobbed "lauren and you" she hugged me "tanya but i dint say anything" i whisper because the teacher had just gotten in here she nodded in understanment _

_"okay girls imma call your mommiies" the teacher started but in that moment alice came in crying with food all splattered on herself the teacher dint even ask she just got the phone and started to dial..._

_we sat in a corner waiting for our moms "what happend alice" rosalie and me said "jessica...guys i'm tired of them" she whisper "yeah i cant do this anymore" rose added i just nodded..._

_minutes later lillian-Rosalies mom esme alice mom and renee my mom came in they talk to the teacher...after that they took us to esmes 3story white mansion _

_esme told alice to let us borrow clothes we showered on her extra bathrooms and took gum food and paint of our hairs ugh..._

_after that our mom made us explain we didthey said that they were going to talk to their parents..._

_"mom i wanna move go somewhere else" i said "honey we cant just move" she said "yeah we can like to a private school" rosaie joined in "but where i dont know anybody" her mom answered_

_"plus your our lil rpincess we cant just let you go like that" esme answer "please mom!" we pleaded_

_"idk honey anybody and private institute no is just" my mom said " well remember carmen my sister she is married to eleazer they hav a daughter in a private school too they could go there" esme said_

_all 3 of us squealed "but its in New york" she said "its to far" they all said...we kept discussing it for an hour we pleaded pouted and begged and finally they bulged in and called our dads _

_they explain everything and after more begging they agreed...esme called carmen she said she will gladly take us in...and now all that was left as tell our bros and pack..._

_to say that im excited , nervous and scared is an understament but is for our good and plus i'll have rosalie and alice with me!_

_**A/N: hey guys okay so im updating from my phonr any mistakes please excused them okay so this is jsut more of an inside of the situationa dn bellas head nxt chappie will be more action they will be arriving at new york and froms there the real ction starts lol...anyways orry for the long wait...plz press the lil button on the bottom (hint***hint***] the review make me update sooner and you do receive a preview hahaof the nxt cpt lol...anywhoo lots of luvz**_

**_-angie :_**


	3. time passes by fast

**A/N: hi I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been sick and really busy lately…plus I kindda started working on my other story and I got side track…but I'm back thanks to all of those who reviewed last chappie…** NeverEndingImagination1210, krystina AVO, Emilia458, TheCullenClan, shinpi-no-flame….**i want to thank all of you specially Neverendingination and Krystina Avo for sticking with all my stories I love y'all…**

**Check out my two other stories plz… oooh Review…porfavor!**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own twilight but I do own this story **

**B pov**

After all the drama with my family all sad, and stuff about Alice, Rosalie and me leaving...we calmed down and packed, cause we were leaving on friday... which was tomorrow.

Emmett my brother got really sad, and begged me to not go. But i had to, so i just said 'sorry i have to go'. i gave him a kissed on the cheek and went to get my bags...it was time, to go.

When i went downstairs i saw my two best friends sitting there with their parents and their brothers. Obviously Emmett wasnt the only one that din't want his sister to leave. But we had to, it was the only way to scape this torture.

"are hm..y'all ready sweety" Esme asked all of us we, all 3 hold our hands and nodded. She gave us a sad smile, but nodded and we walked out with the rest of the parents to the cars.

15 minutes later we had arrived at the airport. It was full of coming and going people. Our parents pulled all 6 of our bags combined towards the side. we stood there awkwardly, that's when i heard our sign for us to go toward our plane.

I saw everyone with tears in their eyes, "well this is it, my baby is leaving" my mom said, she hugged me tight "i love you sweety dont forget that and be good to Carmen" she kissed my cheek "love you too mom and i'll be great dont worry" i promised

I hugged my dad, and my brother they were'nt very emotional... but i know they were sad "i love you Em" i said hugging him "love you too sis...and remember no guys...and comeback soon" he joke

I smiled and nodded, all my friends were done with their goodbyes too. we walked with our bags towards the line and gave our bags to be checked. We handed our tickets and got checked...

we turn for one last time and saw our family crying and waving like there is not tomorrow. We wave and we were ready to scape the small town of Forks W.A.

***hours later***

The four hours on the plane were long. good thing our parents bought first class tickets...so we could watch t.v and stuff...

The lady came and woke us up, because apparantly we had fallen asleep... "sweeties were here" she smiled a fake one. we nodded and got off the plain.

we got off the plain...we saw Carmen, with who i assume is her husband Elezear..beside them stood a very pretty girl around our ager...their daughter.

She had strwaberry blond hair up in pigtails, she was wearing a skirt and a blouse of my lil pony, she obviously dint think it was stupid like Tanya did.

We walked towards them, Carmen and Elezear smiled and said hi... and took our bags

the girl walked over to us... "hi my name is Kate, you must be Alice my cousin right?" she said hugging Alice

Alice nodded "hi i'm Alice this is Isabella and Rosalie" Alice introduced us... Kate smiled and hugged us too... she dint think we were ugly and nasty to touch, like Tanya did.

i like her, she was nice.. "okay girls were excited to have y'all here with us y'all start school on moday with Kate" Carmen explain "thank you Aunt C." Alice whisper "yes Thanks Mrs. Carmen" Rosalie and me thank.

Carmen laughed "oh please call me Aunt. C just like Alice does" She explained "okay" we all smiled...

25 minutes later we were arriving at a light yellowish brownish beautiful...victorian house...it was not as big as Alice but it was still pretty. It was two story house and it had a pretty garden.

we got off uncle E. like he asked us to call him... Mercedes...and just stood there in awe struck watching the house. Kate laughed "c'mon guys i'll show you around" she ran towards the house, we followed behind her.

after a long tour of the house...which was even more beautiful inside than outside; it had a pool, a jacuzze a small play ground a big kitchen with a giantic living room. it had 6 rooms in total (which was good for all of us). 2 in the bottom and 2 bathrooms; which was Carmen's and Elezears room and the guest room.

At the second floor, there were 4 rooms, one was Kate's and she told us that we could choose one, each had its bathroom...My room was painted light blue, with a queen size bed and glass window that showed out the garden...

Alice picked the room next to mine, it was painted in pink with a queen size bed and a window facing the pool...while Rose picked the last room, it was painted in light red, with a queen size bed, hers had a window facing the small play ground.

Elezear took our bags to our new room...they told us to get comfortable and just sleep and tomorrow we could gey the room decorated and clothed put up.

***next day***

The morning passed uneventful...we ate breakfeast by the way, Carmen was as good as a cook as Esme...

"so why did y'all move over here? not that i'm not happy y'all did cause now i wont have to play alone anymore" Kate ask, i saw my two best friends tense beside me. And Carmen and Elezear looked at eachother.

"well hm...we kindda got bullied over there by everyone, cause we are fat and use glasses and braces which i totally see nothing wrong with it" Alice explain "yeah and they would always say some bad comentaries and our bros always would be there to defend us" Rosalie added "but we got tired of it, so we decided to come over here to, maybe get a fresh start" i finished, plucking a piece pancake on my mouth.

"oh that sucks, but that's so mean you're not ugly and what's so wrong on being a little over weight...?" Kate ask, we just shurgged and we dropped the subject...

we called our parents...and we talk for a while, the we started decorating our rooms. Alice room was, pink with everything made of hearts like; the lamp stand, her curtains her bed sheets, her chair and it look really pretty...

Now Rosalies was different, it was red with black polka dots yup, it had bean bags and her window curtains were red with black polka dots, her bed sheets and everything...it looked beautiful too.

And there was mine, it was purple with blue, it had stars on the ceiling and a cute blue couch my bed sheets, and curtains were purple with blue starts...all of us had a walk-in closet and it was good, but c'mon we dont look good with anything so i dont get why we have to have a giantic closet. For nothing...

Anyways Kate's room was already decorated in yellow with white, her theme were flowers and it was really pretty...

***week-end over***

"hey Isabella wake up! its monday!" i heard some giggles, i open my eyes to see Kate, Alice and Rosalie there... i smiled "morning, and i'm scared of going to school" i said

"don't worry Isabella it will be alright...if they bully you they will get it with me...i'm the most popular girl in school so no worries" Kate assured us, we smiled and nodded.

Ten minutes later we were getting ready, Kate put on her uniform and we did the same she left her hair in loose natural curls while all three of us just tied our nappy hair up... Kate tried to tame it but, we just said it was okay...

***a couple of hours later***

wow school had been way better than we thought...we met Kate's friends Irina and Garret and Laurent, they were really nice, some people were mean and glared at us during class but nobody said anything...

I think 5th grade just got a little better...we called our parents and bro's and told them all about it, they were really happy actually, it was good except for the part that we were still the same ugly ducklings...

Something tells me that this year will be amazing...

***couple months later...summer***

Today was the begginig of summer...yaay! fifth grade had been nice, we did get bullied a few times and it was alright cause this time we had Kate, but she told us that now were starting middle school so we could use a change.

Rosalie, Alice and me agreed so today we were going to the local private club... it had a gym, swimming pool, tennis court a basketball court and even a picnic area with a great view to a small pond...

"c'mon girls...are y'all ready to start the change?" Carmen ask "yes aunt Carmen" we nodded "okay we will start on a diet for you and that's why i'm taking y'all to the gym so y'all can excersie and get fit, dont worry it will be alright" she explain smiling.

She was going to help us do our change, she said we should start by loosing wait... and we were then after that the process will begin, we told her that we din't want to be fat and ugly anymore, so she promise to help us change.

we got to the gym "Well hello ladies" the coach said smiling "hello coach clapp" we smiled "okay your names please" he ask "i'm Alice and i have problems with eating and thats why i'm fat" "i'm Rosalie and i love food but i cant stand my booty not fitting in the jeans anymore" "And i'm Isabella and i eat everytime i'm nervous and i'm tired of being fat" i finished

He nodded "i'm Kate their cousin and i'm just here for support and to stay fit" she smiled "okay the first step of looking beautiful is feeling beautiful, okay is not just the physical but from the heart too okay" he started wow nobody had ever told us that.

"okay will start with simple excersises and diets and will go on from there" he explain

***end of summer***

wow...we did it, it took a lot of sweat and tears but we accomplish what we wanted, we lost tons of weight.

next week we start school 6th grade finally, we all turned 11 years old during the summer and it feels amazing, Carmen bought us new wardrobe because the other one was too big for us.

We told our parents we were on a lifestyle change but, they dont know we lost a lot of weight, we want to keep it a secret 'till we are fully done with the whole change...we also got contacts and at the end of 6th middle school our braces are going bye-bye...

***3 years later***

Today is the 8th grade celebration, that means its our last day in middle school, we finally graduated from middle school...it was long but worth it, next year we start high school.

This couple of years have been a big change in the life of us 4 girls; Alice, Rosalie, Kate and me are the best of friends we are all good looking but we dont have boy-friend except for Kate who is going out with Garret...since the begginign of 8th grade

I'm happy for her, he's really nice and good looking plus they know eachother since they were little and i know he loves her...

Okay so we all met our goal, we all lost weight Alice is size 1 and uses clear contacts showing off her green eyes, and her theeth are straight without braces she is really short though 5'0 and her hair black jet hair is no longer frizzy and nappy instead is cut and formed into spikes all around her head, she reminds me of a pixie...

Rosalie wow she's got the body any girl will kill for she is tall 5'7, size 3, she uses contacts too showing her sea blue eyes out, her blond hair is now in natural loose curls all to her waist...

Kate is still as pretty as when she was little her strawberry blond hair is all the way to her arms in natural curls she is not as tall as me but is not short as Alice she is about 5'2, she is perfect her silver eyes just shine out everytimes she sees Garret and she is really good body too.

And there's me, i'm 5'4 and size 3 too i look good i guess my mahogany brown hair is in natural waves and i use contacts that shows my big brown eyes... this change was great for us...

This past year, our Family just came once and that was the summer we started with our diet, which was hm...3 years ago, they don't know about the change and we dont want them to know yet. They will start feaking out and stuff and were not ready yet...anyways we mostly talk on the phone and stuff, but tha'ts it.

They wanted to come to our celebration but we said it was okay, and convinced them to stay in Forks, instead of flying over here..

***saturday***

"girls will y'all come downstairs please" we heard Carmen yell "okay" we answere in unison we laughed, we were watching movies eating junk food...

we went downstairs "whats up mom" kate ask "okay so Victora is coming to our house today" she said smiling "who is she?" we all ask together and we laughed again

"she is a friend of mine owns a company of models and does fashion shows for important companies like; Gucci, victoria Secret, Louis Vouitton, Paris Hilton, Chanel and much more, shes here on a small trip for a fashion show and decided to visit so please be good okay" she expalain excited

"wow that's amazing, okay when is she coming?" i ask while everyone nodded their head eagerly, at the same time the doorbell rang "right about now" Carmen smiled

crap and we are in sweat pants sock messy buns and we look horrible, thats the best way of meeting one top important person right...

**A/N: haha okay so excuse grammar and please review remeber you get a preview of the next chappie lol**

**lots of luvz**

**-angie**


	4. our new career! and new friends

**hhhhhhhhhhA/N: Hey guys im really sorry I haven't updated for _weeks...but i've been really busy lately, plus i didn't have many reviews anyways i wanna tnk yall for the alerts and of coarse the reviewers: shde, sunshine 72, NeverEndingImagination1210, Krystina AVO, and LivingInTheMomentNow...thanks y'all _**

**Disclaimer: S.M owns the characters im just having fun!**

B pov

"The doorbell rang again, I looked at the others and saw the same horrified expression on their faces. Carmen stood up and walked towards the door and open it.

"Victoria long time no see my friend!" Carmen greeted "right back at ya!" Victoria responded. "OMG! we cant let her sees us like this!" whisper yelled "hey chillax amigas we got nothing to worrie bout this is who we really are" Rosalie said "yeah we can hide our faces in make up and our bodies in cute clothes but thats just a mask" I added.

"yeah you two are right" Alice agreed "well then let's just wait" kate smiled. In that instant carmhen came in, behind her came a beautiful woman. She was tall maybe 5'6, she was wearing blue skinny jeans with flats silver ankles boots, matched a silver sparkly tank-top. Her eyes were dark hazel and it went well with her natural orange-red curly hair, which was everywhere on someone else iht would have looked messy but on her it looked unique and pretty.

We stood there quietly, that's when she spotted us and smiled. "vic this is my daughter Kate and nieces Alice, Bella and Rose they are 14 years old and are about to start highschool" Carmen guestured to us.

"Well hello ladies! nice to meet y'all" she gave us a hug "OMG the plesaure is ours actually to meet you!" Alice squealed "yeah Alice is right!" Kate agreed "yeah your so elegant and nice" Rose added, "I like your style it makes you unique" I sad finally.

"Well thank-you ladies...and really?" she ask looking at me "well yeah you have this sassy mysterious look to you" I said blushing, since all the attention was on me. "guess what? your really observant and i like that...and that's excatly what i try to show on me" she finish with a smile.

"Okay Vic want something to drink?" Carmen ask "water will be okay" she replied. They started talking about old times in highschool, we decided to go upstairs and atleast get more representable.

We all put shorts and tank-tops; Kate got yellow, Alice with pink, Rose-red and me blue. We fixed our messy buns in a ponytail and changed the socks for sandals, we didn't bother on putting make-up. 15 minutes later we went downstairs again, they looked up at us.

"where are y'all going?" Carmen ask us "nowhere, cant we just get fix mom" Kate said making a face. "girls I was thinking, I'm looking for new models and seeing y'all four I was wondering if you would like to be part of my modeling crew...It's a though job but it's cool" Victoria smiled.

OMGOMGOMG! did I just hear what i think i heard?

This woman is asking us to be part of her modeling girls, i must be dreaming... But the squealing beside me says other wise "excuse me can you repeat what you just said?" i ask dumbfounded, Victoria smiled.

"Yes, I said y'all 4 girls have natural beauty how would y'all like to work with me, in my company. I'm being serious right Carmen aren't they adorable?" Victoria said "of coarse they are, and your not joking 'bout them working with you?" Carmen ask shock.

"Carmen coarse not I'll get the contracts, look meet me at cheddar's tonight at 7 and will talk business, i wont force you...just um think 'bout it ok" with that she stood up "well gotta go check on the last rehearsel the girls are having cause tomorrow i the show" she smiled.

We all nodded "bye Victoria" we waved, as soon as the door closed we all squealed even Carmen. "so girls what do y'all think? it will change your life for ever" Carmen said

It's true...do we really wan to do this?

I looked at the others, and it instant I knew what our response would be...

***6:45***

We are all nervous as Carmen pulled up at Cheddar's. We got of the car, Kate was wearing skinny jeans with a one sleeve brown blouse, she matched it with brown pumps. Alice was wearing a strapless white top with booty sorts and white tights under it and sandals. Rose wore a black tube top a grey skirt that went to mid-thigh and black booty boots. And me, ol'plane Isabella; I had a spring orange floral dress and some orange ballet flats.

We walked towards the door of the restaurant "ready girls?" Carmen asked us, we all nodded she smiled at us and we headed inside. "hi welcome! a table for 5?" the waitress ask "no actually were her with Victoria De Luna" Carmen told her, her expression changed into an even more polite expression. "oh yes please come with me" she walked towards a corner of the restaurant "would you like something to drink...or an appetizer anything at all?" she fidget with her hands. "um no it's cool dude" Rose said to her "yes...here you go then, if you need anything just call ok" she motion for us to sit. Victoria sat there alone, and smiled at all of us then at the waitress "thank you but we are good you can leave now, and no interruptions" Victoria said seriously.

The waitress nodded and left without another word. I noticed that this was the only table occupied on this side of the restaurant, the ones around were empty...I guess that's what money can do for you. "hello ladies and Carmen!" Victoria hugged us all, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Wow y'all look gorgeous as always...Carmen champagne?" she ask her "sure Vic" she replied "girls i got limonade for 'ya we don't want 'ya uner the influenze of alcohol" she said lookin at each of us in the eye, we smiled. "coarse not Ms. Victoria" we relied "oh please call me Vic" she laughed "okay" "sure" "awsome" were our replys.

"okay I'm a business women I like to get the job done then relax...so what did y'all four decided about the proposition i made y'allm she eyed us again. We just satare at her "look I'm going to explain everything before my lawyer gets here with the contracts...ok so let me tell you how this is going down" she said we nodded in agreement.

"okay first y'all 4 will have to take the modeling course for 3 months and during that time doing photoshoots...yes you will have to get out of school for this, but that's why I have proffesional private teachers, so y'all can keep on studying. After the 3 month course the real modeling will start, y'al will be doing fashion shows, for important clothing lines like; Jovani, Chanel, Paris Hilton, Victoria Secret, Louis Vuitton, Jimmy Choos, Dolce and Gabban and much more...and it will be different, sometimes it will be hair products commercials or perfume picturhhhwjkeles it all depends on what they ask, but it's all part of the job, it gets tiring sometimes but it's worth" she finish with a sigh.

WOW! I think that's the longest I've heard her talk since i met her. "so what do you think?" she ask nervous "I do...I want to model" i said "me too" Rosalie said "me too" Alice and Kate said together. "then it's settled...oh and look my lawyer is here" she stood up, we turn to see Vic greeting a man in his late 40's. He was short an bold and was sweating bullets under that suit.

"girls meet my lawyer...Jenks meet my friend Carmen, her daughter Kate and nieces Alice, Rosalie and Isabella" she introduced us "Hi" we greeted "nice to meet y'all ladies" he sat down on thhe last chair left. After a few minutes, we got settle and sign the contracts, Carmen signed as our guardian.

We ate and got to know Vic better, she had a boyfriend named James who was a proffesional security agent. They've been together for 6 years but still no wedding bells. The night ended and we all said our goodbyes, Vic said we had to check-out of school when we started modeling, because the course is during the summer and it doesn't affect but the modeling job did intefere. So when summer is over and we are done with the course instead of going to public school will work and study with our private teachers...awsome!

***3 months later***

This 3 months had been hectic and hard but we had so much fun. Vic got us a proffesional trainer that has teached us to stay in a appropiate weight and eat healthy and not get anorexic or something. Carmen and Elezear had been really helpful too, and they wanted Alice, Rosalie and me to tell our parents 'bout our new job, but we said that we didn't feel ready to tell them 'bout the change and the job so were still keeping it a secret.

"okay chikas! get over here...tonight we have to win in the competition remember we are representing awsome designers...today my star model will be Bella!" Vic said pointing at me.

That's right we all got cute nicknames and we love it. Rosalie; Rose, Alice; Alie...Kate; Kay and me Bella. "y'all hear?" Vic asked, we all nodded "okay well get changed" without another word she left.

"OMG! Bella your the star model tonight" all 3 o my best friends squealed "I know I thought she was going to put Angela...I mean this is our first fashion show competition" I said and it's true Its our first show and Angela is afriend we made she's 19 years old, 5 years older than us. She is really nice and has years of working with Vic and is usually her model star.

"Bella hey! I know you're going to do great tonight...and y'all too so no worries, you will get nervous but just look awsome and have FUN!" Angie said to me smiling "thank's angie" I hugged Angela.

We all got changed in our dresses we were a total of 15 models; tonight's show competition was coktail dresses. And then we heard then announcer introducing the first 2 other companies, after a few it was Vic's company to go.

"okay girls this is it!" Vic yelled at us walking towards the podium to present her line. "Hello everyone I'm excited tonight we are representing coktail dresses from JOVANI'S line collection...I have new models the line is cnsisted of Bella, Angie, Rose, Alie, Kay, Lucy, Marie, Becca, Yari, Abby, Jean, Jewel, Vio, Clare and Kriss...hope you enjoy the show" with that said Vic backed away from the microphone, the lights turn off and the colorful lights went on and music blasted and it was time for me to represent Vic's cmpany.

I walkedout feeling my bush creep up, but that didn't stop me, I walked straight without tripping on my heels. Thank god Vic made us take the course, I'm still clumsy but not much. People stare and took pics...after I went my friends went and it felt amazing, we wre smiling from ear to ear.

***after the show***

Wow we won! "girls thank's so much for doing your best out there y'all get a bonus pid with all next week off vacation" Vic told us, all the girls cheered. She walked over to us "girls come with me" Vic said to Rose, alie, kay and me, god did we do something wrong?

We went to a room, inside were Carmen and Elezear smiling. This was eird beside them was a woman and a man and Jenks, Vic's lawyer. "girls this is Tia she works for Victoria secret and she's got something to tell y'all" Vic said smiling.

OMG! I looked to my friends and they shrugged "hi girls I'm Tia like Vic said I'm from V.S and well we are looking for models to represent us what do y'all think?" Tia ask, shocking us all.

I know tha my Jaw was somewhere on the floor, right now just like my friends were too.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm in a rush really busy lately i've upated all my stories with new chappies so go check them out please! and review it makes my day and okkkkaaaay i'm sorry if theyre any mistakes, but im updating from my phone...yes i am working on a beta so please be patient with me! ^^

I love all of y'all and thanks soo much to LivingInTheMomentNow who will be the one doing my betaing my stories...we are working on it so be patient with the grammar...I love my best buddie from fanfic Krystina AVO thanks for sticking with me and my stories chika and listening to my crazy rants when i needed your the best lol...

review and review next chappie will be longer!

-Angie


	5. goodbye new york! Hello Froks?

**A/N: hey guys welcome back I've missed y'all I just notice I can only update once a month for now, plus I have 3 other stories I'm working on so plz be patient with me… I will update my stories according to which ever gets more reviews so yeah… thanks for the favs and alerts and to those who reviewed: CbMorefie, Krystina AVO, Wait for your laisure time, NeverEndingImagination1210, Twilight Is my religion. thank you and keep them coming... by the way links to the pictures of their clothes are at the bottom of my profile check them out... plz**

**longest chapter i'v ever wrote so far so plz review sorry for grammar and mistakes i'm looking for a qualified beta... so pm me if your intereted...**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns everything I own the plot.**

**B pov**

It's been 4 years since we started modeling for vic's company. And during those years a lot change, yes we had accepted the contract for Victoria Secret. But now we weren't only the average model's, we were now The Angel's of Victoria Secret. That's right the 3 nerdy girls are now top models, and not only for Victoria Secret but Gucci, Jimmy Choos, louis Vuitton and more but we are happy that all four of us got together. I still remeber when we accepted the contract for Victoria secret and our lives change.

_*** Flash Back***_

_I know that my jaw was some where on the ground with the others. "you mean to say that Victoria Secret company's is offering us a job?" Rose ask Tia in disbeleaf "yes of coarse, y'all 4 girls are naturals at modeling so what do y'all say?" she ask again._

_"wait what does it consist of?" Kate ask, Alice nodded with her "well take a seat and i'll explain" she made us sit on a brown sleek clean couch. "okay well it's a contract of a year for lingerie and anything that Victoria Secret produces... and well maybe in the future y'all might end up being our Angel's but god know... anyway what do y'all four girls say?" Tia ask after explaining everything._

_"could we still work with other companies in modeling?" "and vic could still be our P.T.?" "yeah what about aunt Carmen and uncle Elezear we could still visit and see them right?" were our questions, which apparantly Tia had an answer to all of them "well of coarse you will be going to trips all aorund the world and the modeling and fashion shows will get hectic but, yes indeed y'all will be able to see you aunt and uncle and of coarse if you think you are able and can handle the pressure of working for other company's to go ahead... but you do have to have everything marked in you schedule, and yes if Victoria would like to be your personal trainer she can" Tia said out of breath smiling at Carmen and Elezear and Vic._

_"so what's it gonna be?" she ask once again, I turn to look at the others and we had our answer "yes will do it" "of coarse" "let's do this" we all our responses. Tia smiled and brought the papers, we read everything and signed and then Carmen and Elezear signed as our guardians._

_***End of Flash back***_

Since that day our lives changed so much, in a good way Vic had been supporting us and being our P.T. all this time. Carmen and Elezear had turn into another set of parent for us too, they supported us all the way even in our desicion of not telling our parents aobut our change and the career we had choosen. they couldn't find out since we didn't send pictures, or wouldn't let them visit us. Yeah we talk to them on the phone but that's it, we had not talk to our brothers in like 2 years now, but it was okay.

Kate was still going with Garrett and he had gave her a promise ring a month ago, he had been the most supported boyfriend ever. Rose, Alice and me still got no boyfriend not that there weren't guys that drool over us, is just we didn't have time for that. Victoria just came back honeymooning 2 weeks ago, yes she finally got married 2 months ago.

"Bella! your ready were about to board the plane!" Alice yelled entering my room and walking towards my be, oh yes how could i forget to mention that we had just finish a 3 day fashion show in Venice Italy and today we were going back to New York. "yeah Allie just grabbing my bag c'mon let's go back home" I hooked my arm with her's and we walked out to the private plane.

"Ms. Alice and Bella Mrs. Victoria has been asking for y'all too she ask for me to come looking for you cause the plane is a bout to board and fly" Felix one of our bodyguards said, Alice and me rolled our eyes "were coming y'know looking this pretty takes time dhuu" Alcie said...

yeah we had bodyguards all since we turn into Victoria's Secret Angel's we had to get bodyguards because the papz would attack us with pictures of trying to talk to us, which i totally hated. Anyways Felix and Demetri 'protect us' from the paparazi and stuff so he had to check on us every five minutes.

We boarded the plane to see Rose and Kate there sitting in their seats while Vic paced back and fort "girls y'all here godness i thought that something had happend and we will have to get there late" Vic ramble "vic chill were ok" I assured her, she got really worried when things didn't come out as plan.

***couple hours later***

"Girls waky waky eggs and bakey!" Vic yelled to wake us up, I heard groaning and shuffeling. I open my eyes to see Alice rubbing her eyes sleeply, Rose looking upset to be awken and Kate yawning. "Well will be landing in 20 minutes so get your lazy butts ready cause when we arrive in New York papz will be there waiting to bombard you with tons of questions" Vic told us.

We all groan, but grabbed our bags and walked to the big bathroom to get ready. When we were done Alice had her favorite pair of booty shorts, a kakhi camisole and matching sandals her hair in messy pigtails. Rose was wearing a red and black track suit with her hair in a ponytail and tennis shoes. Kate was wearing skinny jeans a yellow flannel and her hair was in a braid and flats. While i had my favorite gray sweats and a black t-shirt matching sweater and my black converse, my hair up in a messy bun.

We were all really tired to put any make up on so we all decided to put on matching shades. we grabed our bags and went out towards Vic "gosh girls y'all look like crap!" she exclaimed as she saw us "geez Vic thanks we didn't know" I mubbled sarcastally.

She just rolled her eyes and we all sat and waited to land... 10 minutes later the plane director told us we landed safe and we could go out now. "argh seriously don't people have nothing better to do than be here yelling" Rose hissed annoyed "guess not c'mon might as well get this over with right?" Alice said.

Victoria, Felix and Demetri came in "let's go girls, everyone is waiting on you 4 to come out" Vic pushed us out the seat towards the door, we all took a shaky breath and then nodded. Felix and Demetri took their positions and guide us out the door, as soon as the people and the paparazi spotted us they yelled and ask us questions "how do y'all feel about your Eourpean show?" "Kate is it true that your now engage?" "Rose are you a natural blond?" "Allie did you break your ankle on pactize?" "Bella is it true that you just dumped an Italian guy?" they bombarded all this questions as Felix open the door to the limo so we could all get in.

"Gosh were do they come out with this stuff?" I huffed in annoyance as soon as we all took a sit in the luxurious limo "well I don't know, but seriously they get on my nerves" Vic replied as she retouch her make-up "somebody is happy to be back?" Kate tissed Vic, we all knew she missed her hubby. She just rolled her eyes at us, the rest of the trip to aunt Carmen's house was quiet.

after a 35 minute drive we finally arrived at the mansion of aunt Carmen and uncle Elezear, the door flied open and out came Carmen and Elezear smiling at us. We ran out the limo and hugged them saying we missed them "we miss y'all too" Carmen weeped hugging us all "Vic nice to see you again!" they both said in unision.

"same here Carmen, Elezear" she replied "um girls... your parents called, they wanted to talk to y'all we told them that y'all were in a school trip and that you came back today... they said to call them as soon as you arrived" Carmen explain nervously "but what for is something wrong?" Alice ask worried, and it was truth i was getting worried now we usually call them, they don't call us unless is really important "well they didn't spcify... they just say something about new conditions and arrangements" Elezear finally answered. Alice, Rose and i nodded our heads, change? arrangements but about what? "well so many questions why dont we go inside" Kate pointed awkwardly to the door reaking the silence that had settled.

We all shuffle, but walked inside and took a seat on the black leather couches decorated of zebra print "so what kind of arranngements? is it bad? do they want to visit?" Vic rambled nervousy once again "well why don't one of you girls give the call and find out what the deal is?" Elezear stated looking at Rose, Alice and me "I'll call" Alice took her cell phone out and dialed her parents house number. It rang 4 times and then it was picked up, but none of us were waiting for that person to answer.

"Hello? Cullens residency" A male voice said, you could hear music plying in the background "Hello, um is Esme and Carlisle there?" Alice ask in a shaky voice "no its sunday...so they are at the Swan's residency having lunch y'know like they always do with the Hales too... by the way who are you?" the mysterious sexy male voice ask... gosh did i just say sexy? something is wrong with me. We all looked at Alice, she was quiet for a second then she aswer "Alice" it was no more than a whisper, but the guy still head her "Alice! sis is that you? it's me y'know Ed... Edward... how are you? guys it's Alice" he yelled in the background, OMG this guy was Edward? and I'm sure he was with Em and Jaz.

"yeah it's me...and I'm okay... anyways Edward I... I have to go okay bye" and she hung up without another word, not waiting for a response. She turn to look at us, and her expression matched Rose's an mine. We had totally lost contact with our bro's for a long time, we had gotten so wrapped up in our little bubble that we didn't notice ourself's sliping from them and it hurt to realize that we couldn't recognize each other. "Bella?" Kate whisper nudging me lightly on the ribs, I turn to look at her slowly and notice everyone looking at me, that's when I realized that it was my turn to call since all our parents were at my parent's house.

Slowly I took my Iphone out and dialed my parents number it rang 6 times before it was picked up "Hello? Swans residency" the woman answer, Renee my mom. "mom?" I breath out like a question, it took her a second to understand wo i was "Bella sweety is that you? oh thank god you call are the girls there with you?" she ask "hey it's the girls come quick" she yelled in the back ground to who i suppose were my dad and the Cullen's and the Hale's. "yes mom their here with me" i replied putting my cell on speaker so we could all hear. "okay what is wrong?" Rose ask cutting to the point "well...Rosalie we want y'all to come to Forks and finish your highschool over here, y'know finish your senior year... after all y'all promise to comback" Esme started "yes and we think it's time y'all accomplish your promise" Renee added "so what do you think of arriving next saturday.. since summer is almost over and classes start that monday... we egister already" Lilian finish.

As soon as the words sank on all of us we all yelled "what?" "but why" "Forks you cant go to Forks...what about your job and school?" Vic jumped up from the couch getting paler by the moment... "wait who's that?" "what jobs?" all three of our fathers ask. "I think it's time we tell them guys" Alice mubble we all froze in place while our parents question "what? tell us what?" we didn't respond. "dammit girls answer tell us what?" My dad said in authorative voice "well please dont intterupt and listen calm" I explain it was silent for a moment then they all agreed and I nodded to Alice to start counting our journey.

*20 minutes later*

I had just ended counting the last part of our story, thank god none had intterupt, but right now it had been silent for almost 5 minutes and we still got no answer from them "so y'all are models?" Esme finally said "yes Vitoria's secret Angels to be specific" Alice mumble "okay Carmen, Elezear ya know bout this right?" my father ask "yes Charlie, Kate participates too" Elezear answer.

"well we are really dissaponted on ya not telling us this...important information, but now that we know we don't care what y'all have to cancel but we want you to come to forks... or are you too famous for this little town and your family" my mom said crying "of coarse not Renee, but it all depends on Victoria" Alice replied, we stared at Vic who had been really quiet "listen fine if y'all want will be there but not until sunday morning and will be staying at a hotel to not attract attention to papz... and then they could move to Forks" Vic finally answered, shocking us all with her response. "what? look girls now that I notice yall work too hard and nver get a long break, plus y'all haven't seen your family in a long time so I guess this is okay and don't worry bout your contracts it's all okay" she assured us after we gave her 'that look' as she called

"Thank you Mrs. Victoria" our moms gushed "oh please call me Vic I sound too old being called a Mrs." Vic replied "okay" our moms answered "just one thing please dont mention nothing about the girls moving or who they are cause it can get bad with papz and stuff" Vic warned our parents "sure" "ok" "i suppoe" were their answers. "mom not even to our bro's please" Rose pleaded "but why not they are family" mom answer "yeah but were not ready for them to know" Alice and me replied.

after some more settling we came to an agreement, will arrive sunday afternoon our bro's wont know and will start school on monday. "geez so are y'all really gonna go?" Kate ask sad "yup... will you come with us?" I ask "really?" she ask her eyes lighting up at my decision "well dhuu" Alice retorted, kate laugh "I guess I can, but I have to ask my parents... even though I'm sure they'll let me go...but what about Garrett?" she suddenly ask nervous "he can come too you know" Rose added

***one week later***

"Girls y'all have everything packed and ready to go? cause Vic is waiting on the limo to head to the airport" Carmen ask Rose, Alice and me... Kate decided to get some time with her parents and her and Garrett will meet us at Forks in one week. We nodded and went downstairs, we said our goodbyes to Carmen and Elezear and got inside the limo to head towards the airport.

As soon as we arrive there Vic told us which hotel will be staying at in seattle and that our 'babys' or cars will arrive on Tuesday after noon. She wished us good luck and we climbed the airplane 'goodbye New York hello Forks' was my last thought before i drifted to sleep.

We were awoken by Felix and Demetri who as their job had made them come with us to Forks "ladies we have arrive at seattle airport... and the taxi is waiting out there just like Vic asked us to do" Felix explain, we were still half asleep as we climbed the taxi. We got to the hotel, got our room keys and as soon as Felix and Demetri had put our bags in our room and they left we crashe in one of the bed's

I was awaken by Alice's phone ringing "Alie get your phone mumbble Rose still half asleep "no I'm too tired" she answered groggly "arg fine I'll get it" i stood up and answer "hello?... no this is Bella... oh hey Esme...wait what no huh? omg thank for calling Esme... yeah see ya in a few bye" i hung up "Rose, Alice get your lazy butts off the bed and get ready to head to Forks for our first day of school!" I yelled "what it's monday already?" "what time is it?" they ask, i cheked the time "5:45 in the morning that means we have an hour to get ready and one hour to get to forks highschool with out being late" i told them, that's when we realize we were limited on time. We all 3 stood up and ran to the bathrooms "wait their two showers so why dont you and Rose go shower while I look for our outifts then I shower an we get ready to leave" Alice said, we agreed and got to working.

We might be famous and everything, but we where afraid of what would happen today...

E pov

It's been seven years since our sisters left, but last week our parents gave us the news that they were coming back to finish senior year here with us... Em, jaz and me were so happy that our little sis were coming back we had'nt seen them in years not even in pictures. Probably still scared of being teased because their 'ugly' but I don't care what people say I'll defend them no matter what they look.

"mom are you sure they are coming?" I ask her, she smiled at me "Edward of coarse they are" she assured me, i nodded the doorbell rang and I open the door, there standing at he door was my two best friends of always "Emmett, Jasper ready? mom I'm leaving" i yelled and got out "w'sup man!" Em yelled we climbed his big brown jeep and headed towards our first day of school.

"so y'all actually think our sis will show up?" Em ask "well our parents assured us that they would but i don't know" Jas responded "well I don't know but I wont let them bully them... we might be total jerks to oher chicks but no one messes with our sisters I dont care if they look like a donut or have pixxa face i will defend them" I proclaim "same here" Em and jas agreed with me. "I mean after all we do rule the school right?" Em replied

We smirk at this, we weren't only the most popular at school but we were just awsome like that... if y'know what I mean, yeah we had our click and any girl we wanted to have fun with every now and then, but that's bout it nothing unusual.

We arrived at school early 7:20 "w'sup Ed, Jaz and Em!" Jacob yelled coming over to us, his girlfriend Renesmee beside him holding his hand "hey jake! Nessie" we greeted "nothing...except fotr the part that we heard y'all sis are comin back" Ness stated "yup they are" they just nodded... minutes later some other guys from the football team that played with us and hang out with us came: Mike, Tyler, Sam his girlfriend Emely, Ben and his girlfriend Angela and the school sluts Tanya, Lauren and Jessica... they had technaclly slept with almost the entire male population... yeah maybe I slept with Tanya once and Em with Lauren and jas with Jessica, but it's not like it matters anyways it was just a fun time that happend every now and then.

"So Eddie I was like totally hearing that like your sisters are like coming back" Tanya ask, seriously can this woman say something without saying like for a thousand times "yea Tanya" I said "well hopefully they don't trip this time" she started laughing "shut the...up" Em glared at her and jess they just rolled their eyes "well if they ever get here cause is like almost time to like head to class" Lauren said.

But in that moment a black Mercedes 2012 appeard on the parking lot, but it did not park... it took about a minute for the person to open the door...that can't be them not in an awsome car like that right?

A pair of red high heels appeard first then three hot like super hot girls came out, "dude i think i'm in love" someone mumbble, and then and there I knew that every single guy in this school was staring wide eye at the divas infront of us. "eww Eddie, Em and jas is that like drool in the side of your mouth?" Tanya sneered we all realized we had been staring the 3 beautiful girls too long with our jaws hanging like idiots "please they arent even half compare to us" Lauren huffed in annoyance.

Oh Lauren you have no Idea how right you are...

B pov

"c'mon lets go the car its waiting" i yelled grabbing my bag. Rose cam out looking stunning as always wearing a white and black dress with a white formal jacket and red open toe heels. Her hair and make up was left natural just red lipstick and her hair in loose curls. she put some black shades on making her look sophisticated but sexy.

Alice came out next wearing a dark pink skirt with a matching lighter pink top and a rose necklace with a heart ring and pink heels. looking slytish but sophisticated look too. her hair was in her usual spiky self looking like a halo around her head and her make up was natural too.

while me I was wearing a royal blue dress with silver pumps and silver earings, my hear was down in natural waves with a silver hair band on it. My make up was left natural and we all looked sophisticated but sexy...

We headed down the lobby to check out of the hotel we were moving to forks after school, Demetri and Felix will take our stuff after taking us to school. We climbed the Black mercedes and headed for Forks "here we go" I grabbed my besfriends hands and gave them a squeeze, they smiled encouragingly.

A/N: so what d'ya think? good, bad or okay... well its 12:31 am as i writte this plus I'm sick with allergies and am really tired cause i havent been sleeping well plus the other day i forgot the lock combination to my phone and i had to tell my mum to take it to the comp to fix it, sadly they deleted all my info and yeah... anyways links to their clothes are on the bottom of my profile so go check that out... i will be updating all my storiies soon so e patient plz... review it makes me really happy plus your receive a sneak peak...i you are interested in being my beta pm me plz thank you

lots of luvz

-Angie :


	6. Welcome?

**A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for the alerts and favorites! I'm really sorry i didn't update before but i got school and got sick again, and i got 3 other stories i'm working on please go check them out *pout*.**

**I got a Beta now kystina AVO, she is working on editing all the chapters... so for now excuse grammar thank-you!**

**thanks to those that review: **cbmorefie, KylaCullen17, dianecp, Sunshiine72, Krystina AVO, DarkNightShadow2012, NeverEndingImagination1210, alex1998twilight, morganshine and EMSLove32... **thank you guys so much I love you for reviewing :) now on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns the characters I own the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

"okay some one please say something!" Alice said breaking the silence "well, um... I think we look hot today" Rose smiled nervously at her, I just rolled my eyes at both of them.

"Just chill will you... we are going to do great" I squeezed both of their hands in support.

"Ladies we are here" Demetri announce as he enter the school parking lot, We all took a shaky breath. This was ten thousand times worser than dealing with crazy fans and paparazzi "Thanks please go back to the hotel, grab all of our stuff and take them to my mothers house" I explain to both of them as Rose open the door to get off.

Her red heels coming out first then her, we follow afterwards.

Exposed! that's how I felt.

Every one had stoped what they were doing and were now staring at us. Guys looked at us like we were something to eat while girls in the other hand were glaring at us or looking in awe. Yeah they are wishing they were us, seven years ago they wouldn't have though that made me huff in annoyance.

"you know I think they have staring problems" Alice whisper as we walked towards the office building, we could still fell the poeples gazes drilling holes in the back of our heads, but we ingored them.

Inside sat a middle age women behind a brown desk with a name tag of Mrs. Cope, she looked up to us in awe and wonder "hi were here to pick up our schedules" I say, she looked shocked for a second "oh..yes ms. Swan, Cullen and Hale right?" she ask stuttering over her own words and looking every where on her desk for our papers.

"yes ma'am" Alice smiled, as Mrs. Cope found our schedules, she gave us a map of the school so we wouldn't get lo_st. _Hah as if? in this school please is so tiny, it doesn't even look like a school looks more like a bunch of little houses cramped up together.

We thank her and went outside again, we could once again feel people staring but choose not to notice them. "let's compare schedules" Alice pulled her out as Rose and me did the same.

"omg we have the same classes thank god" Rose and me let out a happy sigh.. our schedules went like this:

- English

- Trigiometry

- history

- Biology

- creative writting

- dance

- music

- Gym

The warning bell rang and people started moving around us still staring at us, we decided to walk towards our class not wanting to be late on the first day... oh yeah it sucks to be 'fresh meat' really it does. People see you as the new toy and like an alien with two heads but what else can we do.

We got to class late, because Alice felt like we should have retouch our make-up, and made us go into the restroom fo that. Therefore making us late great.

"okay here we go" I whisper as we enter the class which was pretty much filled with people already "hello how can I help you?" a lady around her 20's ask, she had oval glasses and black dress pants matched with a white polka dot blouse. Her hair was tied in a bun, she smiled warmly at us "hi were new to Forks high this I'm Alice Cullen this is Rose Hale and Bella Swan" Alice responded to her in a hush tone.

The teacher smiled warmly "oh well welcome I'm Elizabeth welcome to my English class you can just sit on the back" she pointed and we nodded walking to the back ignoring all the stares and not really focusing on nobody.

Every one started whispering and trying to look at us but ofcoarse we just looked away.

The rest of the pariod passed the same, Elizabeth teached something we already knew so we just jot down some notes to study over. The next two periods which were history and trigionometry was just the same as the class before thank god we didn't have to introduce our selfs, but people were starting to get curious.

The lunch bell rang and all three of us headed to the small cafeteria "I like heard that like they got expulse from their like old school" someone say behind us "really well I like heard that they found them having sex in the restroom and couldn't handle the mess like over there so they move" another one said

I huffed in annoyance "really those blonds have absolutely no Idea right?" Alice mumbble "whatever who ever they are they just like to gossip probably" I added, we just snicker and finally enter the cafeteria and it was as if the whole room went quiet.

Actually it did everyone turn to look at us just like this morning and stare "really don't the have anything more interesting in their lives other than stare" Rose said upset grabbing a slice of pizza and a cup of fruit and water bottle "apprantly not, considering we are the nw toys" Alice added while she grabbed a veggie soup and a cup of fruit and a lemonade "whatever" I mumbble grabbing a sub sandwhich and a cup of fruit and a orange juice.

Hey we might be models but we like to eat specially Rose

"hey do you like think They'll enter the C.H.S group?" a blond girl ask this other girl as we passed their table "uh can't you see if they don't they'll be competition for the T.L.J group dhuu, so of coarse they'll take them inside their group plus who doesnt want to join their group" the other blond answer her.

"What the heck who is C.H.S and T.L.J?" Alice ask confused seating on a table in the corner, I was about to answer when everyone gasp. We turn to see that they were looking at us in shock as we sat in the table "seriously dude this people are weird" Rose commented as she took a bite of pizza.

Alice and me nodded "no, but really who were they talking about?" Alice ask again "heck shoul we know" Rose said taking a drink from her water "actually I think is like the 'popular' people' or something like the jocks, cheerleaders and stuff" I responded, both looked at me and nodded in agreement.

A minute later the cafeteria door open and it was as if the king or something was about to enter. Once again everyone stop what they were doing and stared at the people that enter. It was several people at least ten or less couldn't see some of them "I think the populars are here" Rose said in a sing-song voice. "well what now I aint bowing at no body" Alice added "lets ignoed them they'll not say anything" I replied.

We just sat in our spots eating and ignoring the small whispers, but suddenly I felt people presence their so we looked up from our plates. Their stood 3 blond glaring at us, 2 guys that look native, 2 girls another blond and a girl with bronze hair hmm familiar hair. And then what made all 3 of us gasp was the last 3 guys that stood behind them.

One of them was tall 6'3 and muscled with dark black short curly hair his brown eyes it was Emmett, my brother the one I hadn't seen in over 7 years. and the other two I recognize too, Jasper tall 6'0, with long blond hair just like Rose's, and those blue eyes. But the one that captivated me the most was Edward still handsome stood at about 6'2, his hair still a dissray of bronze hair and those eyes, green emerald eyes that I could get deep ad lost in them..

Woah Bella what the heck is going on in my head? I've never felt this way before

I saw Rose and Alice notice the same thing as me, we had just recognize our brothers, we were about to speak when a snobby voice screeched at us "what are you three think you are doing seatting in this table?" I turn to see the blond speaking, she had way too much make-up and her dress verly cover her ass and boobs.

"um well we were eating" Alice responded sarcastically "hah well this is our table so stand up bitches" the bond next to her order, huh did she really just order Rose to move? opps wrong person to mess with "woah there your table? as if I don't see your name on it whore" Rose glared at her making her coward a little.

I was taking a sip of my water when the other blond responded, I notice that everyone was looking at us in shock "well for your info Tanya Denai does not need her name in the table considering that everyone knows it" the blond said making me spit my water out and Alice choke on her soup while Rose eyes widened.

All of them stared wide-eye at our reactions "you know what I give a rats ass what your name is" I hissed to her, in that moment Alie nudge me and we practically ran out of the cafeteria like we had seen a ghost, which by the way seeing them is worse.

"wow how could we not see who they were before?" Alie ask "wha I don't understand is why our bro's are hanging out with them after all the cruel things they did to us" Rose stated upset. We sat on a bench under a tree thinking to ourselves what was wrong "hey they guys didn't recognized us" I let out a sad sigh. "sad isn't it?" Rose ad Alice mumbble together.

"hello! we are really sorry for what happend in there with Tanya and her minions...I'm Rensemee or Nessie and this here is Jane" said the bronze hair girl that had been inside with our bro's "oh, um hi and no its okay we just needed fresh air...and we are-" alice got cut-off by the bond- Jane.

"you 3 are Rose, Alie and Bella the Victoria secret Angels top models of fashion and and " Jane squealed at the end "hey don't look shock this might be a small twon, but Nessie and me know a lot about fashion actually" she added looking at us in awe struck.

"oh well thanks we didn't know people would recognize us here" I said smiling at both of them "psh I think we will be the only one to do that" Nessie replied smiling "anyways look we just came to tell you to not let those bitches bother you, they think they rule the school oh and to warn you about Edward, Emmett and Jasper...don't get me wrong I love them to death and they're like brothers to me, but the do have a reputation here and I don't want you 3 getting hurt by them" Nessie finished out of breath.

"reputation? what kind?" Rose ask knitting her eye brows together "well you see they are the school players, Tanya and her minions think they are couples with them for that night that they spend together at a party, but come on everyone knows that those 3 don't date for long, they get what they want then bam they throw the girls aside" Jane explain shaking her head.

I think Alice, Rose and I looked shock to hear our brother's reputation. Why would they do that? that's just not like them, but then again what would we know we haven't talk to them in years. And apparantly they hve no idea who we are because they didn't even say anything "thats not right" Alice whisper, having the same thoughts as I.

"oh hey don't worry their great guys just watch out okay your fresh meat for them" Nessie warned smiling, the bell rang announcing lunch was over "look thank-you for what you've said but we don't want absolutly nothing to do with the stupid popular group" I stood up and walke past them with Alice and Rose right behind me.

"how could this be I'm so dissapointed" Alice pouted "same here" Rose and me said in unision, we arrived at Biology early the only one there was the teacher "hello ladies you must be Ms. Cullen, Swan and Hale right?" he ask, we nodded "great since its the beggining of the year you can seat anywhere I'll arranged seats as soon as every one gets here" we thank him and sat on the back.

The tardy bell rang and everyone was in here...opps spoke to soon, the door open to reavel the 3 guys we were trying to avoid "shit not good yall" Rose whisper to us.

"Mr. Cullen, Swan and Hale glad you could make it why dont every one just stand up against the wall to get your seatting charts" the teacher said, people groan, but as soon as all the guys-including our brothers saw us they eyed us with lust fill eyes and oggling at us.

"okay first table Angela and Ben, second table Alec and Leah, third table Mike and Jessica" I saw the guy-Mike groan and turn to wink at us, I rolled my eyes disgusted...plus I hadn't even notice having Tanya and her minions here.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose walk up to the teacher and whisper something to him, they whisper some more and then he nodded understandingly. I had a suspicion of what he had told him, and smiled at her plan while Alice nodded in agreement with both of us.

"okay fourth table Tyler and Lauren, fifth table Eric and Tanya" She huffed and sat beside the geeky dude who was oggling her, gross do all the guys do that?

My thought were soon interrupter by the teacher "okay on the sixth table I need Mr. Swan and Ms. Rose" I turn to see my brother Emmett across the room smirking at Rose, so I was right she told the teacher how to call us by our other names...hah wickedly awsome.

But Rose looked upset and happy at the same time, oh Rose trust me I feel the same way. "okay next table I need Mr. Hale and Ms. Allie" Jasper grin at this while Alice looked panic but hid it well behind irritation.

"And finally Mr. Cullen and Ms. Bella" What? I had not notice we were the only ones left standing. I turn to see Edward wink at me and smiled cockly at me, wich pissed me off. How the fuck does he think he is to do that- even though he made me feel like jello. Okay what am I saying? gosh I'm stupid.

I took my respective seat beside him while some girls glare at me and my two best friends. "omg look at like that bitch is like seatting with Eddie" Jessica whisper to Lauren "I know the other two bitches are like seatting with our men too" Lauren whined back.

Hah, if only you knew who the fuck I was. All of a sudden that made me giggle, I felt Edward stare at me intently to see what I was laughing at but he look lost. That made me full-out laugh, Alice and Rose turn to see me and we had a silent conversation with our eyes. And then they joined me and all 3 of us were laughing.

Everyone was staring at us like we had gone insane Hah! if only they knew. "Ladies do you want to share what's so funny?" the teacer ask frowning "no sorry" we mumbble.

The rest of the class was spent taking notes and stuff the bell rang announcing the day was over, thank-god tha we had some classes one day and the other the second day.

I stood up and grabbed my bag, but being Bella Swan drop my notes. I was about to bend over and pick them up, but Edward stood and pic them up for me. He stare at me intently again his green emerald eyes looking at me "thanks" I grabbed my papers and turn to leave I was out the door when I felt some one behind me.

"hey Bella, I um I just wanted to tell you that sorry about the lunch fiasco" he said making me stop, I turn to look at him "look you don't have to do that plus you didn't do anything" other than forget who I was. that made me go mad "oh um well I'm Edw-" I cut him off.

"I know exactly who you are" I hissed pained, but composed my self, he stared at me in confusion, and suspicion "wait haven't I seen you before?" he ask, I smiled sweetly and innocently at him "well I don't know you tell me" I replied walking away laughing.

I saw my two best friends with smirks on their faces "oh I can already see that tonight is gonna be a good night" Rose sing song. While we turn to see a shoc Edward, Emmett and Jasper. "so did they fnally recognize us?" I ask "apparantly, but we didn't assure them anything" Alice replied.

"well I think dinner will be pretty interesting don't yall think?" I ask as we climbed the black Mercedes. "oh boy are they in for the surprise of their lives" Alice laugh.

Oh yes they were...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow that was one long chapter my fingers hurt...so how was this? what do you tink the guys will say at dinner? haha indeed an interesting dinner? so plz review sorry for the long wait hope this chapter is good, excuse grammar and mistakes...review plz btw I'm almost out for summer vacation so updating will come faster but I need reviews lol**

**lots of luvz**

**-Angie :]**


	7. I think I'm going to be sick

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns the characters BUT I OWN THE PLOT OH YEAH LOL**

**A/N: thank yhu for yhur patience! I've been sick and just went to the doc yesterday they gave me sum medecine that put me to sleep anyways excuse grammar and mistakes can't send the chappies to my amazing bet -Krystina Avo- because my computer broke so I just work from my cell phone...**

**thanks for favs and alerts and to those that reviewed: Cbmorefie, Tarya, NeverEndingImagination1210, Snow Petrova, alex1998twilight, onelove123, Booksnake, EMSLove32, LionandTheLamb620, deanna xxx, CarlislexEdward, TeamEdwardxJacob and Urfan thaks guys for reviewing :]**

**go check out my other stories "was it and accident of fate?" - "on our wedding" - "The contract" plz n reviewed them too :]**

* * *

><p>E pov<p>

All three of us stood there shock "Dude what the heck did the mean by that?" Emmett ask as he walk my way, Jasper trailing behind him looking lost. "I don't know! I'm confused thought they seem familiar?" I ask more like a question, they rolled their eyes "they probably said that so we would all loosing our minds in them" Jas the voice of reason said.

"Oh well of course they did why didn't we think of that before they probably want us just as bad as we do" Em agreed, I nodded that was the only sane reason.

We walked towards Jaspers truck and climbed in, we took our seat and we were on our way to my house something about 'special dinner' or somthing, thats when it clicked "guy. . ." I gulp "yeah?" I took a deep breath "didn't we forget something today?" I was nervous as heck.

How could we forget "Um no I don't think so" Jas looked at me from the mirror "Um ask the girls for their number?" Em looked confused "Noo you domos our siters! our sisters were gonna arrive today but they totally left us hanging" I said exasperated.

They finally caught up "oooh shit well what are we gonna do we can call the police and tell them our sis didn't come to school" Em smiled like that could solve the problem "no I man what about the parentals" I wanted to smack my self.

Right after those girls arrive we totally losted "um we tell them the truth" Jas said "that we got distracted by the super hot girls that arrived today specially the blondie one with her long legs and those fucking red lips" Em started "Nope I disagree with you its the pixie with spiky hair and all pink looking like a caramel" Jas fought.

I rolled my eyes "hey, hey, hey we can't tell them that it will take us to our death bed but if we did told them about the hot girls it would be the brunette" I smiled thinking about her brown hair that casaced to her back and those plumb lips and. . .

Wait a minute "I mean we can't tell them about the girls and our sis well will just say they did a 'no show' neve got there" I planned "okay" . . . "works for me" both replied.

The rest of the car trip home was quiet or commenting about those girls "you know I would be having the blond one screaming and begging for me" Em grin in a challenge "really well I could have the pixie anytime anywhere and anyway I like maybe in the janitor's closet" Jas raised his eye brows.

I smirk "really both of your are pigs. . . I could have the brunette crying for me right in the back of my car" I laugh, Emmett wiggled his eye brows "okay lets see who wins 100 bucks for the first one that accomplishes their task" Em stated.

I looked a Jas he nodded "okay count me in" he smiled wickedly "heck I am all in for the ride" I smirk.

Jasper parked at the front of my house and we walked towards the door "oh kids I'm glad you are here come on in" Esme my mom ushered us inside, which we were really confused what the heck?

"Oh so what did you think of them? aren't they gorgeous? oh were you nice and showed them around?" she kept gushing, okay whoa hold on a secnd.

Think of them? gorgeous? show them around? was she talking about our sisters? I looked at EM and Jas for help, they looked as confused or worse than me.

"Mom actually they never arrived" I said my mom looked tat me strangely, she laugh "Oh boys don't be silly they said it was great" she continued, I can't believe it they lied to the parentals?

We walked to the dinning room only to be met by; Renne, Charlie, Lilian, David, my dad- Carlisle and mom who was taking her seat. But thats not what caught my eye but the three super hot girls from school.

what are they ding here? are they-. . . then it all fell on me shit "hey who invited the hot girls and didn't say anything?" Em ask I turn to see Jasper with the same horrofied expresion that I had.

"guy I'm sre you met them today but met your sisters Isabella, Alice and Rosalie" Carlisle said pointing to each one "what?" Em always the slow one ask confused.

I saw Jasper turn yellow the green "sisters?" Emmett whisper he then made a disgusted face, Oh god my stomach just did flips I felt sick "well aren't you goin to say hi to them?" mom ask, but I felt horrible wait were those walls green yesterday?

"Actually aunt Esme I feel I little sick-" Jasper practically ran out of there, Em shifted "me . . .me too" and he followed jas. They looked at them strangely "what about you Edwad?" they look expectanty at me "I think I have to um throw up I'll be back" and I ran out of there like if the plague was there.

I walked to the front of the porch I saw Emmett standing there looking shock and confused and Jasper looking purple, I think I felt the same way "sisters?" Em kept repeating over and over "how did this happen?" I finaly snapped out of my rant" and looked at Jasper.

"So wait a minute the girls in there the hot girls from school are our sisters?" Em ask again "yeah" Jasper replied "this has to be a sick Joke okay were are the cameras? when are the going to come out and say you just got punk by your family" I ran my hand through my hair.

"So you wanted to have my sister screaming and begging for you! you idiot oaf!" Jasper glared at Emmett "Oh yeah and you wanted to have my sister crying for you in the back of your car how low can you go Eddie" Emmett sneered "Oh really you wanted to have my sister anytime, anywhere in the janitors closet" I pushed Jasper.

Well the insults started "fuck you don't even think about going at it with my sister" . . . "really pig I see ten feet from my sister your a deadmen" . . . "my sis is off limits" we all just said.

"Hey just shut up okay I'm loosing it" Em whispr yelled "wait guys thats not the worst" I mumbble "oh god we bet over them one hundred dollars" Jasper panic "man thats cheap" Em added "No you goof I meant that" Jas cut me off "we just disrespected our sis with out them knowing" he fnished

"Well what they don't know wont killed them" Em smiled innocently "really Em?" I ask he shrugged "well thats true" Jas agreed "okay they can never find out?" I streched my hand out "CullenSwanHale promise" I added, both of them streched their hands "promise for the CSH" they both agreed.

"Who? what can't they find out?" Renne smiled at us as she came out, making us jump ten feet away from each other "huh-" was all we mumbble "are you okay? yall looked really um bad in there?" she said "oh yeah just um shock you know" . . . "some bad food?". . . "totally needed fresh air" we all whisper together.

Renne eyed us funny and just nodded I doubt she believed us, but she didn't press against us "okay well come on were waiting on yall to start with dinner" she turn and shook her head and whisper "shock, food, fresh air? thats a new one" I guess she didn't mean for us to hear.

We walked back in the dining room to find Alice, Rosalie and Isabella chatting away like nothing was going on or had happend today at school. Oh is that how they are going to play? okay will go with their game "hey girls" we all greeted.

They turn to look at us, you could see annoyment, frustration and dissapointment in their faces "Oh dear brothers we were just telling our parents we didn't get a chance to talk or see each other today because we got there late and you know some people didn't recognized us so we had to introduced our selves" Rosalie smiled sarcasticaly.

Oh so the recognized us but why didn't they say anything? holdon I had tons of questions, how did they acquired that car? when did the turn from oompa loompas to barbie dolls?

"Boys are you going to say hi now properly?" Charlie motion for us, we awkwardly walked to them I stood beside Alice, while Jas did the same to Rosalie and Em to Isabella.

We awkwardly gave hugs to our respective sisters "I'mve missed you Edward I'm glad to see you but. . ." Alice cut her self off and let go off me, I had missed my little sister so much.

we changed and I walked to Rosalie "such a dissapointment Edward" was all she mumbbled finally it was my turn to hug Isabella, it wasn't awkward she fit pefectly, her body molded to mine "Oh Edward its all over" she whisper confusing me.

But what hurt the most was tha she didn't call me her Eddie like when we were kids. she let go off me and an awkward mood settle between the sixe of us.

I saw that they had changed clothes and I looked at Isabella she had a brown tank top and jean shorts but what cuaght my eye was the bracelet she wore on her hand.

I had given it to her the day she left. . .

. . .Flash Back. . .

"Isabella wait" I had just gotten Isabella a little present so she could remember me "yes eddie?" her big brown eyes hidden behind those blue glasses "I'm going to miss you too" I hugged her "oh Eddie I am too" she hugged me back.

"I love you eddie" she looked at me with tear stained eyes "me too" he hugged me again "don't ever forget about me" she whisper "of course not Isabella"

I looked at her "look and you better not replace me. . . and un here I bought you a present" I took the little silver box out and open it, she gasp "Eddie is beutiful" she smiled "not as you Isabella" I whisper, she blush "oh Eddie don't be silly I'm not beautiful" she whisper with tears.

"You never see your see your self clearly" she blushed once again "here help me put it" i grabbed the carm bracelet and put it on it was a little big and loose on her chubby arms but it was okay.

"Um see this charm right here E is for me and I is for you and this heart means your taking it with you" I whisper, she blushed and cried again "thanks Eddie um here i made something for your" she handed me a necklace that was woven and inertwined together and haning it had a little heart with ExI in the middle engraved.

"Now we both have each others heart forever" she whisper "never let it go?" she added "never" I promised and kissed her cheeck.

. . . End of Flash back. . .

That was the last time we had talked and I can't believe she still wore it I had my necklace in my box up in my room, she notice me staring at her hand and looked down too.

Her eyes settled in the bracelet, she looked up at me and looked over me; my chest. She shook her head as she notice I didn't wear mine.

I knew that tonight was going to be a bad night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so how was this was it wrth the wait? plz review next chapter will be on E and B pov so yaay**

**next update monday! or sunday it depends review plz**

**-Angie**


	8. Hold on whats going on?

**A/N: hey guys I am really sorry go ahead yell at me *cringes back* I'm sorry for the dalay all I got to say here it is and review it makes me update sooner. . .**

**need atleast 5 review b4 posting the nxt chapt**

**Check out the other stories *The contract* *Was it an accident of fate?* and *On our wedding* plz**

**Disclaimer: Y'kno sadly i don't own twilight**

* * *

><p>B pov<p>

When we arrived to esme's house all the parents were so glad to see us, of course they were really shock to see how we looked.

We went upstairs and changed into more comfortable clothes, I sat on the bed thinking while Alice nd Rose re-touched their make up.

I headed to my bag inside was a little silver box I opened it and smiled as I remember the day Edward gave it to me it was a charm bracelet it had our initials.

I had given him a necklace with our initial too, smiling I put it on. Even though I heard all those ugly rumours of him and the oher two. I hoped that my Edward was still there and that he would still wear the necklace I gave him.

I put my bracelet on and stood up, even though we loved our bro's we were pissed at them for being total jerks to us and not remembering us so we will be a little mean to them tonight.

Just a little. . .

We headed down stairs "Oh look at them they look soo adorable" my mom gushed "yes baby girl you look gorgeous" Lilian added something flashed on our face we turn to see Esme with a camera "sorry I couldn't contain my self" she smiled.

We smiled back and conversation flooded while we waited for the bro's

Minutes later we heard Esme at the front door gushing and squealing , we heard footstep heading towards the dinning room.

Only to be met by Emmett, Jasper and Edward coming in looking lost. They looked at everyone until there eyes settle on us.

They looked confused but then Jasper and edd- I mean Edward looked shocked while my brother looked confused "wait who invited the hot girls and didn't say anything?" he ask.

Someone introduced us and Edward and Jasper looked horrified. Actually I swear Jasper chnaged colors ending up looking green, Emmett looked like he had just gotten hit by a bus. While Edward looks as pale as a sheet I thought he would pass out then and there.

They all gave an excuse and left, were they really not kidding when they didn't recognised us?

They were gone for five solid minutes. . .yes I was counting sue me

When they came back we said hi and gave each others awkwards hugs. We- as in Rose and Alie acted as if nothing had happend today.

That was until Edward looked at my hand, I followed his gaze he was looking at my bracelet I smiled. I looked up to see if he wore his necklace but no he didn't.

It dissapointed me a lot. But why would he wear a necklace a stupid fat ugly girl gave him 7 years ago? right, I fet hurt I just shook my head.

"So girls I am sure you haven't eaten a good family dinner" Esme said taking me out of my thoughts "are you kidding mom, Carmen cooks really good plus when when where not wtih them we have our proffesional chef's" Alice squealed "or just order something from the menu" Rose added.

I saw our moms pout, opps I think we hurt their feelings "oh but we did miss your cooking there is nothing that compares to it, not even guido's our personal chef cooking" I smiled.

Everyone except Al and Rose looked shocked "you have personal chef?" the boys yelled, our parents turn to look at them.

I was glad that they hadn't said anything about our careers "yeah I mean we are-" Rose started but a look from Alice and she remember and cut herself off.

There was silense for two heart beats "okay I am confused how would you have private chef's and when did you turn to these who's car was that Mercedes you got off today?" Emmett exploded with question.

Everyone stare at us for explanation, the parents knew already but they still stare "well we have to confess something we are-" Al started but my cell phon rang.

"sorry" I mumbble to everyone, I looked at the caller I.D and smiled "hello? Vic omgeee yes of course don't worry I'll squeeze a chair for you here. . .uh huh. . .yeeeesss awsome okay tchao" I hang up grinning.

Everyone looked at me "Vic is here and guess what?" I tol the girls a smile spread across there faces and before we could say anything else we heard yelling and noises outside.

All three of us squeal "Nous voitures ils ont apporte nous voitures!" Alice yelled in french **(our cars they brought our cars]**

"Oh j'ai rate mon bebe, je t'aime Vic!" Rose squealed as she saw Vic tell the guy to park Rose red BMW beside Alice yellow prosche. **(Oh I've missed my baby I love Vic]**

"Je jure Vic est notre ange" I sigh as I saw my blue Ferrari be the last one to park Vic said goodbye to the guys and walked to the door of the house. **(I swear Vic is our angel]**

We turn to the door leaving a shock wide eye and jaw hanging family. We open the door to see Vic smiling at us "Victoria que vous joyez ici" Alice squealed giving her a hug, vic grin. **(Victoria your here]**

Rose threw herself at her next "Je vous ai manques rousse" Victoria and us giggled at that. **(I missed you redhead]**

"Merde Je pensais que vous n'avez jamais le faire!" I said while hugging her, she laugh **(shit I thought you never make it] **"Bella idiot, bien sur je veux, mais paparazzi est mauvaise!" se glare playfully and all four of us laughed. **(silly Bell of course I will but paparazzi is bad].**

We all turn to see our family looking at us like we had four head or something, then we realised we had been speaking in french.

It was awkward for a secnd "oh um Vic this is our family look this right here is my mom Esme my dad Carlisle and my brother Edward" Alice introduce.

Vic smiled at them, while they still look shock.

"Yeah and this is my mom Lilian and my dad David and my brother Jasper" Rose introduced the same thing happend.

"And last but not least this here is my mom Renee my dad Charlie and my oaf of a brother Emmett" I smiled Vic smiled politely but nothing they said nothing.

Just stare at us four.

We looked at each other had they gone in shock?

But before any of us could say anything or make sure they were okay everyone yelld questions.

"Who is this women?"

"You have cars!"

"How did you get cars?"

"proffesiona chef's?"

"Can someon explain to me what is going on?"

where all ther questions, we looked at each other and we knew it was to give our story.

E pov

Could this get anymore confusing first the girls start talking about having chef's prffesional che'fs ca you believe that?

From where in the world will they get to have a chef yeah we are rich and stuff but chef seriously?

Then all of a sudden they are squealing and yelling and looking out the window in some crazy language and some amazing cars arrive.

I swear I alsmost passed out when I saw that they were amazing cars a Ferrari, BMW and Porsche.

The girls looked like a little kid on christmas, we looked in amazement and shock as a women with wild red hair told some men to park the cars side by side.

"they have cars?"

"I can't believe it never thought they were this rich"

"wow they have all this"

our mom's mumbble.

The girls ran to the door we followed them they open the door for the red headed women.

Now that I see her correctly she wore black tights and a white long blouson with black boots her red hair looking all wild and half o her face covered by designer sunglasses.

The girls chatted with her in the same weird language with her and laugh and smiled.

I had never felt so left in the dark as now. . .they finally realised they had completly ignored us and they all introduced us to the women name Vic as they called her.

For some strange reason the women seem familiar then I remember seeing Tanya with a fashion magazine and this women with red hair was on the front.

Wait her name if I remember correctly is Victoria Hunter something about her getting married at least that's what Ness ad Jane Tanya all gushed that day.

But wait a minute how did my sister and friends knew this women?

I found my self asking "can someone explain what is going on?" with out thinking.

The girls looked at each other then at the women and then at the 'rents.

"Mom, dad aunt and uncles I know that you all know well haf of the story and well the guys have no idea so I think its time for us to tell them what happend 7 years ago when we moved" we looked at them waiting.

"well will start off by saying we are models" Isabella announce.

I think my jaw was somewhere in the floor right now.

say what?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to say thank yhu for yhur support on this storyh it gives me energy to write remember as soon as we get 5 or more reviews i'll update**

**tnx for favs and alert and to those that reviewe: Emma Holly Cullen, Booksnae, NeverEndingImagination1210, Cbmorefie, Kristy, Urfan, Krystina AVO, TeamEdwardandJacob tnx guys makes my day**

**btw I do speak french I'm still learning more so if I got somethin wrong sorry I speak 3 languages English, Spanish, French and I am learning Italian too. . .just wanted to say :]**

**lotsof luvz**

**-Angie ^_^**


	9. filling me in

**A/N: hey guys I am really sorry go ahead yell at me *cringes back* I'm sorry for the delay i got a lil discourage after readng a review saying that my grammar nd spellin is bad and ik it is. But my computer is not working, and I work from my cell phone ad its hard y'kno but i do hav a Beta, but since the computer dnt wrk I cant send it to her so sorry for the grammr and spellin tnx for yhur amazing support and **

**need atleast 5 review b4 posting the nxt chapt, and this time its true ^_^**

**Check out the other stories *The contract* *Was it an accident of fate?* and *On our wedding* plz**

**Disclaimer: Y'kno sadly i don't own twilight**

* * *

><p>E pov<p>

Models? Models? Models?

As in those anorexic girls that go through those fancy fashion shows?

We all stare at them in shock, they have got to be kidding us right? I mean this is crazy, they were shy of talking in front of a class and even presenting something how did they turn to models.

"Say what? haha very funny sis" Em laugh nervously

"Okay where is the camera? are we being punk on that show?" Jas ask looking around

"I don't understand models?" I ask confused.

They all laugh at our questions, even our parents laughed too. Did they knew about this?

"why don't we all sit down and well will explain better" Rosalie said walking towards the living room, the girl following behind her.

We finally snapped from our daze and all th family trailed behind them.

Alice and Isabella sat in one of the love seats while Rosalie and Vic sat on the other one. The parents sat on the two couches and all three of us guys sat on the loose chairs.

"Okay first of all let's get the intro's right okay" Alice said, all of us nodded dumbly and they giggled.

"Okay this here is Victoria Hunter, our P.C. she just had one lovely wedding a month and a half ago in New York and well we've known her for the past seven year, she likes to be called Vic and she owns a modeling institute and company there is were we started" Isabella smiled.

"Oh Bella thank you sweets y'know I love y'all too" Vic said to Isabella "well anyways Vic this here is my parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen Esme is Carmen's sister and um my brother Edward" Alice pointed at us.

Vi stood up and walk to my parents "Oh I'm so glad to meet Carmen's sister she is one of my best friends that's how we met the girls" Vic hugged my mom and dad "Oh you its great to met you too" Esme, mom said.

She walked over my way "Well hello my dear you must be Edward huh?" she stuck her hand out, I stifly took it out and shook it."Yeah" I added.

"Well this here is my mom Lilian and David my dad and of course my brother Jasper" Rosalie introduced. "Well now I see where Rose got her good lucks from" Vic said hey to them and Lilian giggled.

"Oh thank you I am flattered" Lilian giggled "Jasper hello darlin" she faked a country accent "hello" Jas answered

"And well this is my mom Renee and daddy Charlie and my bro Emmett" Isabella finished.

"hey" they hugged and stuff "Emmett nice name" she laugh.

Finally she sat back down beside Rosalie again "Okay well how do we proceed?" Alice as Isabella. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well Isabella how about the beggining?" Em ask his sister, she rolled her eyes "well okay brother dear fist off my dear lovely family and friends our names aren't the same"

We looked at her in confusion "well they are our names but people know us by Bella" Isabella started "Rose" Rosalie waved her hand in the air "and Alie" Alice pointed to herself.

"you meant to say people call you differently?" I ask shocked "yup and we would appreciate it if you called us by that" Rosali- I mean Rose said.

"Okay?" all the family and me nodded "so Rosali- Rose can you explain us now how it all started" Jasper finally said.

"Sure I'll start it all went down right after we left-" at this the story began.

The dreadful story we hated to hear about our sis being bullied. By the end my family and us were in shock and some in tears.

"So let me ge this straight, you met Vic during the summer of eight grade graduation? and he offer you a job which you took it and then you work as models and now your victoria secret Angels" I as in disbeleaf.

"Yes, yes we are" Isab-Bella clarified, she tood up and walked our way with five magazines in hand "here" she handed one to each group.

The one she gave us- Em, Jas and me- had four girls; one was Alice, Rose, Bella and someone else a blond girls "who's the other chick?" Em ask

Rose rolled her eyes "that chick is Kate our friend and cuz" Alice- Alie said "that's Kate? wow she is so oler now wait is that an engagement ring?" mom ask

we saw the girls blush "um yup that is she is engaged to her life besfriend Garret by the way they are coming next week to study here too hope it does't bother you" Alice added

"oh no not at all is okay and wow engaged already?" Renee ask, a cell phone started ringing, we turn to see Vic taking her cell out.

"Bonjour Vic here" she answered "hold on" she put the phone in speakers so we could all hear "okay go ahead" th line was silent for a sec, but then it was full of words

"Okay Vic have you read the latest magazine or the T.V shows and news?" the girl voice said "um no Kate I haven't" Oh so thi was my cousn Kate.

"well is B,R and A there?"

"yeah"

"Okay well they are saying that we all got out here are th stories of why: okay Rose's story is this one. She supposadly got knocked up by a one-night stand and she ran away to hide her shame" I saw Rose features anger cross her face.

"What the fuck are you effin kidding me!" Rose yelled, Vic sat her down by her arm "continue Kate-" we hear Kate tae a deep breath.

"Okay Alie you supposadly ran away saying you got tired of working for someone and now your going to rebel against everyone and well that you just got rejected by Alec" we stare at Alice, she started laughing histerically "whhaatt hell no that's a lie" she screeched.

"And Bella you secretly went to um Paris and are currently stayinthere with Marcus" Bella laugh "so they think we are dating those italia guys?" she laugh

"yup by the way Alec called you Alice and said you still owe him a cup of coffee and Rose Benjamin called and said that he wanted to go to dinner with you since you didn't get the chance to in Italy and Bella Marcus said you owe him the movie night plan"

We all stare at them, they all looked down and blush "will call them later and all those rumours?" bella said "well I don't know Vic we got an interview on saturday in California at ten a.m." Kate said.

Vic rolled her eyes she seemed estressed "out yup I know I schedule your flight for friday at three a clock bring all your stuff so then you can fly with us to Forks and y'all three have your flight to Cali at ten at night on friday" she explain.

The girls nodded "wait a minute a interview in California but why they can't go its too far and in plane"" our mothers said concern

All five of them -yes even Kate snorted "uh hello we been doing these for more that five years relax and get use to it" Alice said.

"Oh by the way your schedule is tight you have a perfume photoshoot for Gucci on sunday in Long Beach Cali and a runaways competition show in Vegas next week-end" Vic said looking down in her Ipad.

We stare wide-eyes, Gucci? Cali? Runaway? competition? Vegas?

"Whooo there Vega yes our fist time in Vegas girls" Rose and the rest squeal

"okay now hold on Vegas is a crazy city" Charlie andthe dad's growled "oh don't worry Mr. Swan all of y'all will be going too so you can get aglimpse of what the girls do and Cali too" a this we all looked up.

The mom's squeal, the dad's look reveal we smiled heck yes get out of this shitty town to go to Cali this week-end and Vegas next fuck yes.

But as soon as we saw the girls glare and pout our smiled faded "porquoi?" they ask "because they need to see what you can do plus I paid the jet already so suck it up" Vic explain.

They didn't want us with them? I felt sad, so muh had happend surely this would be an interesting week-end

Andof course the rest of school too I'm sure by now everyone know who they are.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so just a filler chpt not the best one but nxt chpt longer one and more interesting as soon as I get five reviews or more I'll update thi time for real :] so sorry for grammal mistakes excuse them for now**

**tnx for favs and alerts and those that reviewed :]**

**-Angie**

**god bless**


	10. Break feast and problems

**A/N: hey guys so here it is tnx for yhur support Krystina I'm working on sending yhu the cpts sorry for my delays. . .if y'al need a beta Krystina AVO is yhur girl she is really good!**

**tnx fo yhur amazing reviews make my ay/night**

**need atleast 5 review b4 posting the nxt chapt, and this time its true ^_^**

**Check out the other stories *The contract* *Was it an accident of fate?* and *On our wedding* plz**

**Disclaimer: Y'kno sadly i don't own twilight**

* * *

><p>B pov<p>

The rest of the awkward night was spent explaining all the plans for the next two weeks.

We still couldn't believe that Vic had invited the P'rents and our brothers to Long Beach California for our photoshoot, much less to our fashion show competition in Vegas.

"This is not good, I swear I was bout to pass out when you announced that Vic" Rose glared at Vic who was on the couch eating popcorn.

"Oh c'mon girls its your family I'm sure it won't be that bad" she shrugged, we stare at her like she was kidding again. But apparantly not

"Vic you do realize that they are our family, we haven't seen them in years and oh My God this is stressing me out" Alice shreek.

"Oh Alie shut-up, and stop acting like a baby. . .they are going and that's final, plus I rented the private jet already with much space" Vic added.

I wanted to cry "Bella it's alright they're just your brother's and p'rents" Vic walk to me popcorn in hand "here take some they are salty and help pretty buttery if you tell me" she stuffed her mouth with popcorn.

"No Vic thank I'm sure they are though, but Vic our brothers didn't even recognized us. . .and the are not the same" I said.

The rest of the girls agreed, Vic's face soften "Oh girls I'm sorry y'know I'm here for 'ya. I know its hard to work with your parents behind your ass, but remember that you always have me-" she got cut off by her cell phone.

"hello? Jame babe. . .I miss you too. . .aww I love you. . .hold on" she turn to us "sorry gotta take this" she walked out of the room.

"So much for 'you always have me' huh?" Rose mimick, we giggled "Cheer up Rose let's start get ready for the week-end, I can't believe Kate an Garret wll be here already I'm excited" Alice yelled.

"OMGEEE yeees they'll be here, will meet at Cali then they'll come back with us to Forks awsome and then Vegas Baby!" Rose jumped on the bed.

We were currently in the Cullen's mansion, we follow after her and grabbed pillows and started hitting each other with them.

They weren't soft as our feather pillows, but hah whatever. We were so caught up in our game, laughing giggling and stuff we didn't realised someone had come in and was now staring at us.

We looked up only to be met by three pair of eyes: honey, browns and green.

We stoped and looked at them "what are you doing in here!" Rose whisper yell, the guys looked amused they were wearing pj's pants but no shirt. So yes, it gave me time to drool over his strong and muscular chest ripped off with those washboard abs. . .

whoa Bella stop looking at Edward, I blush and looked anywhere but him. . .what is wrong with me I usualy don't blush not even on camera. Is not like I like Edward or something.

I mean when we were little we hold a crush but that was years ago right?

"We heard giggles and yelling and we decided to check it out" Jas finally replied, staring at Alice.

"Yeah it looks fun can we join" my idiot brother ask walking our "Stop one more step and I'll kick your sorry behind now turn around and get your asses out of our room!" I yelled.

I saw the girls giggle and smirk, but the guys specially Edward seemed so shock about my speech.

"Hello someone home I said out!" I said again, they blink a couple of times and nodded.

They went outside and I close the door behind them "gosh who they think they are?" I mumble, Rose and Alie giggle

I turn to look at them in question "you should have seen your drooling face Bella we totally saw you cheking out my brother Edward" Alie said, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really cause Jasper was so drooling over you" I smirk "what he did" she ask "Oh didn't notie since you were staring at his chest right Alie" Roe giggle

"I was not I've seen tons of hot guys!" she pouted "Rose don't play the innocent card you were s checking out Emmett" I laugh.

"haha as if didn't you hear I owe Benjamin a date" she said remembering about those italian guys from our photoshoot.

Alie and me rolled our eyes great, hey they are cute but we just don't feel it with them "oh that's good then because Emmett was eyeing the pillows not you" I winked at Alie.

"Whaaat! nah huh?" Rose pouted sadly, Alie and me giggled "hah so you do care and no he was so checking you out too Rose" Alice giggle

We finally fell asleep with thoughts about the dreadful High school we went to.

The next day we woke up early and got ready. We took turns taking a shower and then we blow dried our hair.

Alice did our make-up all natural of course while Rose did our hair. She decided on up-dos today.

Alice had little pig tails which look so adorable on her, she dressed in skinny jeans and a white stripe shirt that clung to her body. She choose black louis Vuitton pumps and her louis Vuitton matching bag.

Rose had a pony tail her blond hair cascaded like water, she dress in black skinny jeans and a red tube top. She put on her Gucci red heels and her matching bag.

My hair was up in a neat bun on my head, I put gray jeans and my strapless blue blouson with gray beltaround the waist. I choose my silver Jimmy Choos pumps and matching bag.

We stared at each other and nodded in aprovement, we grabbed our bags but before we could get out Vic came in "Girls are you ready?" Vic came in wearing black dress pants and a white button up polka dot blouse and white vintage heels.

Her usual ccurly wild red hair was pin in a side braid "yeah Vic why?" she smiled "Just wonering I'm going to Seattle and get all your stuff ready for Friday which is three days away" she hugged us.

"Okay will see you later then" she put her black Coach sunglasses and smile one more time befor running down stairs.

We finally had enough of being in the room, we headed to the hallway down stairs. We could hear voices already "are you sure Vic?"

"yeah I gotta run thanks Esme bye" we hear the front door closed and Esme sigh, we got downstairs and walk to the kitchen.

Esme was cooking Eggs, bacon, fried pancakes and buttered toast. I aint gonna deny it looked delicious, but when a show and photo shoot were at the corner of our schedule we ate really, really healthy.

She looked up and smiled at us "Morning girls here I serve three plates the guys will be out shortly by the way y'all look gorgeous" she complimented.

We all looked at each other and we look guilty "thanks mom, but we won't eat that" Alice mumble, Esme looked up "come again?" she ask.

"Um Esme we can't eat that, is just thst since we have the photoshoot and the show coming up we have to eat healthy" I explain.

She looked at u in horror "so your not eating? are you anorexic cause let me tell you that is-" Rose cut her off.

"Esme no, is not like that we usually let our chef cook for us but we know how to cook our heatlthy meals" she said.

Esme looked sad, but nodded "go ahead girls I understand. . .replacing me with that chef huh" she added more lightly.

We drop our bags in the dining table and walk back to the kitchen glaring at the greasy food, we loved it but we couldn't eat it atleast not now.

Rose started on the strwaberry yogurt, she sliced strawberries and milk with sour cream and sweet milk, sugar, and started mixing our yogurt.

Alie started on our orange juice making it from real oranges.

And me I grabbed peaches, grapes, strwberries, kiwi, and banana and started doing or fruit plate.

ten minutes later we were done, Alie grabed three cups and poured some juice and Rose grabbed three plate cup and pured three spoons of yogurt on each cup.

I grabbed three plates and put two big spoons of fruit in each one. We then took them to our spots in the table and settle down, Esme stared at our food weirdly.

"Is that what your going to eat?" she ask in disbeleaf, we nodded and she shook her head.

The guys came in patting their stomach "whoo morning mom what's for breakfeast cause we are starving" Edward ask, while Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Here take this" Esme smiled, they drool over the food "awsome!" they yelled grabbing their plates.

They turn to the table and finally notice us, and our food they frown at it.

"aren't you going to eat Esme's food is so good" Em ask sitting down and biting his toast, we looked at him in disgust.

"No they are not they have to eat healthy for their show stuff" she explain "its a photo shoot and a show Esme" Rose corrected.

"You have no idea what your missing" they mumble scorching there pancakes down.

We shook our head and started eating our fruit an yogurt. Carlisle finally came and sat and ate too, he said nothing about our food just smiled.

Finally someone sane bout eating healthy "Hey guys that looks kindda good can I taste it?" Emmett ask.

I nodded "sure Emmett there is some in the counter left" I said popping a banana in my mouth.

Emmett stood up and brought yogurt to the table and three spoons, he handed one to Edward and jasper. Esme looked at them in wonder and Carlisle looked at us and shook his head hiding a smile.

He knew what was coming, the girls and me hid our laughs behind our napkins. Emmett and the guys grabbed a mouthfull spoon and put it in there mouths.

As soon as they swallow they yelled "oh it burns this is gross how can you eat this" Jasper yell.

"Too healthy its horrible it has no flavor" Edward agree

"Need sugar I need sugar I am dying" Emmett faked

We rolled our eyes "it does not need sugar you retard, is lowfat yogurt" I mumble, Carlisle was laughing hard now we had to join.

After we were all done we check the time 7:35 "well its tim for us to go" I said standing up, Rose and Alie grabbed their bags and followed after me.

"wait y'all need a ride?" Emmett ask grinning, we smirk "Nope" we said popping the 'p'.

He looked confused as we turn and walked outside. We all climbed our own cars and turn to see the guys confusion over and jaws droped again.

"Hey can we ride with Y'all?" Jasper ask hopeful, the girls rolled their windows down "say what now?" they yelled I giggle

"Can we ride with y'all?" they yelled together, the girls laugh "I'm sorry can you say that louder we didn't quite cach that" Rose yelled

"We. . . said. . .Can. . .We. . .ride. . .with. . .y'all" They say super slow like they wer talking to a baby, but it was too late cause the girls and me were speeding down the drive way now.

Leaving them even more shock I followed Rose and Alice followed me. In record time we arrived at school everyone was there already, and everyone turn to look at us wide-eye.

Good thing our cars windows are super dark so they can't see us but we can see them.

We cracked our doors open and got off, everyone was either drooling over our cars or us. Alice and Rose walked my way, we turn to see Emmett's car coming in.

He park beside Alice car, which was beside mine, which was beside Rose's. They quickly got off and ran to us and glare.

"why would you do that?" Jasper growl "do what brother dear?" Rose ask innocently "what? you left us talking" he pouted.

Rose rolled her eyes "whatever y'all actually thought we would leave you ride our cars? psh you have to earn that privilage" Alice explain smirking.

We was everyone from their CHS's posee come our way. "Everyone we want to introduce our sisters" Emmett yelled smiling at us.

"Your such an idiot not like that" I said, but I turn to see a blond guy with baby face walk to Rose's car and put ahand to it "Oh look at this car" he leaned down and gave it a kiss.

Ooh wrong thing to do, Alice and me saw Rose prance his way. She steped beside him, he looked up an gasp "hi- hiii" he stutter.

"Move out of my way" Rose hissed, he looked lost "I sad do not fucking touch my car!" Roe slapped his hand with force.

People 'ooed' at him and he cower back wimpering. "Dang poor Mike who knew Rose was going to do that" Em said, from the corner of my eyes I saw his hand brush my car.

"Em touch my car again and I kick you behind" I said sweetly but serious, he looked scared as Jasper and Edward too.

Hey it took a lot of work hours for us to buy those cars we aint gonna get them scratch. Much less touc by people who don't know us.

The two girls from yesterday Nessie and Jane walk up to us "hey-"

"hey and bye" we mumbble passing by the crowed, we press the security button to our car and headed to class.

"ugh people this day" Alie mumble "can't believe you use your martial arts power to hit that boy" I said to Rose, she shrugged.

The day pass by girls recognizing us and trying to be our 'friends' yeah that's going to happen soon. Note the sarcasm.

Finally the lunch bell rang and we headed to the cafeteria. We grabbed Veggie soup and water and sat in a table in the corner no need to repeat yesterday's accident.

Thank god we hadn't seen Tanya, Jessica or Lauren yet seriously.

We were eating quietly when the blond guy who touched Rose car walk up to our table "hey . . .um Bella I was wondering if you and me this sat-"

I didn't even let him finish "that's a no" I said not looking up from my plate, he sigh "okay maybe next time" he said hopeful.

I didn't answer "he's been winking at me for the past two classes I swear Imma punch him" I mumbble, the girls giggle.

We heard foot steps and looked up to be met by our brothers and their friend "hey sis we thought we join you today" Emmett smiled sitting across from us.

We rolled our eyes "uh huh? suuure but too bad we are done so see 'ya later" we were standing up when the girl Nessie spoke up.

She sat beside a Native looking guy he was good looking and he grin at me "Bella, Alie, Rose weheard you were having a fashion show in Vegas and we wonder if we could have passes to your show and stuff" she mumbles

We tun and glare at the guys "be ready next friday to be picked up by Jasper we will take the plane early" Rose mumbble walking away.

"Can Jake my broyfriend go with us?" she ask, I turn to see the guy smile at us "ugh only you two nobody else" I sigh exasperated

She was about to thank us when we walked out on them and headed to the benches "see thats why I hate talking to people they use us to get tickets and stuff" Alice huff.

"yup true that"

The rest of the week passed the same, guy winking and trying to talk to us but we decline and stuff.

Our bro's and there friends got early to lunch and sat with us and tried to make cnversation with us, but we would only answer when needed.

We would usually speak in french so they wouldn't understan and they didn't. . . .

But today was finally friday the day before the photoshoot in California. We packed our bags and Vic came in telling us for the fifth time that on saturday we had an interview and on sunday the photoshoot.

This was going to be one long weekend. . . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so how was this? is longer like promised review plz and ooh interesting weekend in Cali huh? what are they going to ask them in theire interview? stay tune to find out tnx**

**-Angie**


	11. Thisis not good!

**A/N: Hey guys s here it is, hope ya enjoy it asmuch as I enjoy writting it, **

**Disclaimer: it kindda gets annoying to write this every chpt? S.M owns the characters, but I own the plot muahaha**

Wanna give a big shout out to TeamEdwardxJacob for her ideas on the pranks!

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

Right after we had packed all of our bags we were ready. Vic came inside the room typing furiously on her phone.

She looked up "Girls are 'ya ready?" we nodded, she kept typing "Okay will be bording the plane in one hour and a half Kate and Garret will arrive at Cali in three hours" she explain.

We squealed "yaay! do you know our family is ready?" I ask, she looked up again "yup got everything pack and got everything ready" we nodded again.

"Oh Felix and Demetri will meet us there too, I heard Papz will get rough" we sighed, but nodded for the third time.

"Okay then divas lets go!" she yelled finally putting her cell phone up in her red dress.

We grabbed our bags and followed Vic downstairs, the family was smiling and chatting happyly downstairs already.

Our moms were wearing similars sundresses, While our dads wore shorts and t-shirts. And our brothers, they wore kakhi shorts and polo shirts.

I sighed, well the girls and me had decided to give them a chance we loved our family and we could make this fun right?

How bad can it be?

After we got all our bags in four cabs we headed to the airport finally gettingto the jet.

The bags were all set up inside and then we were scorted iinside the jet. The family awed and sighed as we settled inside.

It was quiet as we got ready to take off.

"Whooo Godbye Forks and Hellooo California!" Emmett whooped, making the guys laugh and the p'rent roll their eyes.

We satyed quiet, the jet started going up and we saw our moms tug our dads arms as we went up in the air.

Once the 'scary' part had passed everyone chatted

"So girls how many times have you all board a private jet?" Esme ask, Alice counted "Only four times with this one"

"Really what about planes?" Liliann ask shock, Rose took this one "well counting private plane like nine times but first class like more than fifteen" she shrugged

The whol family gasp "First class? I had to ride coach last summer when I went to Texas and visited our grandparents" Jasper groan.

"Well I would have too" Rose told him, he pouted "Well now that you are richer than before ya can buy us-" I cut Em off

"Noo Em just cause we are 'rich' doesn't mean were going to buy crazy stuff" I hissed

He looked hurt "Yall turn to cold bitches" Jasper groan, it was quiet for two heatbeats before it sank on everybody

"Jasper!" the prents yelled "I. . .girls I didn't mean what I mant was-" Jas started.

Rose stood up glaring at him "Ugh I knew this was a bad idea" she mumble heading to the bathroom.

Alice and me followed after her "Rose chill out okay? is just a week end give 'em a chace. . .how bad can it be?" I sighed

I wish I coul take those words back now. . .

After two longs hours we arrived at Long beach California

"Girls I know you aren't ready to face the press so I decided to seclude your arrival so come on its good" we followed Vic out the jet to find it lonely

No fans or papz, this was great

We giggles "well come on the cars arewaiting for us to take us to the hotel" she announced.

The family and me carried our bags to the cars and soon we were speeding off to the hotel.

By the time we got to the hotel it was one thirty, the concierges came and got our bags gladly and Vicgot our room keys.

"Okay peple this is the plan Mr and Mrs. Swan here is your room key, Mr. and Mrs. Hale here is yours and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen here are yours were all on the same floor rooms are side by side" Viic handed our parents their key cards

"Okay kids guys the room has three beds so you will share one room who is the responsible one?" Edward steped up and received the key

"And girls here is yours and yes were all in the same floor I rented the whole floor just for us" we smiled and headed to the elevators.

It was pretty crowded as we climbed inside the elevator, my mom gushed over how amazing this place was and the farthest her and dad had gone was Seattle.

The elevator finally released us on floor 15, we slowly got off. The floor had red carpet and orange and yellow wall paer with red carnations as decorations on the side tables.

"Okay here we go room 204 The Swans, 205 The Hales, 206 The Cullens on the opposite side is The guys room 207, girls room 208, and Garrett and Kae on room 209 and Me on that one 210 got that?" she ask

We all nodded "yeah we do, do you know if Kate ad Garret are he-" a voice startle all of us.

"You were asking for me dear Bella? missed you too my loves" Kate stood at the door of her room besde her was Garret both were smiling.

Rose, Alice and me ran to them hugging them and saying our Hello's in french. "OmG we missed you so much" Rose said

"Me too its been so long now" Kate replied "Oh girls its been two weeks only and hey didn't you miss me?" Vic ran to her

We giggle aas they hugged "So um this is my niece Kate?" Esme ask, we turn to see our Family once again staring at us weirdly.

We introduced hr to the whole family

"Its great to meet you all this here is my fiance, friend and lover Garret. And if the girls told yall he is movingto forks too hope it doesn't min you aunt Esme?" she confirm

"Of course not" she glided to her and hugged her "well people everyone to their rooms its two ten already. Get set up in your rooms and lets all meet at the lobby at five so we can get some dinner" Vic explain.

"Okay cool cuz I'm hungry" Em whistle, we all snicker my dear brother when wasn't he?

We all headed to our rooms to set up our clothes and stuff.

"God look Imma look for clothes and shower and will take turns kay?" Rose ask searching in her bag.

"Okay Rose" we mumble in inusion and giggle.

After two hours and a half of setting our stuff up and pampering each other fo dinner we were ready.

Rose wore a red velvet dress that hugged all her curves her hair in a side pony tail and her mke-up natural.

Alice wore a Pink dress with black stripes around the stomach her hair was all teased from the top and from into tiny little braids on the back.

While I wore a blue deep Vrneck dress that had a silver sparkly row of beeds on the chest. My hair was a twisted bun at the top of my hair and my mae up pretty natural.

We latsly put our black and silver heels to top it off, we nodded at each other and walked out of the room.

Just in time to see Kate and Garret head to the elevator "Kay!" we yelled they turn and waved.

"So how was school?" Garret ask as we climbed the elevator "pretty interesting if you tell me" Alice started on telling them everything.

By the time we got to the lobby we were in laughing fits rememberin old times.

"Girls!" we turn to see Vic in a purple short dress her wild hair was straight this time "yes?" I sobbed giggling

"The family and me have waited for ten minutes c'mon the limo's are waiting" we rolled our eyes and headed outside.

The rest of our night was pretty fun, the guys had actually been really good and nice well if you don't count the times were they acted stupid.

I on the other hnd couldn't stop staring at Edward, which I don't understand why... yeah he was good looking and such a getlemen sometimes but what I felt was years ago not now right.

"So anybody pastry?" Vic ask as the waiter came to our table "yeah I want the cheese cake" mom giggled

We all made our orders and the waiter left.

"Rose?"

"Bella?"

"Alice?"

We turn to behind us already guessing who had called us, and there they were. The italian hot model guys from our last photoshoot.

"Benjamin? Marcus? Alec?" We ask together, including Kate and Vic

They grin at us and walk over "hey girls aren't we glad to see you all here" Marcus smiled at us.

"Bella" he added looking straight at me.

The all got closer and Alec kissed Alice hand while Benjamin hugged Rosalie and Marcu kissed my cheeck.

We giggle

"Well we are glad too we heard were gonna wor together again on sunday" Rose smile

"Yea the Gucci photoshoot" Alec confirm

"Excuse who are these young men?" my dad ask in total chief voice.

I blush oh oh not good, I turn to see the dads almost fuming while the guys- Em, Ed and Jas glaring at the Benjamin, Alec and Marcus.

This was not good. . .

E pov

Who the fuck did those doll hair boys thought they were?

They prance in here and just kissed an hugged our sisters like they were dating or something.

Specially that Marcus guy staring at Bella

Charlie finally ask, I wanted to high-five him right there and then.

"Oh um Dad this here is Alec, Benjamin and Marcus and guys this here is our family" Bella blush as she introduced us.

What the fuck why is my Bellay blushing infront of this guys? wait my Bella?

"Oh this is great Hello ladies I see were the girls get there beauty" they kissed our mothers hand.

Their accents obviously sowing they weren't from here.

"Will your care joining us?" Vic ask them

"Oh it will be our honor" they ask for extra chairs and sat beside the girls.

"So Bella I was wondering tha maybe-" I saw how the Marcus guy grabbed Bella's hand

"Did you all know my dad is the chief of police in Washington" Emmett glared at Marcus but his eyes flicker at Rose who was giggling at something Benjamin had said.

"Oh no we did not" Marcus smiled

"Yeah and my dad is lawyer knows how to get and put people in prison" Jasper hissed as he stared at Alec kissing Alice's hand.

"Oh um interesting" Alec nodded

"Yeah and my dad is a surgeon cuts up people and stuff" I added smiling evilly at them.

They gulp and drank from their cups

"Guys" Rose hissed glaring at us

"Excuse our brothers the are new to this" Alie smiled at them

Our parents and Vic including Kate nd Garret watched in amusement our little exchange.

"But Rose-" Jasper whined but Bella cut him off "please we hve guest here" she chassied

"Why? were are trying to defend you all from this fuckers who obviously only-" I yelled but Alice cut me off.

"Really Edward you protect us we don't need protection from anybody we are older we know how to take care of ourselfs" she yelled

"Really Alice because seven years ago you couldn't even kill a fly" Jasper hissed at her

By now people were watching the scene and it took us a moment to realized what he had said.

The girls- including Kate and Vic gasp

"Really well that asyears ago and you know what you kno nothing about our lives know so fuck off" Rose yelled

All three of them walked our way and pour our foods and drinks on our head and clothes.

And ran to the front door of the restaurant.

All the faily and friends just stare after them, then the yells erupted

"Boys why would you say that" our mothers yelled our fathers all were fuming at us too.

I saw Kate and Garret ran after the girls while Vic spoke in another language with the other guys.

By the time we got back to the hotel our families had forgiven us but were still upset at us.

We arrived a the lobby to find Kate and Garret talking with Vic. She walked our way and shook her head.

"They still haven't arrived here and the won't answer there phone nor have we any idea were they could be" she mumble.

"But-" Em started "sorry but I think the best if for everyone to go to their rooms they will eventually get here plus we have to wake up early for the interview they will be here" she explain.

The mothers decline but after more pleading from our fathers they agreed and we headed quietly to our rooms.

The night moved slowly as I stared at my ceiling, I heard Em toss and turn while Jaspr sighed every few minutes "we were dicks with them tonight" Jas mumble

"Yeah" Em agreed

"Well why don't we apoligize?" I ask "right now in the middle of midnight?" Jasper ask

"Why not?" Em shrugg "Tink they areback?" I ask

"Why don't we check" we headed to the hallways and saw a vase with red roses, I pulled three out and handed one to the guys

"Here" I mumble, they took it "to say sorry" I explain and they nodded

We knock the door to their room, we heard footsteps and whispers, they were back.

It took them ten minutes to open the door

"yes?" Alie ask opening the door just a little bit

"Hey we wanna say we are sorry we did-" that was the only thing I got next thing I know I'm covered in Ice cream and coke.

I saw Alice laughing and Rose holding cups in her hand while Bella holded a camera

"You idiots of course we don't frgive you yall emberrased us and we did not want to bring you here anyways bye now oh guess what we are cold bitches" Rose laugh.

Alice close the door we could still here there giggles, we heard two doors open and Vic and Kate stood on them laghing silently, they sook thei heads.

Kate close her door again but Vic walked our way "Oh guys the girls are stubborn give them time they will play pranks on yall though just a warning" with that she walk back to her room.

The guys and me groan "This is crazy" Jas sigh

"Well they wan to play dirty will pla dirty here is the plan" Em whisper

We walked back to our room feeling evil the girls were going to pay. . .

B pov

After going for a drive around town for a drive we went back to the hotel. The guys had hurted us with their words but we were over it.

But it was pranking time it was hilarious to see their faces as we poured icecream and coke on them hilarious.

We ended falling asleep really late and we woke up quite early, Vic barged in waking us up and yelling to get our asses in the shower.

We groan but comply, after taking a shower we got into comfortable clothes and grabed our bags with all of our stuff needed for the interview.

By the time we got to the lobby, thefamily was giddy already "A, B, R yall here" Kate ran up to us and hugges us.

We giggle, and nodded "well come on then lets go people!" Vic yelled

I realized she was dress in her clothes already a black pencil skirt and a red blouse her usual wild hair and make-up.

I felt undress with my sweat pants but shrugged it away will change when we arrive at the interview place.

We climbed the limo again, and soon we were there.

Meyer celebrity show, The host was Stephenie Meyer nice lady from what I've heard.

"So people you all will mix with the crowd but yall got the front rows girls to your rooms in the back to change" Vic pushed us.

We moved to our rooms and let the stylist fix us up.

They let our hair down: Rose's was in curls while Alice's was spiky, Kates was in french curls and mine in waves.

Our make up was natural my eyeshadow was orange with red at the edge.

Finally it was time for our dresses, mine was a strapless orange dress with flowing waves at the bottom and a red rose in the corner of my stomach.

My heels were red and then they put a mic on my chest so I could talk.

Soon enough we were usured out.

We smiled at each other and heard Stephenie introduced us.

"Welcome my lovelys today we have the fahions stars And Victoria Secrets models the wonderful Rose, Alie, Bella and Kate" she announced

The people cheered and whooped as we made our way out. We smiled and walk straigh towards Stephenie.

"Hey girls welcom to my show" she sat us down and we aited for people to quiet down.

"So girls tell us about this new photshoot your making" she ask, we explan and spent the next forty five minutes talking bout our careers.

"So girls you have moved in with your family right" she ask, we smiled and nodded

"Yeah indeed our parents were delighted to have us back to finish our senior year" Rose said

"Yeah its great to be back with them and our brothers too" Alie giggle

"Brothers?" Stephenie ask "yeah we have twi-" I couldn't finish because Emmett started running in to the scene.

Cameras followed him, then e notice the guys -Edward andJas enter too "we are right here we are there-" the security guys came in and started grabbing them.

"Whoo Brotha stop this I'm their haaah tazer" Em yelled and all three of them started running around like crazy people.

"Oh no this is bad really, really bad" I hissed

The people laugh and we closed our eyes this was sure to be in front page of 'chick' magazine tomorrow. . .

If this is how this week-end going to go I don't wanna imagine what's gonna happen tomorrow

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so here it isnot that funny I know nxt chapter will be this is just a small intro o what disaster the guys will doo oh oh yup hmm still cant accept there feeling huh lol**

**next update= 10 review or more love ya**

**-Angie**


	12. The did what?

**A/N: Hey guys s here it is, hope ya enjoy it asmuch as I enjoy writting it, **

**Disclaimer: it kindda gets annoying to write this every chpt? S.M owns the characters, but I own the plot muahaha**

**IMPORTANT: first of all i wanna say thank yhu for reading! :] and yall taing your time to read now today i received one horrible review from someone and all im going to say is idk if you read the A/N from my chpt ad I know I don't have the best grammar, but yes I do have a beta Krystina Avo amazing btw, anyways she is working with my other story, but anyways pont is that MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN N I AM UPDATINHG FROM MY CELL PHONE so that meanns i cant send or receive a doc to my lovely betab meaning i a stuck typing with my cell phone, secondly this person ask if i was a blond? first of all i got nothing against blonds i have blond friends and every kind of race even asians, anyways no i am not a blond more like a brunette no wit that say plz be considerated and know this before judging me and my stores, this is up because of yhu guys cause yhu give me the enegry to update eve in bad reveiws thanks guys!**

****nna give a big shout out to TeamEdwardxJacob for her ideas on the pranks****

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

"Tazers? Security guards?"

"Humiliation?"

Rose, Alice, and kate yelled t the guys, after being 'escorted' -kicked out - of Meyer studios we had landed in the parking lot.

The family had quickly file out, while Stephanie looked disapointed at us and told us that when we 'mature' we could come back.

While our idiotic brothers, had been almos tased and kicked out of the studio by three security guards

"Girls we are really sorry is just-" Jasper started

I shook my head "You what?"

"Yhou humiliatedus in the most popular celebrity show there is here in Cali!" I hiss at them, for the first time after being here talking.

"Worst of all what will Victoria agency say?" Vic panic typing on her phone

"Girls we-"

"Shut the fuck up! ever since we came back you had screwed everything up!" all three of us yelled

"Girls will you be quiet, first of all don't you use that kind of language in here"

"And stop fightign is not the end of the world"

"And I want all of you all to apoligize now!"

The parents yelled at us, the girls and me cross our arms across our chest, while the guys shook their heads.

"We wont apologize until they do, they've treated us like shit" Jasper murmur, the other two agreeing with him.

"Well keep dreaming because-" I cut Al off

"Actually, why don't you be creative and maybe gain our forgiveness with I don't know smething" with that said, I walked away.

I felt Vic, Al, Rose, Kate and Garret follow behind me. Felix and Demetri had stayed closer this time as directed for our 'protection'.

Once all six of us had settle in the limo Feix and Demetri drove away.

"I can't believe they ruined our interview, how emberresing" Rose screech

"Worse yet our reputations will be on the floor" Al gasp

"Psh I don't think rumours can get any worser than they already are" Kate commented

"Girls, I think wehad been complete bitches to them. I mean come on, ever since the first day of school andthe confusions and rumours we heard from the well. . .lets just say we have given them a hard time

why don't we be our self instead of acting like spoil bratz? I mea come on lets give them a real chance and well have fun right" I said nervously

For the first time, I really wanted this. I knew we hadn't been fair with them, our innr bitches came out but we shoul give them a real chance.

I saw the girls smiled with tears on their eyes

"Your right B, we have been spoil bitches I promise to treat them right and have a real. . .uh friendship?" Al ask

I nodded, and we holded our hands out, Rose put hers on top too and smiled.

"I'm in, to be honest I miss them. Who gives a fuck about our reputation riht?" she giggle

Kate smiled and join her hand with ours "I'm in, I wanna know Ed my cousin and of course your crazy two brthers they seem nice when they aren't being goof balls" she added

"Deal then" I ask

"Deal" they mumbble back

"I'm glad, because those guys are sick crazy and hilarious totally my kind of friends" Garret smiled, and we giggle

"Oh yeeees fnally you three came to your senses" Vic squeal looking at Rose, Al and me.

Making us all laugh and just feel better about our selfs.

We will give our brothers a real chance have fun and well be like the ol days right? things can get better.

**E pov**

God, first thing I know is I had agreed with Em and Jas to emberrassed the girls in their interview.

But next thing I know we are running like crazy's around the studo being followed by security guards with TAZERS for god sake.

When they finally pulled us outside, I notice just how upset, mad and agry the girls were. I didn't think they will get this upset, to be truthful they got their turn so we took ours.

We tried to explain, but like always they smart talk back bitching about everything. It pissed me off to no end that they were acting like this.

So we didn't recognized them at first and we hit on them and then bet on them big deal right? is just tiny can't they get over it.

But nope, they are yelling right now, I seriously have tuned out. The last thing I hear is Isabe- I mean Bella's words

"Actually, why dont you be creative and gain our forgiveness with I don't know something" as she walked alway.

The rest following her glaring at us, leaving us shock and cofused. Everyone was quiet for a second, then I looked up meeting the parents glares.

"Really? piss the off again?"

"Guys please be more civilized?"

"Look why don't you as them out for dinner as an apology?" mom suggested

I turn to look at the guys, they shrugged "why not, vut what bout them they haven't exactly been nice ad apologize" Em whisper

"well maybe the will if you do that, look meet us in the hotel when your ready okay" the parents climbed the other limo and left us there staring back at them.

"Well why don't we make reservations in one of the five star restaurants they have here? I have twoo hundreed dollars" Jas broke the silence

"Yeah maybe that trendy one 'The volturi'? heard is good italian food there and I have, two hundred and seventy five dollars" I mumbble

"Okay then its settle-" Jas got cut off by Em

"Whaaat? are ya two serious? really, your going to apologize? just like that come on, they are our sis but they been bitches to us so what about this-" I cut Em off

"Em I don't wanna hear one of your crazy plas again look we really upse the girls with this and-" Em clasp my back

"Who said anything bout bad plans? this is good, come on Edie-boy and Jas-man? please just a lil'lesson wont hurt them

and maybe just maybe will get our apology?" Em finish looking hopeful at Jas and me.

"Em, I don't know men look I think-" Em stared at him sternly

"Ugh Em fine. . .just don't get us in trouble"

"Oh I wont, Ed you in or areyou in?" he ask givingme no choice, I shurgged nodding

"So what's the plan?"

He looked at me and smirk evilly "Oh you'll see come on lets grab lunch then I'll explain"

I could practically read his mind. . .this wasn't going to end well. ..not well at all. . .

But lets face it they do need a lesson

**B pov**

After our speech and decision, we headed to 'Apple bees' to get lunch. We all sat and order our foods chatting more animatedly.

"Omgee guys ready for our Photoshoot tomorrow?" Kate gushed

"Yes ma'am we are, this fall perfume and stuff is going to be great" Al agreed

"Oh I'm ready for next week, Vegas baby!" Rose squealed, I just shook my head.

"So girlys, what about umm the italian guys I mean c'mon they are totaly in for 'ya" Vic ask

I blush, I'm not going to dany they were hot- when I mea hot I mean hot. But it just didn't feel right, specially with Edward in my life again.

Edward? really Bella?

Why would Edward eing in your life complicate this for you?

I was serously starting to freak out about my now found feelings, what was happening to me? Edward and me? nah that was years ago, I can't like him and he wont like me, he just see's me as another small sis and-

"Bella!" I snapped my head up, my silent rant disapearing

"Yeah?" I as confused, They were all staring at me like I had grown two heads or something

"I ask what do you think bout the italian guys?" Rose scoff

"Oh. . .um I well. ..well it just doesn't feel right. . .I guess I'm still not ready for a realation ship" I mumbble turning pink

"Really how so? your seventeen and beautiful? why wouldn't you be? is it really that or is it someone?" Vic implied raising her eyebrows at me.

I saw everyone smirk at me

"What. ..what are you talking about? look lets go, I'm quite tired" I stood up and walked out

To be honest even I didn't know. . .

**E pov**

"Em that doesn't sound too nice look-" Em turn to look at me and grn "are you chikening out my dear Cullen?" he smirk

"What me? of course not, just thought y'know" I said defending my 'macho ego'

"That's more like it, now here" he handed us a rose to each one, we were currently standing outside the girls door.

It was seven a clock and we were starting 'operation ttgo' or better yet- take the girsl ou- Em cae up with it so don't blame me.

So my hands were sweating with the fake plastic rose Jas had bought a store, Em gave us the tumb-up and knocked their door.

We heard mumbblings and shufflings on the other side and then the door open, standing in her pink pj's and fluffy slippers stood my petite sister with a big ben and jerry ice cream tub.

"Yes?" she ask smiling, I saw Jas blush and stare at her. Gross but he better wipe that shit-eating grin off of his face if he doesn't want a punch.

"Hey Al we were wondering if you'll do us the honor on going to dinner with us tonight as an apology?" Em said really serious

Fuck, I almost elieved him my self at how honest he sounded, I saw Alice blink twice then two yells from behind the door

"Whaat?" running came Bella and Rosein similar pj's, I couldn't contain my eyes from roaming Bella's body ad face.

She really is beautiful, fuck what am I saying. I am the Edward Cullen doesn't fall for nobody.

"Dinner now? why didn't you call were not ready and-" Em push trhough the door

"It don't matter lets go like this" he pulled Bella out by her hand but she push him back.

And glare at him "have you lost your mind? were wearing pj's for godsake and we look horrible give us ten min" with that the door was slamed in our faces

Ten minutes turn to half and hour of standing out side their door.

Finally they came out in casual jeans and dofferent shirt; Al looked preppy with her floral pink and yellow blouse and those stilletos she wore.

Rose looked like a queen with her red spunky blouse that showed her boobs a little too much, and her black sleek ankle boots but Em like what he saw.

But Bella. . .she look gorgeous with her midnight sweetheart tube top with silver beads around the top and her silver flats, her hair in a french side braid.

She blush asshe caught me checking her out and it made m grn and wink at her and remind me of when we were youg, but soon she turn around and smiled at the others. . .

This was a mistake, hope they don't ge to pissed. . .

**B pov**

The guys had actually surprised us by coming to invite us to dinner it was actualy really sweet of them.

We got ready the fastest we could and went out, I could have sworn Edward was cheking me out and then he wink at me and smirk.

But I probably imagined that, he doesn't like me like that.

Ugh why do I care bout his opinion so much?

We ask Felix and Demetri to take us to 'Volturi restaurant' nice one by the way.

The guys told us they had made reservations, we stayed quiet as we drove over there.

Al and Jas sat beside each other and Rose beside Em. Edward, me and Em sat at the back, pretty crowded if you tell me.

Once we arrived, we got of heading inside

The girl at the podium smiled at us and then stared in awe as she recognized us

"Hi I'm Heidi reservaion name?" she ask, we looked back at the guys smiling.

But they were whispering at each other, looking confued

"Em, guys name?" I said, they all looked up

"Name?" Al repeated

"Oh um Swan" Em mumble, the girl looked at the list

"not on the list"

"Try Hale?" Jasper ask

"Excuse me? you go to hell" the girl look offended, Jas stare at her confused

"No I meant my last name Hale" he replied, the girl turn pink "oh sorry. . .and nope nothin here" she added

I was started to panic, no need to worry I'm sure they got it all wrong of course they made reservations.

"Okay Cullen?" Ed tried, she skim the line and nodded "yes here come right this way" she scorted us to a private table.

A waiter immediatly came to take our orders handing us the menu

"I'll take the giant lobster with red sauce" Em order the most expensive thing.

"Um I'll have the salad, spagettie and soupd marroon" (making up food names] Jas order

"I'll have the volturi meal" Ed finished, waiter turn to us

"I'll have the salad and Volturi soup" Rose smiled

"I want the Chiken alfredo parmesan" Al picked

"I would love to have the tortolini deep in extra alfredo cheese with brocoli please" I ask

"As you please madams" he left with our order.

It was awkwardly quiet now, after fifteen panfully quiet minutes they brought our food.

We quickly occupied our self with our foods, soon we were all done.

"So how you um been?" Jas ask us "well" we nodded

The waiter brought the bill, Em looked at it and he looked shocked

"Oh um. . .oh god, I think I drop my wallet in the car I'll go look for it" he stood up and walk outside.

"Imma go to the boyroom while he's back" Edward stood up looking sorry?

But why?

"Oh gosh they mest up on our recipt that plate I order was 12.98 not 16.45 I gotta go fix that" Jas stood up walking away too.

I looked at the girsl "so um that was nice?" Rose mutter

"epic" Al sigh

"I think we should aplogize now when they com back?" I ask, they nodded

we did our girl hug and waited for the guys to come back. After ten minutes of waiting it got weird.

"Why are they taking so long?" I ask, they shrugged after ten more minutes I panic

"Okaay lets go fnd out" we stood up and looked arund, but they were no signs of them

"Excuse me have you seen the three guysthat came in with us?" I ask the waiter and the girl that had stood in the podium.

They looked up confused "huh yes they left like fifteen minutes ago" the girl replied

left? noo this was a mistake they couldn't have left

"What do you mea left?" Rose growl

"well they said that they had t leave and that you will pay" the waiter added

I gasp, I turn to seeRose and Al fuming "Thoe fucking jerks how dare they!" Rose stomped towards the door, we followed behind her

"Hey hold on girls you haven't paid" the girl yelled, I turn to see people wer watching our little exchange"

"Pay? your trying to tell me they didn't pay" I hiss, the girl shook her head

"Ugh how much is it going to be?" I ask

The girl took the bill out "senventy three dollars and thrity eight cents" she smile

I took a one hundred bill out and handed to her "keep the rest as tip" I hiss as I pulled the girls out with me

"They bailed on us!" Rose screech

"They ditched us and left the bill unpaid, the want war? well let the games begin" Alice growed looking evil real evil

"I was ready to forgive them but yes let the games begin" I agreed

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh oh seems like the guys are in trouble? huh so the girls were softening but the guys mest up opps wonder how the photoshoot will go? oh feeling are coming out?**

**review plz 10 maybe? plz**

**luv ya**

**-Angie**


	13. Filler

**A/N: Hey guys s here it is, hope ya enjoy it asmuch as I enjoy writting it, **

**Disclaimer: it kindda gets annoying to write this every chpt? S.M owns the characters, but I own the plot **

**Okay hre it is excuse for not updating before well I was busy and well the Kris and Rob thing hit I got down and couldn't update yup but here it is btw check out my new story 'the mistakes we make'**

* * *

><p><strong>E pov<strong>

"Saw their faces?" Em boomed at we loaded the cab to the hotel

"Yup epic" Jas join in

"It was a little mean don't ya think?" I explain, feeling a little bad

"Osh Cullen are you being a pussy?" Em grin

But my macho ego had to reply "Fuck no" he just laugh

"Man I wonder how pissed they will be?" Jas ask, we both just shrugged

"Hmm hmm god know, but I am sure very" Em laugh "well will find out tomorrow morning at the photoshoot" I explain

B pov

"Arg they will pay how about we punch them in the face" Rose screech as we arrived at the hotel

"Hey girls, we got to be smarter than them" I smiled making aplan, they turn to look at me ans smirk evilly.

"Okay what is it?" they sk

"Well what if we act like we are prfectly okay but not mad, then we invite them to the photoshoot and. . ." I kept tellin them my plan.

By the time we were on our room, we were feeling really evil. . .Boys get ready cuz war begins tomorrow.

"Girlies wake up time to get ready for the shoot" Vic yelled walking inside our room.

We all groan as we stood up and walk to the restroom to freshen up.

When we came out our outfits were laid out on our beds with our shoes.

"So girls how was dinner with the boys?" Vic ask us as we changed, I turn to see Rose glare at the wall and Alie like she will explode

So instead I answer "It was nice, pretty good for them" I said sweetly

Rose's and Ali eyes widened at my response but I reminded the plan to them with my eyes.

We acted as if nothing had happend last night, getting ready and walking out when we were done. We headed down to the lobby right behind Vic.

We found the family chatting among each other, and Kate with Garrett Whispering at each other sweetly.

Then we spotted the guys, they were looking everywhere but at us, I shook my hand in the air in a wave hooking my hand with Alice so we would start the plan.

"Hey family" we smiled hugging our parents, then Kate and Garret.

Finally we walked over to the guys "Hey guys nice to see you today, it was such a lovely night las night" Rose smile sweetly as she hugged them.

"Yeah guys thanks so much it was really nice sharing dinner with you all" Alice added hugging them too

"Yeah too bad it was over fast" I smirk hugging my brother

We walked away to the limo waiting outside leaving the guys shocked with their jaws hanging.

"Awe girls I am so glad you and the guys are getting along" our mom's agreed

"Yeah that's what I said' Vic giggle.

The drive to the beach we were shooting wasn't long, so we spent it by torturing the guys telling our parents about our nice dinner.

The guys were pactically pale when we arrived, the parents thought we were all getting along very well but they will see.

Once we arrived we got off P.A. and make-up agents pulling us to our wardrobe rooms, they handed us our bikkinis and started doin our hair.

Vic came in saying our parents and friends had been situated on some chairs under the shade.

She typed fast on her cell phone and spoke in frech a couple of times.

"Done" The make up artist announced, I walked over to the mirror to find my self in a silver 2-piece bathing suit with blue jewelry, sunglasses and heels.

We walked out and met with Marcus, Alec and Benjamin. They winked at us as they saw us.

"Hello ladies" they smile

"Hi guys" we smirk, we saw our duffos brothers looking back at us, so I hugged Marcus, the girls noticed this and did the same thing.

We turn to see the guys glaring at us, hah? this is just the beggining.

We continued to flirt with the model guys and act as if we were sweet, we took the photoshoot.

It took three hours to wrap it up, the we went back to change. By the time we got back to the family it was time for lunch.

The guys were giving us the evil eye, but we cared less. But I noticed Edward eyeing me, I don't know why it affected me so much making me blush.

Really Bella blush?

huh?

We went out to eat with the family, they ere excited about Vegas. Whic by the way I was too wonder what surprises it hel for us.

Then we went sopping, of coarse paps followed us taking tons of pics of he family with us.

The guys were less queasy of our reaction, they probably thought wehad gotten over it. Hah as if.

By the time we got back to the hotel it was six forty five. Time for revenge.

"Hey guys, we wer wondering if we could invite yall out since you invited u yesterday, we aren't like you. We promise, they will be no inccidents like last night" I ask

The parents gushed pushing the wide eye guys to accept, they had no other chose but to say yes.

We walked upsatirs into our rooms, I dial the number that Rose had gotten.

"Hello? hi this is Bella Swan. . .yes just wanted to make sure everything was ready for tonight. . .oh okay thank you so much. . .I am sure they will love it" I said hanging up

"Ready" Al ask

"Ready" I replied

Alice came and handed me my 'dress'. We got ready and when we were done we nodded.

We weren't dress in our usual preppy outfit, but in something so unlike us.

Rose had a really, and I mean really short black pump skirt that verly cover her butt, she wore a red tight tube top that had a small cut between her boob. And to top it off her 6 inch stillettos and red thick mascara with red eyeshadow and bright red lipstick.

Alice wore tiny booty Kakhi shorts with a strapless sweatheart blouse that stoped right under her breasts and had a thin strip tying the back. Her make up was similar as Rose but in dark pink.

And finally me I was wearing a silver dress that was tight from my stomach and it finished just below my tigh, on my chest it had a cut and on the back it had an opening between my shoulder blades.

I aslo wore my 5 inch stilettos, with my thick make up just like Alice and Rose.

We definatly look like we had to tonight, Rose handed us our coats to cover up from the boys and specially the parents.

We headed outside "Girls?" we spotted our mothers with Vic, Kate, and the guys outside on the chairs talking.

"Yes?" Al ask "Ready?" Em ask us, we nodded

"Girls don't you think your mae up is a little, hmm too strong and dak?" Vic ask

"Yeah. . .makes your face look like hookers" Kae added

"And those coats? is not cold" Renee chastied.

"Yeah is jus it gets chilly at night. . .hm boys let's go. . .see ya later girls" we yelled at our mom's and Vic with Kate.

Oh guys you have no idea of what's coming. . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so short chpt sorry I'll update in a couple of day. . .so what r yhur guesses on the girls revenge?**

**Drop me a review plz can we get 10? this chpt was just a filller nxt will be long seriously.**

**Excuse mistakes remember I am updating from my cell phone and itshard to type**

**-Angie**


	14. stripper bar, fights and drunkes

**A/N: Hey guys s here it is, hope ya enjoy it asmuch as I enjoy writting it, **

**Disclaimer: it kindda gets annoying to write this every chpt? S.M owns the characters, but I own the plot **

****Excuse mistakes and enjoy. . .****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>B pov<strong>**

As Rose, Al and me climbed the car, the guys following behind us.

The car ride was full of silence, well except for the girls and me giggling. To say the least the guys were looking nervously at us.

The car stoped infront of our destination, Rose open the door to the car. The smell of smoke, beer, cheap cologne, and street hit my nose.

I saw the guys eyes bulged out, and they stare at us in shock. Rose and Alice got off the car and took their coats off.

"The fuck are you two wearing?" Edward hiss at their outfits, I grin and took my coat off too "Just trying to blend in boys" I smile.

His eyes cast my body and they looked scared. I stare back at the girls and they shrugged pullin the guys out.

"C'mon they don't bite" Rose whisper "not that much" Al added.

"But its a fucking bar, the fuck are we doing here!" Em yelled, causing the crowd of guys and girls that were smoking and drinking outside turn and look at us.

"It's not only a bar boys. . ." Al smiled at them, and they gulp "then what is it?" Jas whisper.

"let's just say you'll enjoy this" I mumble "more like they will enjoy this" Rose smirk.

"Hell no I aint going in there" Edward pulled back from my grasp and the other two did the same. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Heck you will, come it'll be fun" I giggle as we all went in. . .

"Hey Bella, Rose and Alice!" I turn to see Heidi, the owner walking to us. We smiled back at her

"Hey Heidi, this are the boys" Rose pushed the shocked guys infront of us. Heidi smiled grew bigger "Well hello there handsomes, welcome to my stripping club" she mumble.

She snapped her finger and five girls came and help her pulled the guys inside 'The room'.

"Whaaaat! noooo I am to young to go in there" Em yelled

"Is that a man thong? fuck I am being raped in here! hey do not touch the merchandise" Jasper howled

"Hellll nooo, nooo Bella! Al, Rose please haaah no not my favorite shirt. . .what is that make up" Edward yelled

They closed the door as they changed them for their presentation. This was going to be a fun night, I followed the girls to the other changing room.

Soon we were dress on our cupcake dresses, it was strapless with cupcakes at the bottom and big stillettos.

"Girls brought you a treat" Heidi enter with champagne, she knew we didn't drink anything except that.

By the time we were done and the guys were ready, Heidi had gotten us to drink two full bottles of chanpagne and half of the third one.

"haha remember spongebob squarepants" I giggle for no reason, Alice leaned over Rose "cheers girls, for whatever we came here for" she yelled

Heidi took us out, and we burst out laughing when we saw the guys in thight stripe shorts and a clown wig with their noses red and pink cheecks with white make on their eyelids and red dark lipstick.

"haaah! y'all look so fucking stupid" Alice giggle, she was obviously drunk. And my giggling proclaim I was too.

"haha very funny. ..say's the girl with the cup cake dress" Em replied and it was their turn to laugh.

"Who you stea the idea from? Lady gaga" Jasper joked "No, it was Katy perry" Alice fought hurt.

That made them laugh harder, I think they had some drinks too.

"Hmm Edward baby, you look pretty sexy" I found my self saying

Before he could reply, We were usered out to the stage. I was confused what the cow were we doing here again?

I turn to see Rose waving at the crowd of people- mostly men- pervs. . .

"Heeeeey y'all My name is Alice and I like pink and fluffy chairs and oh I'm wearing a cupcake dress" Em tried imitating her voice, but failing miserably.

Alice glared at him "Really I am Emmett and I like being called 'The Em Bear' and I dream of unicorns and pony's and I think Jasper is Hot" Alice said dancing towards Jasper.

Jasper had a dazed look on his face "You think I'm hot Jaaasper" Alice slurred "Yes fuck yes Alice your. . ." he got cut off by Edward

"Look here punk don't you dare-" I cut Edward off "babe who are you talking to? Jasper is right there" I giggle leaning into Edward.

He looked lost "Oh crap I am seeing two Jaspers" He rubbed his eyes, I turn to see Rose grinding over Emmett and the crowd going crazy.

I looked at Jas and Al looked like she had knocked the wig off and was kissing him no wait she was making out with him infront of this crowd.

I saw people taking pictures, now why would they do that? why is it so importat to take a pic of us?

My brain shouted something, but the buzz on my ears was stronger I giggle and turn to see Edward dancing.

That made me laugh "The fuck are you doing?" I yelled, as the crowd got louder.

He stop and turn to look at me "Nothing now but whooop whoop, I sure as hell will do something now" he pulled me to him.

And even though I knew, I was drunk my heart raced at being so close to him.

Why? don't even ask cause I can't accept it my self.

"Then do it" he leaned down and kissed me deeply as I practically climbed him like a tree.

I wrapped my legs around his waist knocking his wig off just like Rose had

"Strip, Strip, Strip!" the crowd yelled, I gasp for air his hand roamed my body soon my dress was off leaving me on my thight cupcake skirt and tank top.

"Off get down" I felt a pair of arms pulled me off Edward, I was so confused at what I was doing and what was going on.

Next thing I know the whole gang and me are at the back stage being yelled by Heidi.

"Now your driver will take you to the hotel, call me for an explanation for when your all sober" was the last part I heard

"Sober? are you calling me a drunk?" Rose yelled "Let me tell you I might be drinking too much-" some guys in black suits cut her off and carried her out.

. . .

"I lliiiiiikeee to move it move, oh yeah oh yeah" I giggle at Emmett as he danced on the car, I could see the driver sighing for the god knows how may times this five minutes.

"Hey did we just get kicked out?" Jaser slurred taking a bottle of wine out and popping it open.

He took a swig and started passing it around until we all took a sip.

"Psh, yeah you think people wanna see your fat butt?" Rose ask "Nooo They didn't wanna see Al small boobs" Jas joke

"Fuck you too Jasper Hale!" Al yelled "The fuck it aint my fault your a lame-"

"Hey watch that dirty mouth of your before I cut you-"

"Who the fuck are you talking to like that don't-"

"Wow this is life. . .hey give me the bottle back-"

"haha Jas I can see your butt crack"

"Emmie bear, Emmie bear, Emmie bear la la lala lalala-"

"Ooh scary hi random person I don't know. . .Hey is in it a little cold to stand on a corner of a street. . .okay F'u too"

Thats what we all started yelling. .

"Rose can you please put you head back inside of the car" the driver yelled over us, Rose gave him the finger.

"I want a ice cream" I yelled "I want a dinasour and a pony anda lollypop" Em imitate my voice "Really Em with your make up all smeared and your chest is cover of lipstick" I laugh as the res join.

"Really sister, with your chiken hay stack hair and them black panda eyes of yours" he sneered, I gasp "haha Bella you got told" Alice laugh.

I glare at her "really atleast I didn't make Jasper say I was hooot" I told her

Next thing we know the car is full of yelling again.

"Bella you are so fucking drunk my grandma would speak coherent-"

"Really can't we have peace and. . .fuck hey what was tha for-"

"I wannaaaaa siiiiiing and daaaaance and move my boat baby baby yeaaah-"

"hey hootie call me my number is. . .what is my number?"

None of us had realised we had arrived until the driver yelled to get the Beeep off.

"Byeeeeeee, have a nice drive" I waved, and followed the rest inside the lobby

"Where oh my-"

"Why are you dress like that?"

"Guys? why do you have clown make up on?"

"Oh god Jas are you wearing a thong?"

"Alice what in the name of shoppping are you wearing?"

"Bella are yu half naked?"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Shhh please we just came from the best party ever" Jasper whistled "Jasper" Alice giggle kissing him, Rose and I did the same with our partners

And I heard gasps from the family.

"Isabella Swan why are you acting this way?" I looked at Vic half dazed, what was she asking me?

Acting? I never took acting classes, I took modeling

"I thought I was a model? what do you know. . .you learn new things everyday" I hiccup.

"Roooose I wanna unicorn for my birthday" Em whine "Smack that ass of yours" Alice slapped Jasper cheeck.

I turn to Edward and saw him laughing "Bye Bella be a sweatheart and call me later babe" he grin before kissing me roughly.

"Stop, just stop this madness"

"Now I have no idea what game you are playing but stop you nonesense your all grounded" someone yelled. I didn't bother on looking who it was.

"Really? were seventeen not seven c'ya tomorrow " Rose an me yelled walking crookedly to the elevator.

I turn to see Em stumble and fall pulling Edward with him, they laughed landing on the ground.

I saw Al and Jasper laying on the couch half asleep. . .I could feel the whole reception looking at us. . .why? I have no idea.

As soon as the elevator ring Rose and me went in and sat down half asleep

"Rose. . .I think I am drunk?" I giggle, Rose giggle with me "think. . .I wanna pee. . ." the elevator ring and we sttumble out of it.

"Hello sexies" we looked up only to be met by two guys kissing us.

Who the fuck is this?

I think werein truble. . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: he guys here it is MY BIRTHDAY was YESTERDAY and i tried updating but i was dragged everywhere so i couldn't update so drop me off a review of how this chp was i feel lk it suck big time but you tell me **

**luv**

**-Angie**


	15. Grounded

**aA/N: YEEEES I'm back I'm alive, i am so sorry for not updating earlier, I will trry to updae as much as i can. I started school and i hav several major pojects and stuff and tests coming up so sorry about the gap.**

**i wanna tnx y'all for ur support and the amazing review! tnx btw go check out my other stories if yhu haven''t excuse mistakes they're all mine this starts were we left at**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but sadly not the characters .**

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

**[starts were it was left off]**

"Rose. . .I think I am drunk?" I giggle, Rose giggle with me "think. . .I wanna pee. . ." the elevator ring and we stumble out of it.

"Hello sexies" we looked up only to be met by two guys kissing us.

Who the fuck is this?

I think werein trouble. . .

My brain quickly reacted to this, and with the little strenght I had I pushed him off. I looked up to be met by blue eyes, he was glaring at me, I saw Rose had kneed him in the croch.

"Geez we thought y'all order this?" the one that had kissed me said, I glare at him "I didn't order this, what the crap are you talking about?" Rose ask mad.

The other guy took a paper out of his pocket "Well it says here, a Mr. Swan order three sexy torture guys to seduce three girls, hmm we got paid for this" he explain.

I think once he said 'I got paid for this' all the drunk washed away, and my blood boil "You mean to tell me someone paid you and twit two here to come and seduce us?" I hiss, they look at each other then nodded.

"Who did you say send you?" Rose ask really calm, I could tell she was pissed and the guys gulp handing her the paper. She snatched from his hands and read, her eyes move up ice cold.

"Here" she took a hundreed dollar bill and handed it to them "no word about this to anybody" the guys nodded at her words and left, but went back knock on the guys room door and a third guy walked out.

They seem to explain to him what happend and soon they climb the elevator and it was just Rose and me. I turn and look up at Rose confused, she was glaring at the wall she seem to sober up too.

"What happend?" I whisper, she sigh and handed me the paper, my vison was a little blurry from the drinks but I could manage.

_Task: Seduce 3 ladies Names; Bella, Rose, Alice_

_- Seduce make them have fun, get them drunk, take them to the lobby and let them be stupid, and let them sleep there._

_Order by: Mr. Swan, Hale, Cullen_

_price: $456. 00_

I look up to find Rose looking at me "You mean to tell me they paid for them to do this to us?" I ask not really making sense. She nodded and I cursed "Well let's go sleep cause I'm tired, will talk about this tomorrow with our minds clear once Alice is up here sober too" Rose passed by me to the room.

I nodded dumbly after her, I only got a chance to take my heels off. Because as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into unconsiousnes.

. . .

I was dreaming about Edward and me dancing it was a. . .

"Rosalie Lilian Hale and Isabella Marie Swan wake up" I heard before I felt cold water running down my face. I yelp hearing a scream beside me, I sat up but as soon as I tried to open my eyes I groan blinded by the light that came from the window.

"Oh my god why did you do that?" I finally got my eyesight right and saw Rose glaring at Vic, she shrugged and smirk. I spotted mom by the window, and Esme by my side.

She handed me an advil, I gape at it "for your head sweetie" I understood what she meant as soon as I sat up. I groan as my head throb and I wanted to lay in bed again.

"C'mon we have a big day infront, we have to get back to Forks. So go freshen up, cause next week we go to Vegas" Vic explain before sliping out.

Renee and Esme stare at us "So can you explain what happend last night?" Renee ask, but Rose shook her head and flied towards the restroom. I could hear he throwing up, I shudder knowing what she must be feeling.

We had never gotten this drunk before in our life, Renee and Esme stare back at me their eyebrows rose up. I stood up feeling my body shaky and gave them the 'c'mon I just woke up with a hang over' look.

I heard the shower running so I decided to go in, I felt my mom's stare boring on the back of my head but decided to ignored them. Once inside I could hear Rose showering, I decided to brush my teeth, I look over in the mirror and gasp at my reflection.

"Rose?" I ask, she sigh "Shh don't talk too loud, now what do you want?" I look back at my reflecion.

"What happend last night?" my face looked like I had hanged out with a clown and let him do my make-up.

"Shhh, and I don't know. I don't remember, let me get something greasy in my system and will talk about it after breakfast" she mumble shutting the water off.

I hummed in agreement and walked out to giver her time to change.

. . .

Rose and me were just putting our shoes on, we decided on normal clothes since we were to lazy to look for something better. The door flew open and in came in a mad looking pixie, she was cussing under her breath.

Rose and me look up but she shook her head and grabbed a track suit from her suitcase and headed to the shower.

By the time she finish it was ten in the morning "Ladies are y'all ready to head to breakfast?" Vic sing song walking in the room, we all groan.

"Shh! can you be a little more quieter" Alice hiss, Vic gave us a sorry face but smirk "That's a pretty bad hang over y'all got last night" she commented pulling our suit cases to the door.

"What happend?" she finally ask, we all turn to look at each other "Vic can we talk about this after some food?" I ask, she rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Well what y'all waiting for, let's go the _whole _family is waiting downstairs, Felix and Demetri will be here in a few to get the bags. We take the five O'clock flight, so c'mon time is money" she smiled going out, we trail behind her.

. . .

All the way downstairs had been an awkward moment, everyone kept staring at us and whisper at each other as others giggle. I was starting to think we did something stupid in the lobby.

We found the family seated in a big table, the guys were looking worser than us if it was possible. Everyone turn our way and our fathers glare at us as our mother's just shook their heads. I saw Kate lean over to Garrett and started giggling against his arm, Garrett seem to hide his laugh with his napkin.

Okay what did we do that was so funny?

We took our respective seats beside the boys and soon we were being glare by our father's.

I turn to see Edward looking at me, I felt a pang on the pit of my stomach as I met his gaze. I try to fool my self with its just the queasiness of last night, but then everything came flooding back to me.

And then I remember kissing Edward, my cheecks heated up at this, but I also remember what Rose and me discover on our way up. In the drunk state we were in, I turn to see Rose looking feral at all three of them.

Oh she remembered now. And I did too.

I could feel the anger rolling off of her, and that upset me too, I saw Alice looking confused at me and Rose.

"We want an explanation" Charlie commanded braking our cold glares at the guys, who looked confused and uncomfortable.

"You want an explanation?" Rose ask, her glare shifted into an innocent look as she faced all of our parents. I knew she had a plan for what the guys did to us, and it was going to be a good one too.

"See we wanted to take the guys eat, but they ask to go to a bar. We went and next thing we know were drunk and they are making us suit up in this crazy costumes" Rose whine and pouted.

I saw the guys jaws fall as their eyes bulge out, I smirk at them "what is Rose doing?" Al hiss in my ear "They are going to get in trouble" she added, I turn to her and nodded "we know" was all I mumble to her.

"We are really sorry, y'all should know we never get drunk, but they insisted that we drink a . . . cocktail, and boom soon were drunk" I agreed with Rose, she smiled at me.

Our p'rents looked outraged "Is this true?" Carlisle ask, the boys look lost but soon their faces turn angry.

"No they are lying, they took us there to do god know what, and the woman got us drunk" Em hiss, Jasper nodded "yes is true they took us there"

Edward stayed quiet staring at us, but mostly at me.

"No we did not" Rose fought back, Em and Jas huff "Yes you did" they said in unision.

But what shock me was what Alice said next "Okay stop, we made a peace treaty last night, yes we did we took them there but only because they ditched us on th restaurant the other night"

I felt Rose stiffen beside me, I saw the guys smirk.

"Alice!" Rose yelled

"Is that so?" Carlisle ask

. . .

Grounded, I hadn't heard that word since the day were Kate, Al, Rose and me pulled a prank on Vic and that was years ago.

We were already back in Forks, we had all, yes when I say all -it includes the boys- got grounded, meaning we go to school and back home until th week end.

This was going to be along week. . .But this week end is Vegas, and what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right.

Anyways Rose was upset at Alice the whole plane ride, that was until Al had enough and finally ask why we did that earlier. To say the least, after we told her what had Rose and me discover last night and she got so upset the almost ript the seat off.

But going back to now, Kate was already starting to plan her wedding. And tomorrow she will start school wth us with Garrett, they really look happy. . .

. . .

*MONDAY*

It was just like going back to first day, people stare and gape at Kate and Garrett. But they didn't seem to mind, they were in their own bubble, The boys and us were back to being at war with each other, only now it was awkward since we all knew we had kissed.

Jacob and Nessie seem really excited about this week end, she was excited about joining us for Vegas.

*TUESDAY*

A magazine came out about us, it had tons of pictures of the week end. And Everyone in school laugh or talked about us specially Lauren, Jessica and Tanya. Yes they were back, and from the looks of it, Lauren got a nose job, Jessica got a boob job and Tanya got a boob and butt job.

They tried to seat with Em, Jas and Edward to make us jelous, but they were too busy staring at us.

The words Edward told me that night still rang through my ears.

*Wednesday & Thursday*

"Oh um Bella?" I was currently in the girls bathroom, I turn to see Tanya smirking at me "I just wanted to tell you that I will have Edward" she said, I glare at her "Really what makes you think that he wants to be with you?" I replied.

She rolled her eyes "Oh Isabella isn't it obvious, I am Tanya Denali" she smirk feeling great, I laugh "well Booo, I'm Isabella Swan Victoria Secret Angel model" I rubbed it in her face laughing as I passed against her her.

. . .

Yeup Tanya wasn't so happy so she thought her food will look good on me. It was like being in fifth grade all over again only difference was, that I wasn't little Isabella anymore.

I was Bella Swan.

*FRIDAY*

Being home locked up for a week had been tortured, Vic was back from Seattle she made sure we had everything needed for Las Vegas.

We packedour bags, called Nessie and Jake and told them the limo would pic them up in a bit. I was glad we would miss school today, things with Tanya were getting out off line.

I grabbed my last suit case and went downstairs, Alice and Rose actually look excited. The boys seem less edgy, while our p'rents seem more relax.

. . .

We were currently outside the jet, and our parents were telling us that they did not wanted a repetition of last week-end, yes this included Ness and Jake too.

Kate and Garrett just smiled and laugh a us, while Ness and Jake just agreed. The boys and us just glare at each other.

"Hey chill y'all is Just a week end in Las Vegas, what could go wrong?" Vic assured all of us -including our parents-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: guys here i the chptr review plz, so Las Vegas huh? what could go wrong? nothing right lol Now y'know what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas lol anyways review**

**Tnx for ur support, check out my other stories if u have't**

**Luv Ya god bless**

**-Angie**


	16. welcome to las vegas

**A/N: hey guys! I'm back, and I've missed y'all so anyways yes i am really busy I will try to update another chptr next week if I see enouh reviews how is that? okay so Vegas huh lol ejoy tnx for ur reviews check out my stories if u haven't**

**Disclaimer: I check my birth certificate and it said Angie not Stephenie :[**

* * *

><p><strong>E pov<strong>

This had been the longest week ever! who in the world would think that siblings and ex-best friends would be at war?

Jasper, Emmett and me had been so confused since Sunday. Everything was going great until we got drunk, kissed the girls, made fools of ourselves, and then them lying about us in breakfeast.

They had mention something about hiring guys to seduced them. But that wasn't in the plan, we never hired nobody to go seduced them, bt we go no proof either.

**Em pov**

I wonder who really hired those guys to seduce Bella, Alice and Rose?

We never would do that to them, I actually thought things would change, but apparantly I was wrong. Hope this trip to Vegas is better.

**B pov**

I had fallen asleep during the flight to Las Vegas, but I could hear the comotion of my family as Vic announced we had landed.

"Oh look at that ahhh!" Nessie yelled, I open my eyes to see Rose glaring at the seat infront and Alice staring at her nails. Mom and dad were taking their camera out as Esme and Carlisle smiled at each other.

"Okay guys! there is a limo and two black cars waiting for us at the front of the airport. Yes there is a lot of papz and some fans, the limo is for the girls; Alice, Bella, Kate, Garrett, Rose and me and Felix and Demetri will ride with us." she paused and made sure we understood this.

"The two cars, is one for Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Renee, and Nessie. The second car is for you guys; Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob. Understood?" we all nodded.

"Okay girls you come first and give them ten minutes before you all get off" with that said she turn and we followed her out of the plane.

I was blinded by flashlights and screaming, seriously is this what celebritys face everyday? goodness gracious.

Felix and Demetri stood around us in a protective way, while Garrett hugged Kate to him as reporters ask us questions.

_"Rose is it true that you will be dating a town boy?"_

_"Alice! why were you semi naked in the bar with a blonde guy?"_

_"Bella is it true that it was all your plan to go out in a bar?"_

_"Kate can we have a picture of you and Garrett?"_

_"Kate is it true your pregnat?"_

_"Kate when will your wedding be starting?"_

Those were just some of the questions we were bombard with, I could hear Kate sigh as we climbed the limo.

"That never gets old huh? really pregnat? picture? don't they get enough with the ones they take hiddenly?" she groan.

"Y'know they are never satisfied with what they have, I can't believe the world now thinks I am dating a town boy" Rose scowled.

"Girls calm down, is just a silly commentary and y'all didn't even answer it. Plus we are in Vegas so calm down, this is the sin city, so chillax" Vic smiled taking her sunglasses off.

I stayed quiet as the limo headed to the hotel.

. . .H.I.S.Y.B. . .

"Felix, Demetri take the bags up to the rooms please" Vic ordered as we reunited with our family in the lobby.

"Wow you guys are awsome" Nessie squealed as she walked over to us.

"I guess"

"We are"

"Always"

All three of us mumble, Vic came back typing in her cell phone and walked over to us.

"Okay this is the plan for today: Girls have to go with Callie to check your outfits for tomorrow, and the rest well, you all stay here and relax, we have dinner at seven in the Nomad restaurant" Vic kept typing the looked up.

"Okay everyone to your rooms, girls let's get you ready!" that was our cue before running to the elevator.

. . .

"Well thank you so much girls this was lovely I will see you tomorrow" Callie, a tall tan women with perfect hair smiled at had just finished doing that last fittings for tomorrow.

"Okay guys let's head to dinner I have a surprise for you all and your family!" Vic announced as we climbed the car back to the hotel.

. . .

"Okay everyone, may I get your attention please" Vic clank her cup, everyone turn to look at her.

"Okay well, I have a couple of surprises for everyone! first my husband James will be arriving in two hours and I will spend the rest of the afternoon and night with him" we clapped at her.

"Secondly, Esme, Carlisle, Renee and Charlie, I can imagine how hectic is gotta be to deal with all this kids so I got this for you four. Is a couple love tickets, enjoy your stay in Vegas by going to the Casino's, a ride around the city and the best couple club out there and keep reading" she handed our parents the tickets.

"Now Garret and Kate you two ask to have the night for you together so here. Got you this for one of the most romantic hotels here in Vegas" she gave kate and Garrett their stuff.

"So now you eight, Ness and Jake weren't in the California trip, but still they are here. So this is kindda punishment and at the same time a way for you to prove to us that you can be trustworthy. You get to hang out all night together in Vegas, and I mean together no separating" Vic finished and sat down.

I think everyone but Vic, kate and Garrett had their mouths hanging open.

"But-"

"What-"

The parents said "Calm down they will be alright now eat and chill okay. I'm sure they will be responsible, hat's the worst that can happen" Vic assured.

. . .

*Sneek peek*

"You did what?"

"Married!? are you freaking kidding me? I cannot bemarried to him"

"Okay everyone chill, it seems like were in bigger trouble now" Jas whisper.

"Yes, we are! can someone please explain how the fuck we ended up in Jail?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so small chptr see reviews maybe I will update sooner lol plz review and now y'now that somehow that they end up locked up and married but.**

**WHO GOT MARRIED?**

**WHY DID THEY END UP IN JAIL?**

**REVIew and Myabe I WILL UPDATE TOMORROw luv ya**


	17. oh oh part 1

**A/N: SURPRISE! lol so I saw so many reviews, that I just had to typed this chptr thank u so much will I get so any reviews again?**

**Disclaimer: Angie! Not S.M lol**

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

"Guys this is James my husband" Vic introduced James to our family, we had met James two years before they got married. He was a tall pale men, with blond long hair and deep blue eyes and a wicked sense of humor.

"Hello girl is nice to see ya again! now if you excuse us, I've got a whole night planned out with my wife" he smiled and pulled Vic to his car.

"Well their gone, kids please Be good we will be back tomorrow morning okay" our parents pleaded as the car arrived to pic them up "Okay kidsbe good see you"

"Byee!"

"Well me and Garrett are off too, have fun but not too much" Kate and Garrett also turn and climbedthe other car. And soon they were all gone and it was just all eight of us staring at the bright road.

"Soooo?" Jas ask awkwardly "Um what do we do?" Em added.

"How about shut your mouth?" Rose snarled "Ugh Rose must you ruin the mood all the time?" Jas whined "Ugh Jasper must you have a comment for everything?" Alice yelled

"Guys hey, shut up! a this pace we will get no where, we are in Vegas let's have fun. C'mon please leave your differences aside for a second?" Ness pleaded.

"Okay Ness is right, lets try and be nice" I said, everyone thought about it and nodded.

. . .

"Hi welcome to Volturi cinema, what movie would you like to watch?" the girl ask bord "Um . . ."

"Oh fuck this, let's go gambling" Em cut Alice off, she turn and gared at Em "Fuck you! we can't go gamgling" she yelled "Oh really? how come?" Em yelled back.

I sigh "Oh can you both freakin shut up I-" the girl cut me off by saying if we didn't leave she will call security.

"Ugh thanks you twit now we can't go inside the movies!" I yelled "Really Bella it was your fault we got kicked out"

"Oh really my fault Em? don't you think it was maybe your fault when-"

"Hello ccan you be quiet your outside our little cafe" a ladie yelled, we all turn to look at her. Really a cafe in Vegas?

"Whatever we were leaving anyways" Rose hiss "Y'all shut up, look not only are y'all ruining the night for all of us, but y'all gonna get us in trouble" Ness angrily yelled.

"Okay fine lets do something fun, how bad can it be?"

. . .

I groan as I open my eyes to face a dirty white wall, my body was against something cold. I shot up and groan at the pain in my head, I looked around to see Ness, Jake, Edward, Em, Jas, Rose and Al slumped together against eachother.

"Guys? guys wake up?" I whisper yelled, they all groan and started opening their eyes. They looked at me confused then looked around "Where in the world are we at?" Edward ask confused.

I finally looked around and gasp, we were in a dirty white room with an old lamp hanging at the top a glass window in one side and cell bars in another one.

"Oh god. . ." I whisper "I think were in jail?" Nessie croack sleeply "But how the fuck did we get here?!" Jasper ask.

"Um Alice what is that in your finger?" we looked at Alice hands and in the left hand ring finer stood a shiny diamond.

She gasp "Oh god, who? wat?-" she looked back at us, and we all looked back shock at her "okay everyone please tell me I'm allusinating" she whisper yelled. "Okay everyone check your fingers" she added.

I looked down and yelped at seeing a silver dimanond band around my finger. "Oh my god I'm also married" Ness yelled "Um guy I am too" I whisper.

"Um were not" Em and Rose announced proudly "Oh god, who has a ring?" she ask exasperated, we all -Jake, Nessie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and me raised our hands-

"You did what?"

"Married!? are you freaking kidding me? I cannot be married to him"

"Okay everyone chill, it seems like were in bigger trouble now" Jas whisper.

"Yes, we are! can someone please explain how the fuck we got locked up?" Rosalie hiss."Um guys I just found this in my pocket" Jacob was raising a napking with a fancy golden design and it read 'Volterra bar'.

"Okay how did we get that?" I ask "Um hold on I think. . ."

_*Flashback a couple hours ago*_

_Jacob POV_

_I can't believe we got kicked out of the movie booth and now off the street. So far the night was getting boring and stupid and it was verly six fifty eight. _

_I was glad that my babe had finally said something to all of them, this was seriousy getting off hand._

_"Okay fine, lets do something fun how bad can it be?" Alice decided looking apologetic towards Ness and me. "Um okay but were could we go?" Edward ask "Ooh how about that place there! its so shiny with cool lights" Emmett voice boomed startling us._

_I turn to see a purple brick place, it had neone light that read 'The Volterra Bar', it had people outside smoking and drinking._

_"Um guys I dn't think its a good idea, I mean c'mon after wat happend in L.A, Vic warned us" Bella look unsure, Edward laughed "OOh Isabella is scared" he crooned making Bella roll her eyes "I am not!" she retorted._

_"Really? then prove it" _

_"Fine, lets go y'all, lets have some FUN" she yelled pulling Rose and Alice with her towards the bar. Leavng all of us shock "Well c'mon what y'all waiting for?" Rose waved._

_. . ._

_"How old are you?" the guy at the front desk ask "Um were twenty one" Alice smiled, the guy looked her up and down "Sure and I was born yesterday" he rolled his eyes._

_"Ugh. . . here" Rose handed the guy a two hunderd bills, and he left smiling. The bar wasn't packed but it had people. "So what do we do?" Ness looked around._

_"Hey there! would you three like a drink?" a blond guy with green eyes and his two friends walked up to Bella, Rose and Alice. I saw amused how Em, Ed and Jas stood behind them protectavely._

_"Oh are you with them?" the blond guy continued as he saw them, the girls turn and glared at them "This here? nah, their just our brothers no big deal" Alice piped in._

_"Yeah are you still up for those drinks?" Rose smiled seductively, the guys smiled and walked them to a table._

_"Oh really? they wanna play the jelous game? okay six can play a that" Em cranck his knuckles looking around._

_. . ._

_"Oh gosh look at them!" Ness laugh histerically at the gang, the girls ad been dancing with the blond guys since Em, Ed and Jas started firting with a redhead, blonde and a brunette._

_"They are totally in . . .l-looove" Ness slurred "Psh they are whipped by a freaking women" I cackle "Ooh only them?" Ness yelled._

_"What? no I a too babe" I mumble, but my sorry's got cut off by the commotion in the dance floor._

_"Whoooa there you just spilled your drink on me bitch" the redhead girl who had been with Edward yelled at Alice "Really? who gives a crap bout your skanky outfit" she replied._

_"Ooh really is that how were gonna play?" next thing y'know the redhead girl is on Alice and their both fighting._

_. . ._

_"How muc did you had to drink?" the officer ask Alice, she looked innocently a him "Not much, but please don't arrest me" she whined drunkenly._

_Bella, Rose and Ness laughing so hard, they had obviously had too much to drink. Rose stepped up to te officer and smiled a seductive smile._

_"Aww officer were at age-"_

_"Your all seveteen" the officer cut in, Rose rolled her eyes as she got closer to the officer batting her eyelashes, Em and Jas growled._

_"C'mon we are famous forgodsake, and we can you this-" she was taking out fivehundred dollars from her sidebag. We were all staring wide eyed, except for the other girls._

_"Is shebr-bribing thec- cops" Bella slurred the words together. "Young lady how dare you do this I am a proffesional officer, I think you should also come with us" the officer order turning around._

_As soon as he turn, that was our cue. Next thing we know we all sprang and ran as fast as we could._

_*En of F.B*_

_B POV_

"So you mean to say that we ran from the cops?" Alice ask stunned "Um looks like it doesn't it?" Jake replied

"Okay so it seems we all have clues on us, so we will all empty our pockets as our turn comes" Rose order, we nodded "Well Jas your turn" jasper sigh and dig inside his pockets.

He took out his wallet, Room card, money, change, and a brown card with a pencil attached to it.

"Um I think this is a clue?" he ask, Rose rolled her eyes "well read twit" she commanded.

"The Civil Historian Bookstore" he looked up and smiled [A/N: I made that up y'all] "I didn't know they had a store like this here" he grin.

"Look nobody cares, it sounds so boring so wha the fuck did we do there?" Em ask curiously.

"Well. . ."

_*Flashback couple hr before*_

_Jasper POV_

_My breathing was uneven and I was starting to get dizzy and sick to my stomach by running so much. _

_"Hey Jas men you kay?" Jake ask as he saw me stop, the rest also stop with uneven breaths. I think he was the only one that hadn't had too much to drink._

_"I'm ju-" I cough feeling my head swim as my stomach churn "Yeah just feeling dizzy" I slurred "haha who cares" I turn to see Alice glared at me._

_"Hey shh, maybe we could go in there" Bella pointed at a brick building in the edge of the road. _

_It read 'The Civil historian bookstore" I grin, I had no idea they hd this specially here. "Oh yuk that looks boring let's do something fun" Em whind liked a child._

_"C'mon" I ran towards the building with the rest following me. The bell on the door chimed as we stumble inside._

_"Imma head over there" I walk to the world war books leavngthe rest behind . _

_. . ._

_"Let go! I saw the books first, I said let go" I heard a smack and a yelled, I turn to see Bella hitting Edwad with a book. "I won! check mate" Emmett yelled making a 'Dance'._

_Ness and Jake were practically dry humping in the couch beside the counter, and Alice was talking to her reflection in the mirror._

_"You insolent children! I just called the cops for desturbing my store" at this we all perked up ad look at the old lady in the counter "You did what?" Ness yelled jumping away from Jake._

_"Mrs. Hudson we had a complain about your store being distur- oh its you eight" oh god it was the same officer as the bar._

_. . ._

_"Ruuun! for your life" This time Em had hit the officer with a pile of books and now were running out of the book store._

_"I wat to puke-" Alice yelled half way down the road "Alice there is no freaking time for puking, we have to run, the cop is climbing his car" Edward hiss._

_"Oh forget this" Em picked her up and started running down a narrow street. We follow his example and carried our siters or in Jake's case his girlfriend Nessie._

_"Put me down you fool"_

_"You savage"_

_"Let me down"_

_*End of F.B*_

B POV

"Okay so what happend next?" Alice ask confused "Um well I guess we will find out as soon as Rose empties her pockets" Ness pointed out.

Rose sigh and look inside her string-wallet, Money, hotel card, I.D, and a rose.

"A rose? where did you get that at?" I ask "Um lets see. . ." Rose whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey guys so thisi the first part of the set of Vegas lets see how this all evelopes omgee I'm sorry for not updating yesterday my file deleted and i had to retype it again anyways i will be updating often. snce an awsome reviewer pointedout that this was my most 2nd favorite so that thrills me so if u review then I will start updatin twice a week okay?**

**thank u so much excuse mistakes is past curfew and I'm here typing cuz I loveya**

**-REVIEW-**

**-Angie**


	18. vegas part 2

**A/N: REVIEW PLZ***

**Disclamer: own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

"Okay so what happend next?" Alice ask confused "Um well I guess we will find out as soon as Rose empties her pockets" Ness pointed out.

Rose sigh and look inside her string-wallet, Money, hotel card, I.D, and a rose.

"A rose? where did you get that at?" I ask "Um lets see. . ." Rose whisper.

_*Flshback couple hrs_ before*

_I was so confused, had we 'Top models' gotten kicked out of a bar and a store and now followed by an officer?_

_"That was epic" I laugh, making Jasper huff impatiantly "It was not 'epic' we are being chased by an officer and your not as light as you seem" he replied._

_"Meow! kitty likes to scratch, why are you so uptight anyways Jasper" Alice commented also from Em's arms_

_"Guys thank God, there is the park!" Em yelled, they all made a run across the street and we were finally across, in a park full of rose bushes, and a giantic water fountain._

_"Whooa look at this!" Bella jumped from Edward's arms and ran towards the fountain. Alice and me did the same and giggle and giggle as Ness tripped on trying to follow us._

_I turn arund to find Bella climbing inside the fountain. _

_"That looks like fun" Alice whopped and slipped her heels off and followed Bella inside. I looked over at Nessie who had finally made it here with stumbles and all._

_"Oh what the heck" we whisper and jumped inside._

_"Girls! no don't do that" _

_"Hey stop y'all were gonna get in trouble" _

_The guys came running towards us still looking lost and drunk but a lot._

_"Oh so now you care bout gettin in trouble?" Bella glared, Edward sigh "Bella look your oviously drunk, and yes we care about y'all" he replied "Whatever" _

_"Look Bella I care about you"_

_"Rose babe I do too" _

_"Al shorty y'know I've cared too" _

_All three of them looked at us pleading, and I didn't know if it was really because we were all drunk or was it really our feelings._

_Did I care bout Emmett? did I - like him? Oh shit of course I did "Really?" I ask stupedly at him._

_He got close to me and pulled a rose at me "Yes really" he then kissed me slow and I don't know but it wasn't like my stupid first kiss with him, which was rough and hard._

_"Aww, what about y'all two?" I let go off Em at Nessie's squeaky voice, and looked at Bella, Al, Jas and Ed. They stood awkwadly looking at us and their 'partners'._

_"How bout not" Alice whisper climbing out of the fountain and running toward the exit of the park._

_"Alice stooop, Alice" we all yelled._

_"Well I'm out too" Bella stumble out and also ran the same way like Alice, oh God where did they go?_

_*End of FB*_

B POV

"Hold on I kissed Em?"

"Squeaky voice? I do not have a squeaky voice"

"So me ad Ed man declared our um- Love?" Jas ask worried

"Apparantly you did"

"So we ran?" I ask confused at why we had ran. "why?" I added.

"Well Bella I think we could find the answer as soon as Nessie takes her clues out" Alice pointed out.

Ness got her side bag out and took out an I.D her room card and three cards.

'Love me boutique'

'Call us! we prank'em'

'Liquor for all'

"What did you do?" Em ask, Nessie glared at him and replied "What di we do. . ."

_*Flashback couple hrs before*_

_Ness POV_

_"What the Fuck!" was all I could mumble "Well what are we still doing here let's go look for them" Rose whisper yelled._

_We all sprinted the same way they had gone but stop at the edge. There was a whole row of small little business put together._

_"Okay so there is a lot of um. . . " I faded out, Rose look expectantly "Let's go inside that 'Love me' boutique" she finaly said._

_"Ugh Rose there is not time for shopping right now" Jasper sigh, she rolled her eyes "Not for me you twit but Al and Bella, where is coul they be" she already crossing the street with Em taking her hand._

_We followed after them "Jake?" _

_"Hmm" he reply "my feet hurt" he looked at me "sorry" I glared at the back of his head, was that all a 'sorry?'_

_"Hi welcome to 'Love me' boutique, would you be interest in prom, wedding, party our gala dresses?" the thing blond, blue eye women wearing a two sizes too small dress ask. She handed me a pink card with thei info on it._

_"Naaah none of that, we thought two of our friend would be here but apparantly not" Jasper explain._

_"Oh how did your friends look?" she ask, I thought bout it "One is a brunnette with um a red dress and the other one is short black hair with um silver dress?" I ask confused._

_"Um actually I have seen them, but sweetie the brunnette was wearing the silver dress and the other one the red dress" she smiled sweetly, I felt like punching her doll face._

_"Where did they go then lady?" Edward hiss, she turn to him and wink "They um headed that way and um if there is anything at all I can help you with just ask" she looked right at Edward when she said that._

_Her double meaning was broken when Edward reply "Thanks gotta go find my love" _

_. . ._

_"Oooh at liquor store!" Em yelled, we had followed the way the lady had said they had gone but so far nothing._

_"Aww c'mong babe" Em whined Rose sigh and gave in. _

_Bells chimed when we enter, there was a really strong smell of cigarrets and liquor._

_"Well hello there! would you all care to taste our magnificent kinds of um. . . Wine, y'all look like wine people" the faint of british accent voice said. We turn in time to find the person to the voice standing there smoking a cigarret himself._

_"Yes"_

_"No"_

_"Okay, here" the guy was tall, he wore leather pants and a white shirt with the British flag and and leather jacket. He had black long neck hair and a red bandana on his head, his eyes were piercing silver._

_He had put a long plate with cheese and hamballs and in another charole was wine glasses filled up with different colors of wine._

_"Oh c'mon taste it, is not poison or anything" he sigh exasperated, taking another blunt out and lighting it on._

_All six of us took a cheese or hamball or both in Em's case and a glass of wine. I slowly took a swig, it felt sweet yet bitter makingmy tongue tingle. It was actually pretty decent, I took another drink and finally drown my cup._

_"Hmm, can I have more?"_

_"Be my guest"_

_. . ._

_"Oh my god! I feel so good" I yelled feeling a gust of wind hit me. I laugh histerically at what Jake who was in between a drunken Edward and Jasper._

_"We are the three-" Jasper hiccuped and continued "Compadre's oh yeah" he yelled._

_"I still can't believe you bought this fucking bottle of wine" Rose screech at Em who was drinking the wine like a thirsty men in a desert. "Why babe I thought you like it?" he wined._

_Rose glared "Well your wrong I love it, so give me the fucking bottle" she yelled "No its mine"_

_"Give me some"_

_"No get your own"_

_"mine"_

_"let go"_

_"Oooooh prankstrooore" Em slurred letting go off the bottle and sumble towards the door. While Rosalie fell flat on her ass, some wine spilling on her dress._

_"I think my but is broken, but I have the wine" she declare gulping it down, I laugh so hard that I felt like peeing my dress. _

_"Can we go in can we ?" Em ask exasperated "Ugh yeah sure, what were we even doing here anyways?" Edward ask confused "Who cares I need a toilet" I yelled running inside the 'prank' store._

_. . ._

_"That will be twenty five dollars" the salesperson told Em who had bought tons of fake pranking stuff "do you take coupons?" he ask stupedly making us burst out laughing, but apparantly the girls didn't find it funny._

_"No sorry only check, cash or credit card" she smiled rudefully "Oh so can I like usemycredit card?" Em slurred looking inside his wallet._

_"Um no how bout you pay in cash instead" she rushed out, Em sigh loudly "Arg must you complicate things? y'know credit cards are easier" _

_"Oh I remember -" _

_"What diidyooureeember?" Rose slurred to Edward "I remember. . . what did I remember?" he ask himself "Oh yes we were looking for Bella and Alie to delcareourundying loooove" he announced proudly._

_"Well then lets go party animals!" I yelled making them giggle and laugh._

_* End of FB*_

B POV

"What the heck?" Rose whisper "So me and Em?" she didn't dare to finish "Yes Rose y'all two started um dating?" Ness said confused.

"Whatever, that's not that important what matters is how the heck did you find us?" Alice whisper yelled bouncing off her place "actually Al the question is how where did we found you"

"Will find out as soon as Bella empties her pockets" Jasper looked at me, I took my bag out and took out my I.D, room card, car keys and something I didn't have before.

An umbrella for a drink.

A blue ribbon

Glow in the dark stick

And a piece of paper with a number on it

"Okay?" they ask confused, my mind clouded with the memory and everything around me dissaperaed as I spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay guys anotherchptr two more of Vegasto go, ho do u tnk they got in jail? what crazy things did the do? well guess will ind out soon, review n I will update again this week.**

**BTw I am officially a big sister again yaay anyways yeah love ya godbless**

**-Angie ^-^**


	19. engagement

**hA/N: REVIEW PLZ***

**Disclamer: own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

An umbrella for a drink.

A blue ribbon

Glow in the dark stick

And a piece of paper with a number on it

"Okay?" they ask confused, my mind clouded with the memory and everything around me dissaperaed as I spoke.

_*Flash back*_

_"I can't believe he confess his love for me like this! in this state" Alice screech, we had just ran from the park away from them, we were currently standing on the street cars passng by across was a loooong line of shops._

_"Y'know what Alice we are in Las Vegas, the city of crazies and sin so let's go have a drink there!" I pointed across to a bar called the 'Luna star bar' Alice looked at me "Okay Bella let's be bad girls" we laugh._

_We had obviously still not sober from the drink we had taken a while ago, we crossed the street our shoes in our hands "Ooooh hold on look so pretty dress" Alice squealed, I looked up to see a 'fancy' boutique which holded prom, wedding and party dresses._

_"Let's go inside pleeease Bella" Alice pouted, I sigh and gave in. A posh women came walking out towards us smiling as we walked in "Hello I'm-" she stoped smiling and looked at us disgusted "I think you have the wrong place" she smiled rudefully._

_"No actually we are in a dress shop, omgee look at that there!" it was a gorgeousb midnight blue gown with a lighter blue ribbon around the stomach. It was long and flowing it had bead all on the chest part._

_"Oh yes pretty now turn and leave" the women sad, I rolled my eyes "Listen lady we came to-" she cut me off "I don't care get out- oh god let go of the dress your all wet" she started taking Alice's hands off the dress, but Alice push the women off._

_"Do you know who I am?" Alice hiss touching the ribbon of the dress "No and I don't care let go-" they both started fighting and the opps the ribbon of the dress ript landing on Alice's hand "Oh ooh sorry hehe, Bella let's go!" Alice pulled my arm as I laugh my ass off._

_"You little girls don't you think on coming here again" the women yelled upset, as me and Alice ran "here" she handed me the piece of ribbon "put it in your bag" she laugh as I rolled my eyes._

_We headed down the row of shops to finally arrive at the bar. It looked bigger closer, we could hear loud music and it didn't look much like a bar, it had a guy standing in the door sending kids under eighteen out and not letting them in._

_"Hi can we go in?" Alice ask, her hair was disheveled, wet and her clothes was also wet, the bouncer guy raised an eyebrow "how old are you?" he ask, I smiled "seventeen but we would like to have fun" I wink at him, something I would have never done in my normal state of mind._

_He grin "Y'all are hot so go in" he wink we giggle "Here, its dark inside" he whisper, he handed us two glow in the dark sticks._

_Inside people dance and drank. We sat on the stools close to the bar "Hey can we get two umbrella drinks?" Alice ask the bar tender, he nodded._

_"Here" I looked at Alice handing me her little umbrella, I looked at her confused "take its a sovoonoare sogvnear" she mispronounced, I rolled my eyes "whatever"_

_We had drank two tequilas and eight umbrella drinks and our minds were up in the sky. "Oh yeah defe-" i saw Alice flirting with the bar tender. _

_"Hey there!" I turn to find the bouncer guy smiling at me, I smiled back "Hey what's up um-" I cut my self short since I didn't know his name. "Peter" I nodded._

_"I was wondering I can buy you a drink" I giggle at his words "Okay" he ask one of the bar tenders to give us two Martinis, I glance to see Alice stand up and start dancing._

_I swallowed my drink down "argh this is stron" I sigh "Oh let's dance!" I yelled over the growing music, what's his face grin and yelled "My pleasure"_

_. . ._

_Five minutes of dancing and I had already bumped a girl to the florr made a guy spilled a drink on his 'date'. And started dancing with Alice while what's his face tried to get my attention._

_"Whooo oh yeah oh yea!" I yelled making Alice laugh and trip bringing me down with her. "Girls I think we should sit" the bouncer guy tried picking us up but we were in giggles._

_"OMGEEEE what the HECK!" I looked up to see the res of the gang "How dare you party without me" Rose and Nessie yelled as they started dacing, Rose took a big drink of a bottle of whatever that was._

_"Bella!"_

_"Alice" _

_Jasper and Edward were in their knees, everyone aroun us was now looking. "Whatchadoing hereithough" Alice hiccuped, se had slurred the words together "Marry me Alice, I love you" Jasper yelled on his knees _

_"Hey hold on this was my girl" the bar tender and bounced yelled, Alice and me looked between them "now now there were going with the-" I got cut off as they broke a bottle and walked towards Ed and Jasper._

_Even in my drunk state I knew we should run "C'mon" I pulled Edard's hand as the rest followed me to the back door, as comotion started and people begand fighting._

_We could hear sirens pull up to the bar as we ran away from there. . ._

_*end of fb*_

"What the heck was that all about?" Alice mumble "I don't but y'all sounded like fools" Ness laugh "Says the girl who had to pee"

"Hey chill what happend afterwards?" I ask worried at what was coming "Well if Emmett empties his pockets will find out" Jasper said.

Em took out, confetti, gum wrap, a black box

"Okay I'm sure the confetti is from the prank store but what about box?" I ask.

"Well. . ."

*Flashback *

_Em pov_

_"Hahaha Oh god I wantodance and arrrrteeee" Bella slurred laughing "Bella liste to meILOVE youwithall myheart willyoudo me thehonor of-" Edward hiccuped "Marrying me?" he ask Bella who laugh as she sipped from Rose's bottle "Sure thing doll" she laugh._

_"What about you Alice?" Jasper ask Alice was laughing with Nessie "Of course as long as you shut up" Alice waved "Ness me and you can also marry we love each other" Jacob whisper._

_"I need a ring, I aint marryingyou until I see a big rock in my hand" Ness replied as Jake nodded. "Rose-" she didn't even let me finish "I swear Emmett if you just so mention marriage I will cutyour- "she took a swig of the bottle not finishing her sentence "anyways its so cliche" she added._

_"I know let's go get married at thechaperthingy at the placeover there" Alice slurred as she clinged to Jasper, Bella nodded "Yes that will be awsome" she agreed kissing Edward._

_"We need ring though" Jake comment, we looking around and remembered the Jewelry store, "Ooooh that store with rings beside the dudethatsells bottles" I grin._

_They nodded and we stumle that way._

_. . ._

_"I want that one, no tha one or that one-!" Ness kept changing her mind as Jacob tried to get their rings, Bella sat on the window singing with Rose as she let Ed chose a ring he like for her, while Alice picked the shiniest one there._

_"What bout you Em? your notmarryingR- Rosalie?" Edward hiccuped, I looked at him "Oh um not, wait nooo she said its cliched. . .haha wow cool" I said not making sense._

_"Well buy a ring and then give it to her, she won't have a choice"_

_. . ._

__**B POV**

****"Wow!" was all that left my mouth as we sat there confused, shock, trying to process this more information. "WAIT! so. . . did we get married?" Nessie ask scared.

My heart thumped as I remember the ring on my hand, suddenly it weight a ton. "Well the answer await on Alice, then Edward" we looked at them.

"Emptie your pockets" I pointed, Alice was about to do that when Rose spoke up "has any one noticed were not wearing our normal clothes?" she commented.

We all looked down and gasped, we hadn't even taken the time to really pay attention to our clothes. But there I was wearing a white short knee lenght dress, with a pale looking white little ruffles on the end, . . Ness and Al wore somethin similar but different style.

Oh Rose. ..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for thedelay I wated to finish my two stories before postingchaptrs on this one but its not working but plz review I update faster**


	20. trouble

**Disclaimer: Just toying around with S.M characters (:**

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

"Oh My GOD" Rose yelled at seeing all of us, she looked at us panicky but when she saw she was wearing a long gold dress she smiled and calmed down. "Please someone tell me, I DID NOT MARRY IN THIS OUTFIT IN THE MOST USUAL PLACE ON EARTH!" Alice yelled.

I gulped as my nerves turn to shakiness, Em groan "This cold floor is numbing my butt" we all looked at him. "What?" he ask dumbfunded. "Dude we are stuck in a cell trying to figure out what we did last night and if were married and your worried about your ass?" Nessie yelled, making me jump.

Em still looked confused as he answered. "Huh yeah, I need my butt to-" I put my hand up. "too much info bro, now Alice don't freak, is okay just please make this easy and let us see what you carry" I said.

Alice nodded and opened her clutch bag open, Shakily she grabbed the items inside and took them out.

Recipt

White Rose

Verification paper

"Um okay, what are they from" Jasper ask nervously, Alice eyes closed as she spoked. . .

_*A POV*_

_"I'm so happy with this ring Jazzy!" I skipped beside Jasper as I admire my ring, which was beautiful: princess heart shaped gold ring. Jasper seemed not to hear me as he and Edward sang together._

_"Ooooooooh! i want more of tha stuff" Rose jumped up and down, we turn to look at her. Bella seemed confused and lost, I laughed she was drunk._

_"More of what?" Ness ask, Rose pointed at the liquor store and Em agreed._

_We ended up buying for more bottles; we would all share as a couple._

_"Look at me I'm a little-" Nessie laughed as she twirled in the street "Butterfly weeeeee" Rose was crying. "Rose, babewyareyocr -crying?" Em slurred. "You broke my nail and you won't let me drink some- give it here-"_

_"Let's go horsie" Bella yelled as she cimbed on Edward's back, I felt my head fuzzy as I saw my reflection in the mirror. "Wait! I will not marry in my pink dress" I whined_

_"Okay then in what?" Rose ask looking at the sky, I shrugged. "We could go the dress store, I think the lady say 'I hope you come back" I mumble, they all stare at me 'thinking' then all nodded._

_"Oh that store sure why not" Ness agreed "Oh yes that store. . . what is she talking about" Em whisper to Rose. "Just.. . sip it"_

_. . ._

_"Hi"_

_"Hello"_

_"Hello, how may I help yo-" the same woman, me and Bella had met before our party event walked out, her smile faded as she saw us. "I thought I told you to not come back" she hiss_

_"Really? I thought you had said 'Your welcome any time" Rose mumble, Ness looked confused at her. "That is so not what you were saying in the-"_

_"Shut up! We are here to look for dresses. . . wedding" I smiled, she study us. "Your not-" i put my hand up. "Non of your business._

_It took us an hour to choose our dresses; Nessie wanted a high to low gown, Bella wanted something cute and with ruffles, I on the other hand wanted something short, sexy and spongy. And Rose wanted a gold dress since she wasn't marrying._

_The guys also choose their monkey suits. _

_"Okay that will be five thousand and three hundred dollars" the woman said, Bella gave her the credit card. "Help your self, were going to change"_

_Ten minutes later we were done. "Here is your recipt, oh Al here is your credit card" I stashed it inside my bag. "Well let's go will be late" _

_. . ._

_"Hi we want to like get Married if y'know what were saying" Nessie wiggled her eyebrows old womn sitting beside the register form desk. "That's why your all here, I'm guessing" she said bordly taking forms out for us to sign._

_"Please sign your information, adress, name, and blah blah blah"_

_After twenty minutes of arguments, joke and kisses we got it done, Except for Rose who slapped Em for tryin to proposed to her, which she declined._

_"Right this way" the woman said, she handed me a white small rose bouquet, also giving one to Bella and Nessie. _

_The wedding was hold by a guy in an Elvis costume._

_"Do you Mary Alice cullen, Take Jasper as your husband?" i nodded yes and then we wer flashed with pictures._

_Bella and Edward were next followed by he same process then Ness and Jake._

_"We are married let's go celebrate!" I yelled batting my bouquet so hard a rose broke off, I put it inside my bag as a gift._

_"Oh here is your marriage verification, this is where we will send your matrimony certificates and-" I took the paper waving at the woman. "Sure, sure" I just grabbed the paper and also put it inside my bag._

_"Hey love birds cut it off" I yelled at Edward and Bella who were sucking their faces off._

_"Were at now?" Em ask now, I smiled "I know where"_

B POV

"Oh god, oh God. . . we did, we did it, we got ma . . . married" Alice whisper shocked, I felt my heart thumped, I kissed Edward? I am now his wife?

"Haha, Alice please tell me this is a joke of yours, where are the cameras at?" Ness stood up and looked around exasperated. "Whyyyyyy, I'm too young to tie the knot" she cried dramatically.

"Sit your butt down Ness, and let's cam down. . . what happend afterwards, I mean after the wedding?" I gulp as we turn to face Edward.

"Someone Please assure me, that I did not have sex with him" Alice poined at Jasper, who scoffed.

Edward proceeded to empty his tuxedo pockets, -I still didn't understand how we had missed our clothes change-.

Lipstick

Cell phone

Torn paper

"Wait how come your the only one who has his phone?" Alice ask, he shrugged and started to speak; his pouty lips moving and his hand running over his soft bronze hair. . . whoa was I oggling him?

"Oh Eddie, I didn't know you used lipstick" Em joked, Edward glared at him and ccontinued.

_*E POV*_

_I knew that when Alice smiled, she knew exactly where to take us. I was so sikeed bout marrying Bella, She was such a beautiful girl, even before-_

_"We are here!" I looked up to find ourselfs in the corner of a street, there was a small club. Nessie sighed her eyes dropping sleeply "Must we go inside, I'm so tired and-" Ness burbed making Em boomed with laughter._

_"My turn-" Rose slapped Em "Look no more burping, I wanna shake what my mum gave me. . ." she took out lipstick and put it in her lips and smudging the edges._

_"Here, let's go" she handed the lipstick to Em, he looked at it and opened and smelled, He then proceeded to throwing it to me. "Eddie catch"_

_I rolled my eyes, I looked at Bella and Alice fighting over who was more sober; so far none was getting anywhere, they both were pulling their hairs and mking faces at each other._

_. . ._

_I shook my head as we entered the club, my mind was rattling with music and people dancing and drinking around me. I saw a couple of guys, eyeing My Bella, I wrapped my hand around her waist making wink at me._

_"Y'know Edward. . . I've loved you since the day I was born" she whisper in my ear as she danced against me, I groan at how sexy her voice sounded. "I love you too" she kissed me her lips soft against mine._

_"ATTENTIONEVERRYONE, I Alice wantstoshow youall-" Alice made us all turn and look at her, she pulled Jasper with her on top of the table; Nessi, Rose, Jake and Em were doing shots on the little bar._

_"Eddie film me and Jasper" Alice whisper yelled, I took my phone out and did what she said as she and Jas danced away, people cheered and followed them. I turned to find Bella being sweet talk by a guy."Hold on a moment, Your talkin to mywifeyoufool" the guy looked at me._

_He laughed "This hottie is not your wife" he said, I narrowed my eyes, Bella hugged herself to me. "Shh, heismy Hubby" she laugh, the guy pushed me causing Bella to fall in her butt._

_That's it next thing I know I'm fighting, and everyone around me is yelling, Alice and Rose were on top of other people._

_. . ._

_"Okay kids, you are now on the hold of Las Vegas Police, now in this paper can you write the name and number of your parents" the guy said, I looked confused at the officer, Alice was resisting being put inside the car with me._

_"Nooo Idon'twanna ridethese stupid car is ugly" she mumble, I looked at her I was about to write some number when Alice ript the paper in half and handded it to me. _

_"I will not be goin to jail on my wedding night- do you know who I am-"_

_"Stop you mother ofpearlI amRose-"_

_Oh crap i think I need to throw up. . ._

**B POV**_  
><em>

****"Oh crap, we did get married, we did ended up in Jail" I yelled, then realisation of last night's events hit us in the face. "Crap we are in Jail" I yelld loudly.

We all stood up and looked at the cell.

"Take me outta here, I am Rosalie the top model of Victoria Secret"

"I'm too cute to end up here, Y'know what happends to pretty boys like me in jail? it rhymes with grapes!" Em yelled.

"I can't be here is lik world war two again" Jas exagerated.

"I'm Jacob Black and I demand some heeeelp"

"I can't wear the same outfit everyday, I can't-" Alice cried

"Okay, I'm so cnfused and I think I'm going to. . . throw-"

"No Edward, not in here-"

"Hello kids, I just called your parents" we gasp and turned t face a deputy. . .Oh shit we are in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay guys here it is, I'm on Christmas break so I will update really fast this time so plz review and check out my other stories**

**-Angie**


	21. bail

**Disclaimer: Just toying around with S.M characters (:**

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

**[I did a book cover, do u like it? oh sombody ask if their marriege is legal, yes it is since they married in Las Vegas it is (: anyways here is the chaptr, review plz]**

***Merry Christms***

"What do you mean called _our _parents" Edward ask not looking sick anymore, but scared to death. The deputy grimaced and nodded. "Yes, I did called your parents but um. . . a woman-"

"You called our parents? right now?" Em cut him off, the deput turn to look at him. "No I called them like twenty minutes ago. . . anyway like I was sayin-"

"So that means you called them a while ago, not like right now, meaning that they are in their way here and. . . OMG their going to be so pissed at Y'all" he laughed again, we looked at him for a second and then he cursed. "Oh shit, me too!" I ignored my idiotic brother and looked at the deputy.

"Okay so?" he glared at Emmett. "Okay a woman name Victoria answer" I think I had just been hit with a boulder of cold Ice water, as he said her name.

Rose and Alice gasped looking frozen as Em, Ed and Jasper gulped. "Remember her last words?" Jasper ask worriedly, I tilt my head that way and nodded with the rest of them. "Oh my. .. the modeling tour is tonight!" Rose hiss.

"Oh yes your famous or something right? because there is a lot of reporters outside. . .I'll be back in a bit with your parents" he mumble and smirked leaving.

"Wait, wasn't he the guy from last night? the one who arrested us?" I ask, but nobody listen to me; Alice was sinked down in the grown rolled up repeating 'I'm a married girl, I am a married girl, oh fuck I am married' and then crying.

Jaser was trying to calm her down but nothing was working, it was actually making it worse. Rose stood up and faced everyone.

"Al chill with your emotional breadown, Ness stop looking at Jake like he is a burger, Ed stop with your emo face and Em stop hitting your self. . . B come here, I think your the only sane one other than me right now" Rose mumble.

"Yes, I was saying that, how are we going to explain the weddings?" she hiss, at this everyone perked up and looked at each other, I on the other hand retained my eyes in Rose, not facing Edward's.

"Do you think they know I mean-"

"Oh we know what you did" we all gasped and turn to see Victoria walking in furiously with our parents trailing behind also looking really mad.

"I- we can explain, I think-" Alice cried again.

"Save it, drunk? a bar? dancing? fighting? swimming in the fountain? braking a book store? flirting with the bar tender!" Victoria yelled, we all scooted back afraid of her.

"Oh, my god this not going to be good for you, we paid the bail, so let's get going and try to fix this-" she pointed at us three, but then she looked at us. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Just whe I thought they weren't going to noticed, none of us answered. "Vic ask why areyou dressed in that?" Renee ask again, I felt panicked, they didn't know yet.

"Um, what are you talking about? this is what we were wearing" I played dumb as everyone else around me nodded, I swallowed hard. "No that is- oh god please tell me you did not do what I think you did" Victoria whisper.

None of us answer, then it sank down in our parents. "You got-" Charlie's face turned red but he didn't finish.

"You got married" Esme whisper, I felt shaky as I saw their angry faces. "You mean to tell me you got fu- married in Las Vegas!" My dad yelled, I felt like crawling out and scaping.

"Um surprise!" Em whisper.

He looked at us and shook his head, oh what is he doing.

"Good, this will serve as your punishment" he hiss walking away with Carlisle nodding at his side, Renee and Esme looked dissapointed, vic looked confused, tired and mad.

"What do you mean as punishment! wait-" we all yelled, the police guy opened the cell door and we walked out feeling like an animal in danger.

"I felt more safe in there, I think I'm going to go ba-" Em got pulled by his shirt. "Oh no you don't let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: short captr I just wanted to put this filler chptrs in, btw Merry Christmas to everyone (: plz review**


	22. desicions

**Disclaimer: Just toying around with S.M characters (:**

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

***Good girl - Carrie Underwood***

"Please don't take me-" Em cried as Esme dragged him out, we follow behind. "I'm too young to die, ooh police dude take me back inside please, I'm begging you. . . I stold I piece of gum from my mum's bag" he added holding to a police guy, who looked freaked out at Em's rant.

We all giggle, that was until Victoria turned and glared at us "You all think this funny? well wait for what is in store for you. . ." she whispered evilly, all three of us girls gulped. If we knew Victoria, we knew she could get evil.

Once out in the reception area, we stopped hearing the comotion and people asking for us. I looked over at Alice, Rose and Victoria, she was speaking to a deputy; he nodded as she handed him a rolled up of money.

"Follow me, now" she hiss, we walked to some double doors hiding us from the press. We ended up in some bathroom doors, Victoria grabbed her two big tote bags and started cursing lightly.

"Here put this on, and you three here" she handed us girls: false looking wigs, pair of sunglasses. Meanwhile the guys got nerdy glasses, she then pointed at a stal and we went to change.

Victoria came in behind us to help; Alice's had on a shoulder lenght red wig, Victoria did her make up really dark: dark red eyeshadow and blood red lipstick. She then handed her a pair of her gold contacts, a neon orange skimpy dress and red stilletos.

Alice looked like a hooker, she handed her wedding gown to Victoria who sighed. She then proceeded to Rosalie and taking the stuff out she would need; how did she make all that fit inside? only God knows.

Rosalie had on a long waist black wig, Victoria did her make up: which consisted of, really dark eyeliner around her eyes, thick mascara, an purple lipstick. She then handed her a pair of leather pants a dark rock t-shirt with the words 'Hot&cold' on the front and a leather ripped jacket.

Rosalie was rocking the grungy-emo-goth style; something totally the opposite from her. Victoria then turned me and smiled evilly, I gulped and was afraid of what she would do. Alice and Rose were already complaining but a glare fron Vic and they shut up.

Vic put on a short neck long blond wig one me "-Whoa no I-" I just shut up as Vic glared at me. She then proceeded to apply make up on me; it was light and peachy, she then took my contacts off and handed me my reading glasses [Which I only used for night time before I went to sleep.]

I wrinkled my nose as I put them on, she then handed me a blue lenght skirt with a white flannel shirt and a silver belt. I tucked it in with the skirt putting the belt around it, then putting on the ballet flats she handed me.

We all turn to look at each other and started yelling.

"This is not cool I'm a freaking hooker! I-"

"I'm a goth, I can-"

"OMG I'M A FREAKING NERD" was all we yelled before Vic laugh. "Shut and let's go outside" once outside we found our parents and Nessie standing there, she burst out laughing. "Wow, I swear that you three are unrecognizable" she whisper mesmerized.

The guy cam out in that moment and I think I might just pee from laughing so hard; all three of them were trying to pull off the nerd costume.

"Your -" I couldn't finish as I laughed. "Stop laughing and get hold of you husband" I think we all froze at this.

"Just to clarify Em and me are not married. . ." Rose mumble, Vic raised her her eyebrows "Really? but you are engaged to each other" I think Rose's face fell flat as she heard this, she gaped like a fish. "What do you mean?" she ask.

"You'll find out, now let's go"

Confronting the press was easier since they didn't know who we are, Vic had put on a cap and sunglasses herself to not be recognized.

. . .

"Sit down all of you" Carlisle said his voice firmed, we were about to whine when they all glared at us. We all sat in this order; Emmett, me, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob and Nessie, while our parents -including Victoria, Kate and Garrett- stood and paced back and forth.

Kate and Garrett were laughing soflty at us and whisper among each other.

"I can't believe we have to sit here, and listen to them in this stupid costumes" Alice hissed trying to pull her skimpy dress down, that only caused her breast to show and Jasper's eyes widened. "Please stop looking at my friend like she is a steak" Rosalie slap Jasper.

"Well she is my-"

"SILENCE!" My father -Charlie- yelled, we all jumped a foot up in the air. "Do you all think this is a joke? that this was _just _a _fun _night in Vegas?" he growled at us, the rest of the parents stayed quiet.

"To go dancing like hookers-" he looked at Alice, she looked down. "To be firting with bar tenders-" he looked at me and I blushed. "To be drinking like you might die if you don't-" he look at Rose as she looked down at her nails.

"To be doing PDA in a bookstore-" he gave the 'stinkeye' to Ness and Jake who both looked uncomfortable. "To go into a prankstore and knock half of the things on a rack and buy half of the store-" Emmett grin but then he looked down.

"To start singing in the middle of the streets?" he glared at Jasper who looked apologetic. "To declare your undying love and end up buying a onethusand and six hundred dollar ring-" he looked at Edward and his eyes widened in shock.

As mine did too, he bought a really expensive ring? I looked over at him, our gazes connectin for a mere second before I looked away.

"But that's not all is it, not only did you all ran wild around town but you swam inside the fountain! and worse of all GOT MARRIED!" by now, my dad was as red as a cherrie, Mother was pacing back and forth.

"Charlie, let me take it from here" Carlisle whisper in a calm voice that put me at ease. My father nodded and sat on the couch pulling my mother with him, Carlisle tured to us and seemed really calm, I was about to sigh in relief when-

"Married! for GODSAKE! Married, do you know what this means?" he yelled, I flinched at his tone, I had never seen Carlisle this mad. "Shh Sweetie is okay, Renee, Vic and me will say the rest just sit here with Charlie" Esme mumble hugging he husband.

That's when it hit me, I am married to Edward the guy I used to had a crush on since we were kids. I felt my face heat as I realized I was now Mrs. Isabella Cullen, I felt my body shake and I glanced at Edward and he was looking at me, causing me to blush deeper.

Wait! what am I doing? Edward is not the guy to settled down, he has a reputation back in Forks, he has probably slept with half of the girls there. My heart sank as I thought about this, why would Edward like someone like me. .. sure I was model but.

_Remember what he said to you last night as you got married - My mind yelled and I did._

_I was standing smiling so hard my face felt like it wuld fall. "Bella I love you, and will love you for the rest of our lives" Edward promised as he kissed me, our first kiss as husband and wife_

I smiled but then it faded, we were drunk. . .

"-We have all come to a desicion" at Esme's words everyone started stating their opinion.

"Oh please let us get a divorce I mean I can stand this loser" Alice yelled.

"As much as I love you, I'm not ready for marriage" Ness said at Jake

"I am not a loser-"

"How can I be engaged to-"

"I am a single man, I do not get engaged with a blond-"

"Will you all shut up! you will all stay married and try to act like a married couple for a year, it was your choice afterall" Victoria announced making us all shut up, and then we all erupted

This was not going to be good, me married to Edward?

* * *

><p><strong>Another filler chapter next one is a big one rules of their marrige moving in and their reaction wonder how Forks high will react?<strong>

**REVIEW PLZ**


	23. Terms and conditions

**Bella's POV**

"Married for a year-"

"No, NO, NO! this is not right-"

"What are we gonna do as a married couple for a year-"

"I am not ready for marriage, what do married wife do-?"

"But were seventeen! we can't-"

"I am a sngle guy who doesn't marry one girl- my heart has space for everyone and-"

"HOLD THE _FUCK _UP! I AM NOT MARRIED TO ANYBODY!" Rose yelled making all of us shut up. Everyone turned to look at her shock, the parents quirked and eyebrow and their faces twitched.

"Rose sweetheart, actually um- your um. . . -" Esme looked over at Carlisle and he turned to Rose and Em. "You are engaged to Emmett, and you promised that as soon as you both were sober you would marry him" Carlisle explain calmly.

Rose's eye twitched and Em sat there looking dumbfounded.

"Now, we saw the video of the wedding that's how we know. . . we decided that you will not get married because that will-"

"Hold on dad! what do you mean not married? if we have to be married then she does too" Alice yelled mad, Ness stood up and nodded furiously. "Yes exactly, if my mom is going to kill me for getting married- then it's only fair Rose accomplishes her stuff. . . ." she explained.

I smirked, they were right! if I was going to have a _husband _for a year, then she will too.

"Yes their right, afterall she did promise to be sober when she married Em" I agreed. Alice and Ness were grinning at me, Rose was glaring at us, if looks could kill we would be dead. The guys all sat there shocked evident on their face, they probably didn't expect this from us, Em was looking at everyoene like he had missed something.

And the parents were looking at all of us, then they all turned and whisper among each other, yes including Kate and Garrett and even Vic was there.

"What the fuck? your my 'sisters' your suppoed to help! not throw me to the lion" she hissed at us, I narrow my eyes at her. "If I have to be married at seventeen, and live hell for a year-"

"Then you too Rosie my friend" Alice finished for me, I grin at Alice as she walked to my side stifly -because of the dress- she high five me. Ness also walked to my side and grin high fiving Al and me. Rose glared so intensly that it made me flinch at some point, the parents turned around.

"Okay we've made our desicion; Rose they are right, you promised to marry once sober and if the rest have to be marry then you do too" Rosalie began gaping like a fish, as reaization hit Emmett in the face, always the slow one.

"I'm getting married to Rosie?" he ask, She scoffed an glared at him. "It is Rose, and no I refuse to marry" she growled.

The parents grimaced "Sorry Rose the decision is taken, now go change because we will head out to the chapel in a few" her eyes narrow as her face turned to a mask of horror. I looked at the guys, and found Edward staring at me and I blushed once again.

_No stupid Bella, don't blush - you've never blushed when modeling. . . . ever_

"Um c'mon Rose let's get you pampered up for your wedding" I said trying to get away from Edward and the weird things he was making me feel. Rose sat there not able to move, so with the help of ness and Alice we litterly dragged her body to our room.

"Nooooo! Help me, help me" she yelled as we sat her in the bed; she tried to stand up but Alice sat on her, as Ness locked the doo. "What the fuck you guys! what has gotten on to you, I don't want to-" Alice stopped her by getting off of her and began givin orders.

"Ness make up, Bella hair and me dress and Rose shoer now" we all moved to either, restroom, closet or cabinet to get the stuff. I got the curler, hairspray, haircream, anti-freeze as Ness got the make up case, and opened it with many layers, as Alice pulled gray garment bag out and winked at us.

"Okay Rose c'mon" she pushed Rose to the chair and we began our magic.

. . .

"Ready?" Rose rolled her eyes as she stood infront of the guy personating Elvis, the 'ceremony' took quite longer than it should have since Rose took five minutes to say 'I do' and Emmett joked for another five minutes before saying 'I do' too.

"Well Um this is is done" Alice mumble awkwardly as she faced the floor, our parents just stared at all of us. "Why don't we head to lunch and then will talk terms and conditions" Victoria offered sounding proffesional.

"Terms and conditions? what are we contracts?" Jasper ask, the parents rolled their eyes at us. "Whatever suits you? contract, treaty, agreement. . ."

"Marriage" I offered umcomfortable as I felt all pair of eyes on me, specially Edward's. . . what was going on with me?

My body was trembeling nervously as I tried not to turn towards him, The parents looked at each other before nodding at each other and then turning to us.

"Let's go, I'm hungry" Charlie mumble pulling Renee with him, Carlisle agreed pulling Esme with him, Kate, Garett and Vic trailed behind them before she turned and said. "C'mon girls bring your _husbands _we don't have all day"

I looked over to Alice; I was glad we had all changed into comfortable clothes. She frown and shook her head before pulling Jasper with her.

"If you spill anything on me your dead" she hiss at him as they walked out, Jake took Nessie's hand kissing it lightly before pulling her out. They really were inlove, just not ready to be married yet.

"So Rosie baby let's go-" Rose slapped Emmett's hand from her waist glaring at him "Don't you even dare touch me, just because we are married doesn't mean you get to touch me" Roe growled angry at Em before following the rest, Em frown running behind Rose hurt.

Poor Emmett, he had gotten crush. I stood there shaking my head at the childish stuff of my brother and my friends, when I felt a soft hand pulling mine. My body froze in place as I slowly turned my head towards him, he stood there looking at me nervously with his intense green orbs.

"Shall we?" he whispered, my eyes close at the sweet smell of his body and his strong voice; relishing the moment.

_Woah hold on Bella, you have to spend a year married to him; he who has probably had too many girls to count in his bed._

My mind was yelling that at me, my eyes snapped open as realization hit me. I pulled my hand back from his gras, missing the contact immediatly and turning straight ahead, I clearedmy troath and began walking.

"Yes we should go" I walked ahead of him, leaving him standing there hurt. I don't know what was going on with me, I was one of the top models of the country; getting nervous around a guy wasn't supposed to happen.

He was the enemy, he had done . . . . what did he do to you Bella? I rolled my eyes at my brain, nothing, he had done nothing so why cringe away. Because I was scared, that I would -

I shook my head from those thoughts as I climbed the car, Edward follow after me. The car consisted of; Em, Rose, Ness, Jake, Ed, me and Vic. The other car was our parents, Kate and Garrett had brought their car, so we would all meet at the restaurant.

The car ride towards the restaurant was filled with awkward, tense feelings roaming around. I saw Jasper eyeing Alice the whole time, Em attempting to talk to Rose but failing miserably, Jake and Ness looking at each other with goo-goo eyes.

And well me laying my head on Al's shoulder as I tried to avoid Edward's stared, so I closed my eyes.

"Okay guys, we are here so let's eat up" Vic yelled excitedly, I rolled my eyes. "By the way girls we have the photoshoot in two hours, so be ready" I gulped as I dreaded the moment. This wasn't going to be our best work, if at all it'll be our worst in this career.

After we all got settled in our table, we decided what we would eat. Then we had to wait for the parents to begin their speeches as we sat in uncomfortable silence.

"So Esme, Renee how do you like Vegas?" Vic ask, Esme smiled and my mom grin."It's nice, so much lights and casino's I won five thousand dollars last night" Esme gushed, Renee grin. "Well it brings memories of when Charlie and me came to our honeymoon here, it hasn't change much" she smiled.

I shudder knowing my parents had been here for their honeymoon, I saw Em flinch too, last thing we wanted was to imagine our parents in a romantic fiasco. Vic nodded as she sip her drink aimlessly.

"So Vic, where is James? did you have a great time last night?" Esme ask her, Vic grimaced. "Yeah we did, but um he got called back to New York for work; then we got the call about this situation" she pointed at us.

I understood what she was doing, she was guit tripping us, and getting us more in trouble. She eyed us in the same way she did when she had played a prank on us, I glared at her; so is this the way we would play?

I looked over at Rose and Al, they nodded at me knowingly and I grin. Four could play this game.

"Aww Vic I'm so sorry you didn't get quality time with James" Rose said sadly crumbling the french bread in her plate. Alice sipped her water and nodded "Yes Vic, I remember that one time when - he left in the middle of dinner-" Al sipped her water again. "Sad moment" she finished.

Vic glared at them knowing that they were playing dirty, she then smiled. "Yeah but I still had a great time, unlike some people" she retorded, I laughed. "Oh Vic some people had fun, a lot of fun" I wispered, she scowled at me before turnin to the parents.

"Shall we discuss the terms?" she ask them, our faces of happiness fell as I gulped. The parents nodded as my fathr cleared his troath.

"Bella, and Emmett; as you are my kids well let me tell you that well we can have one of you stay at home and the other one has to move in with their significant other" he gruffed, my eyes widened in shock.

Move? were moving in with our.. .. other half?

"I'll stay home!" Em pulled his hand up, grimacing at me. "Afterall princess over there hasn't been home for the past seven years so, my room" he explained, I gaped like a fish and glared at him. "Wait hold on, that DOES NOT MEAN that I-" my father put his hand up and nodded.

"Okay it'ssettle then, Rose and Em stay at home with us" Rose spit her juice out in Em's face as she looked incrediusly towards Charlie and Renee. "Wait what? no, no and no, I mean what about my mum and dad and-" Vic put her hand out.

"I called them since all of you are under my responsability, their really mad at you and Jasper, but they agreed to our terms; but they would like to have a word with you and Jasper when you get home" Jasper looked at Rose who twitched in her seat.

"But I-" she was cut off by Carlisle, who grasped Esme's hand for support. "We decided to keep only one couple in our house too, so it's either Al of Edward-" he didn't even get to finish before Al stood up knocking her chair down saying. "I stay with yall, I do, I stay" all of our eyes grew wide as we stare at her.

Edward frown "But my stuff are there and-" Carlisle nodded and cut him off. "Okay Alice and Jasper will move in with us" Alice froze in place. "Jasper is staying with us?" she whispered, they nodded. "Bu- but, but -" she gave up and sat pouting.

"Ness and Jake, I talked to your parents and well you two will be staying at Jake's" Ness gulped hard as she turned to Jake who smiled hard.

"Okay, now Isabella and Edward, we have a small cottage like a mile away from our house; you and Isabella can stay there for the next year" I choked on my drink as I realized we were the only one without adult supervision.

"Wait-" my father cut me off.

"Let us speak okay, you were the ones that said 'Yes I do' so now don't try and act like this is a crime and it's all our fault" Charlie roared at all six of us making us jump and stayed quiet.

"Now, we would agreed to this: the temrs are you will all live together in the same house as a couple, sleep in the same room-"

"Woah wait hold on I-" a glared from Carlisle shut Alice up.

"- you would be in charge of eachothers needs; meaning if one of you are sick you have to help each other, take to hospital or whatever. . . anyways you will have to work, I'm reffering to you guys, jus because your living under our roof or Carlisle's roof does not mean we will pay for you all. . . .so you will buy what you need" Charlie took a pause.

Carlisle continue for him "Buying food, clothes, anything you need is your responsability, you have to act like a couple, meaing Alice, Rose, Ness and Bella doing dinner, laundry cleaning house or room depending where your living at" Alice flinched.

She didn't know how too cook, I felt sorry for Jasper. Rose glared at the wall, she hated cleaning, that's why she had people to do it for her, and I didn't really care since I love cooking and well laundry was the only thing that bother me.

Carlisle continued "This will go on for a year, of course you will continue going to school like before, lastly if by when the year ends the matrimony hasn't been consumed-" I blushed at this as I felt Edward's eyess on me again. "Then your marriage is annulled, but if at some point it is consumed or anyone of you girls get pregnat the marriage goes on"

The table sat silent as this all sink in, I reflect through all of this, consming the marriage was not supposed to happend, it couldn't.

"Okay let's eat up then" Charlie gruff as the waitress brought our plates.

Lunch was awkward as none of us talked not even bicker a bit.

. . .

The rest of the day passed quiet, we had all gone to the photoshoot which had sucked since we were all distracted. Rose, Al and me hadn't said a word to each other, Kate and Garrett talked quietly about their upcoming wedding in a month.

"Okay guys do you have everything packed?" Vic asked us as we all sat at the lobby, we nodded and headed to the cars. "OKay so in two hours we will be in Forks you guys" I cringed dreading what was coming.

How would this year be?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hi guys! *Hides behind screen* I'm so sorr that I didn't update in three months! I got sic during January, I then had tests on Februry and my interent was down and I lost all my written files from this story so I had a small writers block too.**

**I am so sorry, I will finish this story so plz stick with me, PLZ REVIEW SO I'LL KNOW UR STILL WITH ME N INTERESTED IN THE STORY.**

**THANKS NEXT UPDATE NEXT SATURDAY if there's revews lol jk I'll updae but plz review**

**-Angie**


	24. small note

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm alive lol *hides behind screen* yeah well um i know that y'all hate this kind of notes me too trust me, but i wanna give u the reason's why i haveN't updated. First reason is last week on Friday there was a thunderstorm here where i live; some trees fell and stuff, the next day i was going on about my normal routine, and i was going to type 3 different chapters for my 3due stories, but my phone died. it wouldn't turn on r anything, so my mum went to the company to see what was wrong and they said he had broke down and wouldn't work EVER! and i had to get a new phone, this time i got only a touch screen the only one i could ;( now as u can imagine i was devastated; ( as many of u know i update from my phone, and now that i hav this new touch screen i can't do nothing of my fanfic writting on it. (okay i can but it does it all messy and together no paragraphs r anything so idk when imma update) 2nd- reason well i also began working and niw with school and work i get soo tired i practically fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow. BUT JUST KNOW I WON'T GIVE UP, I WILL CONTINUE WITH MY STORIES, UPDATES WILL NOT BE AS OFTEN AS BEFORE MAYBE ONCE A WEEK WITH EACH STORY, NOW DON't worry i will try to updatr this week from school, NO PROMISES THOUGH! please please be patient with me and i hope that u all still stick with me. i wish my other Phone hadn't broke down. anyways hope ur still with me give me this week and see if i can update sorry for the delay and i hope u stay with me (: -Angie ^^**


End file.
